Friends or what?
by Alice2795
Summary: They both started as friends of friends. But, the closer they've got to each other, the more further their distance has become. Many questions began to appear in their head. What exactly are they to each other? Do they really think of each other as friends? When they finally realized their feelings, they've never got the chance to tell each other.
1. First Glance

**Hi there, everyone! I'm back with a new D Gray Man story. And this time, I decided to invite my Ocs from my previous fanfic to this one. Hope you guys enjoy it! ^^  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1, First Glance**

Life is filled with amusement and unexpected events. One can never guess or know what kind of events their life has planned for than…whether it may be today…tomorrow…the day after tomorrow…or even at the time. The same goes for this 15 years-old 2nd year middle schooler, Allen Walker.

What has happened at that day…he didn't really see that one coming….

It has already been a week ever since the class has started. Allen was sitting in his class, yawning in boredom as he continued to listen to their lecturer, Komui Lee, teaching.

'I'm hungry…' He grumbled to himself as he glanced at the clock.

It was just still third period, but his stomach was already asking for food. He sighed. 'It's still 10:30!'

Hearing his belly growled slightly, Lavi chuckled slightly from beside him. He glared at the redhead who struck out his tongue playfully at him.

He sighed when he felt his stomach growled again.

'Starving….'

He felt his eyelids became a little heavy. 'Also…a little sleepy…'

His eyes eventually closed as he leaned down onto his arms, using them as a pillow.

Lavi sweat-dropped at this. 'H-He…fell asleep just like that?'

At the front of the class, as Komui continued on with his lectures, he noticed the sleeping white-haired, snoring slightly. His eye twitched in annoyance as a vein twitched down his head.

"WALKER! NO SLACKING OFF DURING CLASS!" He shouted; throwing the chalk he was holding at the teen. The white material hit its target but didn't seem to wake the teen from his dreamland as his response was only a small murmur.

The whole class snickered slightly as Komui became more annoyed by this.

"Tch…Guess I'll let you off the hook this time…" He scowled.

"This time? I thought you've already mentioned this last class!" said Lavi jokingly with a grin.

"Lavi, go and stand outside the class." Komui said calmly pointing outside, making the redhead gaped.

"Why only me?! What about Allen?"

* * *

 **Lunch break…**

"Hello there, Allen." greeted the head-chef, Jerry, once he noticed Allen in front of the counter. Allen, Lavi and along with most students were in the cafeteria at the time since it was lunch time for them.

"What would you like to have today?" asked Jerry. Hearing Allen's name, the staff from behind Jerry immediately prepared themselves not to be amazed and to cook all the food that the gluttonous teen was going to order.

Allen smiled holding up his hand before he ordered.

"I want an omelette, mapo tofu, rice and eggplant, two servings of chicken curry, a meat pie and five pears. Also, a tom-yam and egg flour soup, mustard fried rice, a lamb steak and a large bowl of chips."

Lavi and most students jaw-dropped when they heard the orders.

'He can eat all of those?!'

Jerry didn't seem to be surprised as he nodded and asked. "Anything else?"

The white-haired placed a hand on his chin before replying,

"Oh, also twenty sticks of mitarashi dango!"

The chef nodded. "Right away!"

The staffs sweats-dropped. 'Jerry seems to have gotten used to this already…'

After receiving his orders, Allen and Lavi walked to a nearby table and began to eat their lunch.

"Allen…I bet there's no one in this academy who can eat as much as you right now…" the redhead wondered in amusement as he watched his friend devouring all of his foods.

"Ra ru sour?" The white-haired teen responded between his munching.

"Hey…either talk or eat. Don't do both of them at the same time." The redhead told him as he took a bite of his meal. Allen nodded and continued to devour his foods.

As they continued to enjoy their meals, Lavi spotted a certain black-haired ponytail, turning his head from side to side while carrying a tray of his usual meal; soba.

"Yu! Over here! Over here! There's a free seat over here!" Lavi exclaimed cheerfully as he waved his arm at the black-haired teen gesturing towards a seat beside them.

Kanda scowled in annoyance, but went to join the two either way.

"I'm only sitting here because the place's all full, stupid rabbit. I didn't come here cuz I want to!" He hissed warningly as he set his food down.

"Hai…hai… I have to say…the café's awfully full today. Is there a special occasion or what?" the redhead muttered glancing around.

"I heard that the café from the other building is in construction so the high schooler couldn't use that one. They come to eat here instead." Allen told them after drinking a glass of water.

"I see…so that's why…"

The Black Order Academy that they were in right now is a well-known Catholic School in the area. The academy includes seven large buildings; one building for high school students, one for middle school, one for grade school, and a gym and three residence buildings for the students and the staffs, including the teachers that were staying at the school.

Kanda's eyes twitched as he watched the empty plates in front of Allen.

'What is he…a black hole?'

"Allen…I thought you said that you'll be moving inside the school dorm." Lavi told Allen, remembering what the white-haired had told him the other day.

The white-haired nodded. "Yes. I'll be moving in today. My things should have arrived at the dorm already."

"So…your dad finally agreed with that? You once told me that he was quite disapproved of this last year." The redhead said.

Allen fiddled his fingers playfully. "Well… he was…but, Mana kinda talked to him to let me stay….so yeah. He agreed to let me stay at the dorm." He replied sheepishly.

Lavi raised a brow. "Your foster dad?"

"Y-Yeah." The white-haired nodded nervously.

Deciding not to expand the topic, the red head threw an arm around the teen's shoulder and grinned cheerfully.

"Anyway, welcome to the dorm, buddy. So…which residence will you be residing in?"

"Hmm…not sure… King David residence…maybe…" replied Allen with a thoughtful look.

"Cool! That's where most of our friends are! Right, Yu?" said Lavi, turning to Kanda who was eating his soba quietly.

He placed down his chop sticks and glared at the redhead. "Can you shut up and eat your lunch in peace, stupid rabbit? You, too, beansprout!" He hissed emitting a murderous aura.

The redhead shivered. Allen twitched and returned the glare with his own.

"My name is Allen, baKanda! A-L-L-E-N! Can't you remember such small things?" He then, smirked.

"Oh…I forgot that your head is slower than most of us around here!"

Kanda frowned slightly; his aura became more and more intense, making some of the people around him shivered. "Dare to repeat what you've just said, beansprout?"

The white-haired grinned innocently. "Your head is slower than most of the students here, in fact, it's slower than a tortoise."

Kanda gritted his teeth, unable to find the word to argue back at the teen. Allen smirked in victory. Lavi sighed, watching his two friends glaring at one another.

'And….here they go again…'

"Pipe down already, you two! You're scaring the people around you!"

The three turned to the side and saw a black-haired girl with red eyes, her hands carrying a tray of food.

"Good afternoon, Ellen!" Allen was the first one to greet her with his friendly smile.

"Yo! Mind if I sit here?" asked the raven, ignoring the smile.

Lavi nodded. "Sure."

Ellen sat down beside the white-haired and set her food down. "So, what are you and that Pony-tail fighting about this time, Walker?" She asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Noting big, just their usual fight." Lavi replied with a grin. "Say…where's your other friend?" He asked.

"Tsukina? She's having a warm-up training at her club." Ellen replied.

"What about your boyfriend?" asked Lavi.

"A stalker! That idiot's a stalker! Not my boyfriend!" Ellen snarled, glaring menacingly at the redhead.

"Opps…sorry!" the redhead said teasingly.

Ellen's eyes twitched in annoyance. "You're definitely not sorry…."

Allen chuckled slightly at the two.

"Don't you feel hot; wearing that long sleeve jacket and those gloves of yours, Walker?"

"Eh? Uh…no, not really." The white-haired replied.

Ellen frowned. "Though it really does cover your injured arm, it doesn't cover the scar from your cheek, you know?"

Allen nodded in acknowledgement. "I know…""By the way, Ellen, I heard that there's a transferred student in your class today." Lavi interrupted the topic.

Ellen turned to him and nodded. "Yeah. I heard that she's transferred from China."

"Cool! How does she look? Is she hot? Is she a beauty?" Lavi asked.

Ellen placed a hand on her chine. "I'm not sure about that…. But I have to say…she's rather quiet. She doesn't speak to anyone at all. I couldn't even hear her clearly when she said her name…I think…it was Liang or something."

As Allen listened to the two, he glanced around and saw someone sitting across their table. She was a girl, a quiet looking girl. She has long teal hair that was tied into two twin pigtails. She was sitting alone on the table with no one beside her and was eating her lunch quietly. Beside her was a stack of books and a small bag pack. Her face was down so he couldn't see her eyes.

'What a strange girl…' he thought.

The girl tensed a little as she felt someone staring at her. She looked around and spotted Allen, looking at her. She looked a little trouble by this and it looked like she didn't know what to do as he continued to glance at her.

While she was doing this, Allen didn't seem to notice her discomfort. 'I can't see her eyes…' was his only thought.

He turned back to his friends and asked. "Hey, Ellen. Is she the transferred student you're talking about?" He asked, jerking his thumb to where the girl was sitting.

Ellen and Lavi looked behind him and raised their brows.

"Who are you pointing at? There's no one there."

"Eh?" Allen turned back to the table. True to their word. The table was empty. The girl was already gone.

"Strange… I could swear I saw someone sitting there just now." He wondered. "Maybe…she's left already…"

Little did he know, someone was walking towards him from behind without him noticing.

Ellen and Lavi saw this. "Umm…hey…Allen..."

"Hm…what is it, Lavi?"

"Behind you…"

"Huh?"

But…before he could turn around or even make a small move…

' **WHAM!'**

The next thing Allen knew, his surrounding has gone black. The only thing he could see were stars…twinkling around his head.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Fee free to ask me it there's something you wanna know. Thanks for reading and review, plz! ^^**


	2. The New Girl

**Special thanks to jy24 and shidogya for your reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2, The New Girl  
**

Allen groaned and stirred a little as he felt his consciousness slowly returned to him. When his eyes fluttered open, the first thing he knew was pain, he felt as a small bump of pain from his head.

'What happened?' he thought. His eyes glanced around, observing his surroundings. He found out that he was lying on a bed.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary, idiot!" He heard someone replied. He turned his head to the side and spotted Lavi and Ellen.

"Lavi…Ellen…wha...how did I get here?" he asked, still in a state of confusion.

Lavi sighed. "Where do I start first? Oh yeah! I carried you here after you blacked out." He grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Allen blinked. "Blacked out? Me?"

"Back in the cafeteria, someone hit your head from behind and you fainted. So, Lavi carried you here." Ellen replied instead.

"Hit? By what? Who?"

The raven sighed before answering. "Walker…I never thought that you're someone like that…."

Allen blinked in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"The one that hit you was the new transferred student, Allen!" Lavi replied.

"She hit you with a stack of books!"

Allen gaped. "What? A stack of books? No wonder I fainted right on the spot…" He muttered the last part quietly to himself.

"Walker, the girl that you were pointing at has teal hair and was tied into two pig-tails, right?" asked Ellen.

"Yeah…" replied the white-haired cluelessly.

The raven crossed her arms. "Well…for your information, her name is Lenalee Liang and yes, she is the one that I was talking about."

She took a deep breath before she continued. "And apparently… she hit you 'cause she said YOU were GLARING at her…" She rubbed her temple slightly.

…

"Wait! What? I was glaring at her?" Allen repeated.

Lavi and Ellen nodded.

"You're quite mean, Allen, glaring at someone like that. You barely even know her." Lavi teased. "Don't tell me that you've already got a crush on the new girl?" He added elbowing him.

"I misunderstood you, Walker…" Ellen said, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Wait a second! I wasn't glaring at her! I was merely staring at her!" The white-haired protested, rising up his hands in front of him.

"Staring? Merely?" The two teen raised a brow.

Allen nodded. "Yeah. I was just thinking how strange she looks 'cause she's awfully quiet comparing to the others!"

Lavi and Ellen had a thoughtful when he said this.

"Now that you've mentioned it…Ellen did say that the girl was rather quiet…" The redhead muttered.

"Also, she seems to know Professor Komui and that pony-tail!" The raven added, crossing her arms.

"Huh? How so?"

"Well…after you fainted…"

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Allen fell from his chair with a loud 'THUMP!' after he was** _ **mercilessly**_ **hit by the teal-haired girl.**

" **Allen/Walker!" Lavi and Ellen immediately jumped out from their seats in surprise before quickly went to the British teen's side.**

" **Hey, Allen! Are you okay? Oi! Allen!" Lavi exclaimed trying to shake the white-haired awake.**

 **When he received no response, he glanced up at Ellen with teary eyes. "Ellen… I think Moyashi-chan has fainted… What do we do?!" He whined.**

 **Ellen 'tch-ed' and turned to the culprit. "Hey! What the hell was that for?" She asked; making the girl jumped a little.**

" **Wait a sec…You're that new girl from China..." She stated when she recognized the girl.**

 **The teal-haired nodded. "Yes…I'm Lenalee Liang…" She said in a small low voice, so low that the raven could barely hear her.**

" **So…Mind telling us why you hit him out of blue? Do you know him?" Ellen asked, calming her temper.**

 **She could see that the teal-haired was hesitated as she bit her lower lip while staring at the floor, fiddling her fingers.**

" **H-He was…glaring at me…" She finally uttered after a few minutes.**

…

" **Huh?" Both Ellen and Lavi cocked their head to the side, confusing with her reply.**

" **G-Glaring… he was?" The redhead asked.**

 **Lenalee nodded. Ellen and Lavi looked dumbfounded. What was wrong with her? She's a weirdo…definitely a weirdo.**

 **Kanda sighed and stood up. "Don't mind that girl, stupid rabbit, chibi!" He spoke. "Any person would react that way when they noticed someone glaring at them so it's that beansprout's fault for staring at her in the first place."**

" **No… I don't think that was a normal response, Yuu/Pony-tail…" Ellen and Lavi sweats dropped.**

 **Kanda ignored the two and stared at the girl. "When did you return from China?" He asked.**

" **About a week ago…" Lenalee replied.**

" **Did your family come with you?"**

 **The teal-haired nodded. "Yes…They've decided to stay here."**

" **Does your brother know this?"**

 **Lenalee flinched at this question. Kanda frowned.**

" **From that look, I assume he doesn't then…"**

 **The teal-haired could only nod.**

" **You didn't tell him?"**

…

 **There was an awkward silence among them when she didn't reply this.**

" **Oi! I'm asking…You didn't tell him?" Kanda repeated his question, raising his voice a bit.**

 **This time, Lenalee was startled and she immediately shook her head. "No, I didn't!"**

" **Wait a sec! You two know each other?" Lavi asked, interrupting the two.**

 **The black-haired sighed and nodded. "Somehow…"**

" **Hey! You guys! I heard that Allen's hit! Where's he? Where's the culprit?" Komui exclaimed, pooping out from nowhere.**

" **Komui-Sensei!" Lavi and Ellen turned to him.**

" **Who was hit?"**

" **It's Allen…" Lavi replied pointing at the teen who was still lying unconsciously on the fllor.**

" **W-Who did this? He looks pretty painful!" Komui shuddered, eyeing the bump on his student's head.**

" **It was her." Kanda replied pointing at Lenalee, who was standing beside.**

 **He could see her startle a bit when she saw who the teacher was.**

" **K-Komui nii-san…" She uttered.**

 **Komui's eyes widened. He looked surprised when he saw the teal-haired.**

" **L-Lenalee…is that you? What are you doing here? When did you get here?" He asked, walking to her.**

 **Lenalee dropped her head, averting her eye contacts with the man.**

" **Starting from today, I'll be attending this academy." She replied, intentionally ignored the last question.**

 **Noticed her intending, Komui cleared his throat and fixed his glasses.**

" **I see. What class and what year?"**

" **Junior high 2** **nd** **year, class 2-B…" She replied.**

 **Komui nodded in acknowledgement. "I see…the same class as Ellen then…"**

 **Lavi and Ellen were listening to the conversation while many questions popped from their head.**

" **A-Ano…Komui-sensei?"**

 **The man turned the two. "You two, do you mind taking Allen-kun to the infirmary? You two take care of him till he wakes up."**

 **The two nodded, still dumbfounded. Lavi bent down and picked Allen from the floor, placing one of the teen's arms on his shoulder whiles the other one on Ellen's. With that, the two head off to the infirmary carrying Allen.**

 **Komui sighed. "Now then, Lena-" She was already nowhere to be seen when he turned back to her.**

" **Where did she go?"**

 **Kanda shook his head. "No idea…"**

* * *

"And that was what happens…" Lavi sighed as he explained everything to Allen.

Allen nodded. "But…to hit me with a stack of books…and with that force…" He winced, rubbed his head slightly.

"…She's pretty strong…"

Lavi nodded in agreement. "Even though she's in my 'Strike-Zone', she's pretty scary to me."

Ellen narrowed her eyes. 'About that girl…there is something fishy about her… She called that annoying teacher 'Nii-san'…Are they siblings? Nah… I don't think so…The two of them have different surnames'

Her thoughts were interrupted when the school bell rang out. She stretched her arms and grunted a little.

"Well… I guess classes are dismissed…" She muttered.

"What? Now's already the end of the day? How long was I unconscious?" Allen jerked up in surprise.

Lavi raised up his fingers. "Three, three hours…"

The white-haired's head slumped down in depression. "That means that…I've missed all the afternoon's classes…"

"Hey…You're not the only one, Walker. Come on! Let's go back to our rooms." Said Ellen as she grabbed her bag.

Allen sighed and nodded. He then got out of the bed and grabbed his bag pack.

The three of them then left the infirmary and walked out of the school building.

* * *

"Allen, which room will you be staying in by the way?" Lavi asked.

The three of them were currently walker towards three large buildings, several minutes away from the school buildings. The three buildings were the student's dorm and each has around thirty floors. The dorms were separated by a bridge from the school building.

"Hmm..." Allen dug through his bag and pulled out a card. "Room, 205!" He replied.

The redhead's eyes sparkled at this. "Really? Cool! My room's 206!" He playfully slapped the teen's back. "Yayy! Allen's gonna be my new neighbor!" He exclaimed.

Allen chuckled. "Please, take care of me. (Yoroshiku)"

Ellen rolled her eyes as she glanced at the two.

"Say…Ellen, you've never told us which residence are you in?" asked Lavi.

Ellen scowled. "I'm also in King David residence, but I'm on a different floor."

"Eh? Which floor?"

"Not telling!" The raven replied, playfully sticking her tongue out.

"Boo! Then, I'll find out on my own!" The redhead pouted.

The raven smirked. "If you can, that is, stupid rabbit. How many rooms do you think are there in a residence?"

"Hmm…King Solomon has 780 rooms, Queen Sheba has 870 rooms, and lastly, King David has 760 rooms." The redhead replied with a grin.

Allen's jaw dropped. "There are that much rooms in the residences? I hope I won't get lost…"

"You don't have to worry about that, Walker. Your room is 205. Your room's on the second floor of King David since the first digit stars with two. You only have to know the name and the location of your residence." Ellen explained.

"I see…As expected room someone who's been staying at the dorm…"

Ellen scoffed. "Well then, I have to drop by at the gym so I guess I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow." She said before walking off to a different direction.

"See ya tomorrow, Ellen!" Allen and Lavi waved at her.

After that, the two walked into the building and head up to their rooms, using the stairs.

"So…I guess this is my stop." The white-haired said, stopping in front of a door with the number '205' on it.

Lavi grinned. "If you need any help, feel free to knock up on my door, Allen."

He nodded. "Thanks, Lavi. Then, see ya!"

"You, too!"

With that, Allen opened the door to his room and entered. The room was bigger than he was expecting. It has a small living room with furniture and a large TV, a small kitchen, a bedroom with a single bed, and a bathroom with a bath tub.

He spotted several large card boxes in the living room. He sighed. Those were his things.

'Better start unpacking before taking a bath…' He thought as he threw his bag on the couch. Flipping up his shirt's sleeve to his elbow, he tied his hair into a tiny pony-tail.

When he was about to start unpacking, his phone rang.

"Hello, this is Allen speaking." He answered.

"Hey, Allen. How's the room?" said the person from the other line.

"Dad! Uh...Yes, the room's pretty cozy. It feels more comfortable than I thought."

He could hear his Dad sighed in relief. "That's good to hear. I'm still a little worried even though I decided to let you stay there. Are you sure you're gonna be alright?"

"Yes, I will. Don't worry, Dad. I'm already 15. I can live on my own. Plus, Lavi and the others are also here."

"Is that so? Oh well… be sure to take good care of yourself, son. You can call me anytime you need help."

"Okay, Dad. You take care of yourself, too. Ja ne!" With that he hung up.

The white-haired sighed, a small smile appeared on his face. "He's still as overprotective as ever…" He murmured.

"Oh well…better get to work!"

* * *

"I'm home…" Lenalee said with her usual low voice as she opened the door to her house.

'Guess they still haven't come back yet…' She thought as she entered the kitchen. There was no one in the house. She's there…all alone.

Placing her bag onto the counter, she put on an apron and began to cook something. After she was done with the cooking, she placed all her cooks on the table and covered them with plastic covers making sure to set her meal aside before that. After that, she quietly ate her dinner and cleaned up her dish.

Taking her bag, she eventually went upstairs to her room. Entering her bedroom, she placed her things on her table and stepped into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

'I still have to do today's homework…' She thought while she was in the middle of washing her hair.

* * *

 **There goes chapter 2! I figure there's noting much for me to say in this chapter.**

 **Thank you all for reading and review, plz! ^^**


	3. What's with her?

**Special thanks to Ninetalesroxy for your cute image cover! Thank you very much. Also, thank you for all your reviews, guys!**

 **To jy24:About Lenalee's surname and stuffs, I'm sure you'll find out in the upcoming chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3, What's with her?**

Lenalee's eyes fluttered opened when she felt the sunlight hit her eyes. She sat up and stretched her arms; slightly yawning. She glanced at the clock on her table.

'Already 6:00… I better wake up and prepare the breakfast…' She mumbled to herself before getting out of her bed and stumbled into the bathroom. Taking off her night gown, she stepped into the hot shower. She let herself relax a bit as she felt the hot water ran down her skin. She felt more awake now.

After her quick shower, she dried her hair and tied it into her usual pig-tails. She then changed into her uniform, grabbing her bag and necessary things, she left her room. As she entered the kitchen, the first thing she saw was empty plates, on the dining table. She sighed and placed down her bag, putting on the apron.

'So they did return last night…' She picked up the empty plates and began to wash them. As she dried up the clean plates, someone suddenly pushed her from behind; making her fell down, hitting her head with the counter.

Lenalee winced a little as she came to her senses. She touched her head and felt blood dripping from it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My hands seem to have slipped a little." said the person who pushed her giggling.

The teal-haired sighed. 'Not again…'

* * *

Allen yawned as he glanced around the class.

'Another boring day…I guess…' he then stared at Komui, who was teaching his lessons in front of the class. He sweat dropped when he sensed the gloomy aura around the man; it's even gloomier than usual.

'Well… almost a normal day…'

"Psst…Allen!" He turned beside him when he heard Lavi whispered to him.

"Don't you think Komui-Sensei is a bit…off today?" asked the redhead quietly.

The white-haired huffed before nodded at the question. "You can say that again…"

"I wonder what is wrong with him…." The redhead continued.

Allen shrugged. "No clue. Maybe we can ask him after this class…."

Lavi shivered. "No…I'll pass…" He answered before turning back to his lesson.

'You were the one to mention about this first…' the white-haired thought.

* * *

 **Lunch break** …

"Hi there, guys!" Ellen greeted as she approached Allen, Lavi and Kanda, who were eating their lunch.

"Yo! Ellen! I see…. Tsukina's also here!" Lavi grinned waving at another black-haired girl beside Ellen. The girl's black hair was longer than Ellen as it almost reached her knees. She also has light blue eyes.

"Hello, there, Ellen, Tsukina." Allen responded, moving aside so that the girls could sit down.

Ellen immediately dropped her head onto the table the moment she sat down on the seat.

"I'm beaten…" She grunted, confusing the others.

"H-Hey, Ellen…You okay?" Allen asked worryingly.

Kanda scowled. "Maybe she got beaten by a stronger opponent in her usual fight." He sneered.

Ellen glared murderously at him. "Shut the hell up, You Girly Pony-Tail!"

"Seriously?" Lavi asked. "You've lost a fight? That's quite surprising!"

He leaned onto the table and grinned. "So…who's this strong person that beat the mighty Lady Ellen?" he asked teasingly.

"Shut up or else I'll turn you into rabbit soup!" Ellen barked.

Allen sweat dropped. 'She's definitely in a bad mood…'

Tsukina sighed. "Calm your head, Yuki. Just because you lost to me, doesn't mean that it's the end of the world." She stated calmly.

"I'm sure you can beat me next time when you cool down that temper of yours."

The three teens were stunned upon hearing this. "Wait! The one who beat her was you?!"

Tsukina nodded. "She was the one who challenged me though…yesterday…"

"No way! Ellen is someone who can't be beaten easily! Even Yuu loses to her every time they fight!" Lavi said out in shock, making Kanda shooting him a glare.

"I didn't know that you can fight, Tsukina." Allen wondered.

"She can't fight! I lose to her in the archery, idiots! Archery! Not a fight!" Ellen stood up, slamming the table with her hands.

"Ohhhhh…Archery…" The three wondered in understanding.

She then glared at Tsukina. "Also…Tsuki, How many times do I have to tell you not to call me by that name?!"

"Eh? Why?" Tsukina asked. "That name suits you perfectly, Yuki."

Ellen pretty much wanted to shout at her, but knowing that she couldn't win the girl at this kind of thing, she gave up.

"Whatever…" She grumbled, slumping back down onto the seat.

The three sweats dropped. Never in their life would they have thought that the one that the scary mighty raven couldn't defeat would be her calm, quiet childhood friend, Tsukina.

"By the way, Ellen?" Lavi decided to change the topic to lessen the raven's hot temper. "Did you try talking to that new girl today?"

This caught everyone's, especially Allen's attention.

"Hmm…I did try to start a small conversation with her…" Ellen replied. "But, she always ended the talk with a simple reply like yes or no…She's pretty much strange…" She shrugged.

"I-Is that so?"

"Also…it seems like she's a bit injured…" The raven added.

"WHAT?!" All of them, including Kanda, excluding Tsukina exclaimed.

"What do mean by that, Chibi?" Kanda demanded.

Ellen blinked. "Umm…. Well…this morning…when she came into the class, I saw a small bandage covering her forehead and her left cheek…"

"Did you ask her how she got those injuries?" Tsukina asked.

"I did, but she sort of dodged it…." The raven mumbled. "Why do I have the feeling that I'm playing catch ball with her instead of talking to her…?"

"Maybe you should fix your attitude a bit when you're trying to talk to someone, Yuki." Tsukina told her.

"If you're having time to criticize my attitude, then why don't you also try to talk to her?" The raven growled.

"Now, now….Calm down, Ellen. I'll do it next time, Okay?"

The raven huffed. "Fine."

Kanda stood up and picked his tray.

"Yuu, You're leaving already?" Lavi asked.

"Yes. I can't stand all of this noisy crap any longer." Kanda grumbled before he took his leave.

"Well…It seems like we still have plenty of time till class… Wanna go to the library?" the redhead suggested, glancing at his watch.

"Sure thing…I pretty much need to cool down my mood, too." Ellen agreed, rubbing the back of her neck.

Allen stood up. "Then, you guys go ahead. I'm going to take a small walk first. I need some fresh air."

"Okay…Don't go slacking off under a tree or you'll miss the class again!" Lavi said jokingly as he watched the white-haired left.

"Hai…Hai…"

* * *

Lenalee was sitting under a shady tree, her head leaning against it. Feeling the wind blowing against her, she let out a breath. She felt so relaxing. She felt at ease when she was alone with no one by her side.

'With no one to bother me…' She thought. 'Or no one to beat me…' She held up her hand, touching her cheek slightly. It was covered with a small bandage to hide something… a small bruise that her cousin gave her this morning.

* * *

" **Oh…I'm sorry. My hands seem to have slipped a little." The girl giggled as she watched the teal-haired winced. She leaned down toward the teal-haired and grabbed her hair.**

" **Come on! Let me help you up!" She muttered in a mocking manner as she pulled Lenalee's hair harder, making her whimpered in pain.**

" **Come on! Stand up!" The girl smirked. "Stand Up!" She growled as she pulled again, almost like trying to drag Lenalee up.**

 **When Lenalee only whimpered again, the girl's patience ran thin.**

" **Don't you hear me, wench? I told you to STAND UP!" She growled, slapping Lenalee across her cheek.**

 **The teal-haired bit her lip to prevent a small scream when she felt a burnt from her cheek.**

 **The girl scowled, letting go of the teal-haired. "Tch…Boring…" She muttered before walking away.**

" **Mom! I'm gonna go outside for a while!" She shouted.**

" **Okay, Ran! Be sure to return before midnight!" her mother responded.**

" **Yes, Mom!" Ran replied before she left the house. Then, a middle-aged lady entered the kitchen. It was Lenalee's aunt, Karin. The lady eyed the teal-haired who was still on the floor.**

" **Stand up, Lenalee. You have school, don't you?" She said sternly.**

 **Lenalee only nodded and stood up. She then continued what she was doing.**

* * *

She sighed, remembering the incident this morning. It didn't bother her anymore. She has already used to her cousin beating her. She didn't even care about it.

'It's not like they'd care even if I complain about it…Mind as well as shut my mouth and ignore it…' She thought.

"So…you really are injured…" She looked up when she noticed someone standing in front of her. "…just like Ellen had told us earlier…"

The person in front of her was a boy with white hair that reached his shoulder. He wore a long sleeved shirt and a pair of white gloves. There's a weird scar on his cheek. Overall…It was Allen.

She blinked. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Huh?" Allen looked dumbfounded. He was walking along the school building before he spotted her sitting under a tree. When he decided to approach her, he didn't expect her to greet him this way.

"You mean…you don't remember me?" He asked again.

When her response was "No…", he almost felt himself being stabbed by a knife.

He winced. "That hurts… I can't believe you forgot about me after the incident yesterday…" He mumbled.

Lenalee raised a brow. "Yesterday….? Oh…You're that guy that was glaring at me!" She said once she remembered.

Allen sighed. "Come on…I wasn't glaring at you. I was just looking at you…"

"Really? Then…I'm sorry for hitting you then…" She replied calmly.

The white-haired felt himself a bit irritated by this. 'She said that she's sorry but why do I feel like she's not…?'

"Does it still hurt?" he snapped out from his thought when he heard her asked this.

"No…not really…" He replied sheepishly. "…Though I have to say…it was very painful yesterday…"

Lenalee's head dropped. "I see…sorry about that."

"Don't worry. I'm fine now." Allen told her. "Say…what are you doing here all alone?" He asked.

"I've just finished my lunch." She replied.

"I see…"

…

There was a long silence between the two after that. 'Wahh…This is so awkward…What am I supposed to say at times like this?' He glanced at her.

"Say…how did you get those injuries?" He asked. "Did you trip or something?"

Lenalee gripped her sleeve. 'No…I can't tell him!'

"Yeah…I kinda fell down from the stairs this morning…" She replied.

"Ouch! That must hurt…" Allen grumbled. "Oh…Where are my manners? I'm Allen Walker by the way. I'm from class 2-A. Nice to meet you." He said with his usual smile.

"Lenalee Liang, class 2-B…" Lenalee responded. "Nice to meet you, too, Walker-san."

Allen grinned. "You can call me Allen. No need to get all formal."

The teal-haired flustered a little. "O-Okay…You can call me Lenalee, too."

Allen smiled. "Okay, then. Lenalee, may I ask why you are out here alone? Don't you have any friends?" He asked.

The teal-haired shook her head. "No…I don't…"

"Then, what about Kanda and Komui-Sensei? You seem to know those two?" He pointed out.

He could see her stiffened a little when he said this.

"Kanda is someone I know when I was a child…I haven't seen him for almost 10 years already… As for Komui-Sensei…" She paused.

Allen raised a brow. "What about him?"

Lenalee sighed. "Komui-Sensei….He's my-"

"There you are, Lenalee!" She was interrupted when Komui walked over to the two.

"Oh. Allen-kun's also here." Komui stated when he saw Allen.

"Good afternoon, sir!" Allen greeted.

"Same to you." He then turned to the teal-haired. "Lenalee…I think we need to talk a little…"

Before he could finish what he was saying, she stood up and quickly walked away from the two.

"Lenalee, wait!" She ignored him and continued on her way, literally running.

Komui looked a little grim as he watched his sister left.

"Ano…Komui-Sensei?" Allen asked. "So you really know her?"

The man sighed and nodded. "Yes, I do. Lenalee's my little sister…"

He looked down at his feet. "My one and only little sister…" He murmured and eventually walked away, leaving a confusing Allen behind.

"Little sister?" Allen raised a brow. "Then...why is she avoiding him?"

* * *

 **Oh Yeah! That's all for chapter 3! How was it? I hope it's not boring... Thank you all for reading and review, plz! ^^**


	4. People these days

**Okay. First of all...CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR RELEASE, D GRAY MAN HALLOW!^^**

 **To jy24: About the plot...I can't say that you're wrong, but I can't say that you're right at the same time. But, nice job predicting!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4, People these days…**

" **Allen! Hang in there! Allen!" He heard someone shouted, gripping his hand tightly.**

 **Allen blinked his eyelids tiredly. 'What happened? Where am I?' He winced in pain when he tried to open his left eye. 'My eye…it hurts…'**

 **He tried moving his arms a little, but pain shot through his left arm when he did so. He wanted to let out a small cry but he couldn't. The pain was unbearable, but he couldn't summon even a few efforts to moan.**

" **Doctor, please, save my son!"**

' **Dad?'**

" **I'd do anything! Please, save him! He's my only son!" He listened as his Dad cried out in despair.**

" **Hey! Calm down! You're disturbing their work!"**

" **Mana, I think we should get him outside!" He heard more familiar voices.**

' **Mana? Neah? Why are they here?' Many beeping sounds of electronic machines could be heard. 'Just where the hell am I?' He thought.**

* * *

"Just where the hell am I?" Allen mumbled as he stirred a little.

"You're in the classroom at the time, Walker…" replied the person, who was standing in front of him.

"I see…classroom…" He murmured. Then suddenly, his head immediately jerked up. "W-Wait! Classroom?"

Indeed…he was in the class at the moment…falling asleep. He saw everyone staring at him, snickering. His face turned red in embarrassment as he laughed nervously.

"Did you sleep well, Walker?" asked Yeegar, smiling.

"Uhh…well…I'm very sorry, Yeegar-Sensei!" Allen exclaimed, bowing his head.

The teacher sighed. "Make sure to get enough sleep, Walker. If you fall asleep again, I might have to ask you stand up for the rest of the class."

Allen nodded. "Okay, you can sit down." Yeeger told him, walking away.

"Now, let's continue with the class. Turn to page 109, Walker!"

"Yes, sir!"

Then, they continue on with their lecture.

* * *

 **After the class**

"Hey, Allen! What's wrong? Didn't have enough sleep?" Lavi asked as the two of them walked out of the class.

"Well…not really…just feeling a little tired…" Allen replied. 'Yes, I didn't… I can't stop thinking about Komui-Sensei and Lenalee last night…' He grumbled.

Then, a slight growl from his stomach could be heard. Lavi snickered.

"Seems like your tummy is not as sleepy as you are."

The white-haired sighed. "Let's go the café. I'm hungry…"

Lavi nodded. The two then made their ways towards the café.

"Yo! Ellen! Yuu!" Lavi waved cheerfully at the two persons by the time he noticed them.

"Hey, there!" Ellen waved back when the two teens walked up to them. She sweat dropped when she saw the foods Allen was carrying.

"W-Walker…I know that you have an extraordinary large appetite, but…I think this is just ridiculous…" She murmured.

Allen blinked while sitting down. "I don't think it's that weird… This is just how I usually eat."

"Seriously?"

Lavi grinned. "You shouldn't be surprised yet, Ellen. This is just half of his usual meal. If you actually know the amount of food he normally consumes, I bet your jaw will definitely hit the ground."

The raven gulped. "Then…I'll pray for that day to never arrive…" She grumbled.

Allen chucked sheepishly, hearing this. "Excuse my unusually large stomach."

"More like a black hole…" Kanda corrected him.

The white-haired's eye twitched in annoyance at this. "Thank you for correcting, baKanda. I never knew that your head is pretty much sharp at things like this even though it is too slow to remember someone's name."

This time, it was Kanda's turn to get pissed at the comment.

"Do you wanna die or what, beansprout?" He hissed.

"Nope! I still want to live a really long live to see the day when you are clever enough to spell my name, Pony Tail." Allen replied, smirking.

Kanda gritted his teeth, popping an anger nerve. His hand was itching for the chopsticks in front of him.

Lavi shivered as he felt large ominous auras eventually surrounded the two as they were glaring intensely at one another.

'Why are they always like this?'

"They seem to get along well with one another, don't you think?" Ellen said calmly, taking a sip of her juice.

"No, we're not!" Allen and Kanda exclaimed in unison.

'Which part makes you think that they're getting along well, Ellen?' The redhead wanted to question out loud.

Suddenly, Allen winced as pain shot through his left eye. He grunted, covering the eye with his hand. 'What the?! Why is it aching?'

He felt as if his eye was suddenly shot by a small needle as the pain became more intense.

"Allen, what's wrong?" Lavi asked worryingly when he noticed.

The white-haired shook his head. "Nothing…It's just that…my left eye's a bit itching."

Ellen's eyes narrowed slightly upon hearing this.

Out of blue, they heard an announcing alarm ringing from a sound box in the café.

" **May I have all your attentions, please! This is the school's principle speaking! This is an announcement to all 2** **nd** **year junior high students. Be sure to let all your other classmates know about this if they're not here at the time!"**

This caught ever2nd years' attentions.

"I wonder what's it about…" Lavi muttered with interests.

" **All classes will be cancelled for tomorrow and the day after tomorrow including this evening! That means that you guys will be having early weekends. The reason is mainly because all the teachers will be busy arranging new classes for all of you, which means…we'll be changing classes!" The principal continued.**

All the 2nd years jumped up from their seats, cheering happily for the good news. As for the latter…they didn't actually care.

Allen raised a brow. "Changing classes? Why now? It's not even in the middle of the year yet."

Lavi shrugged. "Who knows? You know how our principal is. He always does whatever he wants."

Kanda nodded. "I agreed with that retarded rabbit just this once."

"Oh well…since we have no class this afternoon, what do you think we should do?" The white-haired asked.

"I'll be going on a date with Chomesuke of course!" Lavi grinned, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Chomesuke? You mean Sachiko? You two are dating?!" Allen asked in surprised.

"Yup! I asked her out three months ago and she said 'YES'!" The redhead nodded.

"Congratulations to you, Lavi! Good luck with your date!" The younger teen said with a smile.

Lavi smirked. "What about you, Allen? Aren't you going on a date, too?"

"Huh?" asked the white-haired, slightly confused. "Me? With who?"

The redhead grinned and playfully smacked his friend. "Who else? The new girl, of course!"

Allen's face turned red when he heard this. "L-Lenalee? Why do think I would go on a date with her? We barely know each other!"

"Aww…C'mon, Allen, don't play a fool! I know that you went to talk to her yesterday after lunch. I saw it with my own two eyes…way from the library window!" The redhead responded, poking the teen's cheek with a finger.

"Why are your eyes so sharp at things like this? You're like a Hawkeye!" The white-haired mumbled.

""I only have one eye, remember?" Lavi pointed out, gesturing at his eye patch.

"Ah….I'm sorry for saying that…" the teen apologized.

The older teen just grinned in a carefree manner and brushed it off. "Now, don't mind it! So…what were you two talking about yesterday? Did you ask her out?" He asked teasingly.

Allen rolled his eyes. "You're more interested about this…seriously… We didn't get to talk much. In fact…the first greeting I've received from her was 'Who are you?'" He grumbled, remembering yesterday's conversation. It still hurt him a little.

"Ouch…must be tough…So, you didn't get to talk much?"

"Nothing special…She's pretty quiet and a little bit strange. Also…she seems to be related to Komui-Sensei, too."

"Really? That's a bit unexpected!"

Allen nodded. "Yeah…me, too." He then turned towards Kanda, who hasn't said anything.

"Kanda, do you know anything about this?" He asked.

For the first few minutes, Kanda didn't say anything until he let out a small huff. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Eh? Umm…well because…yesterday, Lenalee-"

Another announcing sound interrupted their conversation.

 **"Allen Walker from class 2-A, please report to the principal's study right away. I repeat, Allen Walker from class 2-A, please report to the principal's study right away!"**

Then the sound quiet down.

…

"I guess I'll have to go then…" Allen murmured, standing up. "You guys go ahead and enjoy your days. I'll be in my room after this."

Lavi waved cheerfully as he watched his friend turned his heels and walked away. "Ok, Allen! If there's something going on, I'll leave a mail in your phone!"

The white-haired waved back before he finally left the cafeteria.

"What was that all about?" the redhead questioned, turning to the other two.

Kanda shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe the school has gone on a bankrupt 'cause that idiot ate all the kitchen from inside out."

Lavi fist bumped with his hands. "That is one possibility…What do you think, Ellen?"

…

"Ellen?" He turned to the raven when he received no response from her, only to find her lost in deep thoughts.

"Yeah…I guess so…" She muttered before standing up. "I have some things to take care of so I'll be leaving first. Later." She said before walking away.

"O-Okay…" was the only thing Lavi could say at that time. "Don't you she's acting kinda weird, Yuu?" He asked his remaining friend.

…

Again…no response. When he turned around, Kanda has already left.

"What is with everyone today?"

* * *

 **With Allen**

"Damn…why does it start aching now of all times?" Allen cursed, slightly touching his left scar.

'Seriously…what exactly did I even do to get this?'

He thought. He was standing outside of a large door with a tag 'PRINCIPAL' written on it. He sighed. 'No use in getting all work up about this right now.'

He knocked on the door. "Allen Walker?" came a reply from the other side.

"Yes, I'm Walker from 2-A." He responded.

"You may enter then."

Allen opened the door and walked into the room. "You called for me, Earl?"

In front of him was a large fat man wearing a suit and a large hat. He was the principal of the Black Order Academy, Adam a.k.a the Earl of Millennium.

"Yes. Take a seat first, Walker-kun." The man told him.

Allen did as he was told and sat down on a nearby chair. "So…did you need something?"

The Earl walked around the room for a moment before he stopped in front of the teen. "It's about your home tutor, Marian Cross."

The teen's eyes twitched. 'What the hell did that womanizer do now?'

* * *

 **After for a while…**

"Well then thank you for your information. You can leave now, Walker-kun." The Earl said, dismissing the teen.

"I'm glad I could help you, sir." Allen said with a small bow. He then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"What did the Earl say? It's about your master, isn't it?"

He turned to the side and spotted Ellen, leaning against the wall beside him with her arms crossed.

"Ellen? What are you doing here?"

"I'm just passing by. So…it was all about your Master, right?"

Allen nodded. "Yeah…The Earl asked if I know where he could be at the time…He has been neglecting his duty as a music teacher and has been missing for four months…" He murmured. "And since they'll be rearranging all the 2nd year's classes, he wanted all the teachers to be present…."

Ellen sighed. "So…all the teachers are present at the time except for that pervert… Unfortunately…"

"Yeah. I have no idea where he is at the time." The white-haired murmured. He sighed. "Anyway…I think I should go…Somehow…I need to relax a little." He whispered the las part.

"So…See ya!" He said and began to walk away.

Before he could walk pass her, she asked. "Walker, when did your scar start aching?"

"Huh? Umm…after I have this weird dream…" The white-haired replied, confused.

Ellen raised a brow. "A weird dream?"

The teen nodded. "Yeah… I don't really know where I was. But I remembered hearing my Dad's crying with Mana and Neah trying to calm him down. Also, there are many beeping sounds from my surroundings. That's all I can tell…."

Ellen frowned. "So…the scar's been aching since that dream?"

"Yeah…what do you think it's about?"

"You don't remember?" Ellen blurted out surprisingly.

Allen looked dumbfounded. "Uh…. Remember what?"

"How you got that scar…Do you remember it?" She asked with a serious voice.

He nodded. "Of course, I remember. Because of a car accident from seven years ago, I got this scar on the cheek and my arm was a little burnt."

The raven froze, her eyes widen in shock. "A car accident? You really don't remember?"

"Huh? What do you mean? What exactly happened?" He asked.

She let out a small tiring breathe, shaking her head slightly. "Never mind…Just forget whatever I said." She quickly left her spot, disappearing through the long corridors.

* * *

Allen was left dumbfounded. "What was that all about?" He grumbled, thinking about what Ellen had told him. At the time, he was in his usual place where he could relax the most…an unused music room.

He sighed, leaning against the window. 'First, Lenalee and now Ellen….Why the hell are girls so confusing?'

 **Ring Ring Ring**

Losing in his thoughts, he jumped a little when his cell phone rang. He sighed and answered the call.

"Yes. This is Allen."

"Hey, Allen! How are you doing?"

His eyes lit up. "Dad! Great timing! I have something I've wanted to ask you!"

"Umm…sure. What is it?" His father seemed a little confused.

Allen took a breath. "Dad…do you have any idea what happened seven years ago?" He asked.

"S-Seven years ago? What's with the sudden question?" His dad stuttered.

"Actually…I have this weird dream…" He told his dad about the dream he had and how his scar ached whenever he thought about it.

"I see…then I guess it's just a nightmare then. Did you watch too many horror movies these days?" His dad asked after he had told him everything.

The teen shook his head. "No…I haven't. Dad, did I really get these scars in a car accident? Did I really get involved in those kinds of accident?" He asked. Something sounded pretty fishy about this.

"Of course. You remember, don't you? Anyway, you should stop worrying about those kinds of things! They're just dreams."

"Are you sure? You're not hiding anything from me, right?"

"No, I'm not! Whatever should I be hiding from you? Ahahahaha." He heard his Dad laughed nervously. "Anyway, I'm quite busy at the time so I'm gonna hung up!"

"W-Wait a sec-"

"I'll call you again next time, okay? Bye!" Allen didn't even get to finish what he was saying when his dad hung up the call. He sighed.

'He IS hiding something…' He stared his at his mobile. He grabbed both of his head in frustration wanting to tear his hair apart.

'What is wrong with people these days?' He mentally screamed. Wanting to calm himself a little, he stood in front of the grand piano in the room.

Opening its lid, he sat down on the seat and placed his fingers on the keys. He took one deep breath, closing his eyes; he began to play a song.

'*sigh* So relaxing…' He thought as he listened to the sound and pitch of the keys while keeping on playing. Playing piano is one of the things that could calm him down.

'Just a dream…eh?' He thought chuckling.

 _ **It was only just a dream…**_

He started to sing along with the song.

 _ **So I travel back, down that road.**_

 _ **Will you come back, No one knows.**_

 _ **I realize, it was only just a dream…..**_

 _ **I was thinkin about you,**_

 _ **Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,**_

 _ **What we gonna be? Open my eyes,**_

 _ **It was only just a dream…**_

He hummed. 'Was it really just a dream?'

* * *

 **Oh yeah! Did you guys watch the first episode of D Gray Man Hallow? How was it? I think it was pretty great and interesting!**

 **Anyway, how was this chapter? Did you guys enjoy it? I hope you did. By the way, all the Noahs that appeared in this fanfic will play as good guys. Thanks for reading and review, plz! ^^**


	5. I have to stay strong!

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5, I have to stay strong!**

Lenalee was walking through the long corridors; lost in her thoughts.

'No afternoon classes… guess I'll just look for somewhere else to relax till the school bell rings…'

She didn't want to return to that spot from the day before. She didn't want anyone else to find her. She didn't know why, but she felt quite uncomfortable talking to someone she had just met. She didn't really like associating with the others, mostly because she felt a little awkward and nervous around them.

As she strolled down the corridor, she came across with a certain someone that she didn't want to meet the most. She immediately froze on her step and was about to turn away.

"Lenalee!" Unfortunately for her, that person happened to notice her presence. She was about to step away but she couldn't…not when he had his hand placing on his shoulder.

"Lenalee… We really need to talk!" said Komui as he gripped the girl's shoulder. Lenalee sighed and turned around to face him. Running away would be useless because she knew he would catch up with her in no time.

"What do you want, Nii-san?" She asked.

Komui sighed in relief. "I'm glad to hear still calling me that." It felt like it's been forever since he heard his sister's voice.

"Just get to your point!" She said, sounding very inpatient. Her body shook slightly as she gripped her sleeves tightly. _Just hurry up and leave me alone…_

Komui could feel her, shivering. He could feel her screaming at him as he stared into her eyes. Seeing her biting her lower lip, he knew what she was trying to do.

"Lenalee…you're holding it back, are you not?" He asked, staring at her in the eyes.

Lenalee flinched. "W-What are saying? I'm not holding anything back." She stuttered, her voice starting to crack a little.

"I'm just asking you to hurry up so I can go home." She tried very hard not to stumble upon her own words.

The man glanced for a few moments before he let out a sigh. "Okay then…How's Mother doing?" He asked.

She stiffened a little at this question. It was one topic that she didn't want to bring up, especially with her brother.

"M-Mom….She passed away three years ago…" She replied in a very low soft voice.

Komui was surprised and shocked at this. "P-Passed away? How come Father or I haven't heard of this?"

The teal-haired looked away from him. "It's because Mom didn't want either of you to know…. But….Dad knew….Maybe he didn't tell you…"

Komui sighed. "He never did…He also passed away last year."

"I see…Dad's also gone…"

The man took off his glasses and rubbed a nerve between his eyebrows. With their parents gone, that leaves only the two of them.

"So…I guess you're living with Aunt Karin right now?" He asked again.

The teal-haired nodded. "After Mom passed away, she took me in and decided to move here about a week ago."

"I see… You're not having trouble with her, right?" Komui asked, his voice filled with worries and concerns.

Lenalee nodded. "Don't worry, Nii-san. I'm alright. You need not to be worried or concerned about this. If you're thinking of taking me back to the family, I'm telling you that it's not going to work."

The man flinched. She has just read through his mind. Well…he shouldn't be surprised. They're siblings after all.

"What makes you think that it won't work? I also have the right to take you in. We might be living separately because of our parents, but we're still family!"

The teal-haired shook her head. "It won't work, Nii-san. Even though we're family, Karin would never let me go. She would never let you take me in."

Komui was frustrated by this. "Why wouldn't she?" He asked, keeping his cool temper.

"Karin…She has something she wants from me...I don't know what it is, but I know that she will do whatever it takes to keep me with her until she gets it." Lenalee replied, trying very hard not to meet her brother's eyes.

Komui sighed and put on his glasses. "I see…Very well…I understand. But…I still won't give up!" He told her.

"If she will do what it takes to keep you, then…I'll do what it takes…to bring you back with me. Okay?"

"…You're so stubborn…" The teal-haired grumbled.

The man smiled and placed his hand on her head, patting her like he used to when they were still together.

"It must be very hard for you after Mother passed away…Lenalee." He said gently, making her flinched.

"I'm sorry for not being there when you need me, Lenalee…"

The teal-haired let out a breath and took a step back, completely avoiding eye contacts with him.

"It's okay, Nii-san…It was difficult for the first few days…" She murmured. "But, I'm alright now. I'm already used to it."

She then turned away from him, facing her back against him.

"Nii-san… From here on… You and I… We're only a teacher and a student. Please… don't talk to me unless it concerns about school." She said, surprising him.

"Why?" He asked, eyes narrowing with curiosity.

She bit her lower lip, her hands clenched into fists. "Just please… I'm only asking this from you… Please leave me alone…"

With that, she walked away from him as fast as she could, practically running away.

Komui watched with sad eyes as she disappeared from his sight. He stared at his hand that he used to pat her just now.

'Lenalee…You're not smiling…not even a little…'

* * *

She continued to run as fast as her legs could. Tears were threatening to form from the corner of her eyes but she wouldn't let it fall. After she was sure that he was nowhere to be seen, she stopped running. Placing her hands on her knees, she panted. Her eyes clenched shut.

Remembering the warmth from his hand, she felt like she was about to broke down. She slowly leaned against the wall when she felt her knees became weak. She eventually went limb, dropping herself onto the floor.

She missed him. She missed her brother very much. But, she couldn't let it show on her face. She raised her hand to touch the place where he had patted her. She clenched her hand tightly. She missed her family…her Dad, her brother…She missed them.

Back when Komui was talking to her, she was trying her best not to hug him, not to throw herself against him and cry against him. Even so…she really wanted to do it. She wanted to cry very much, but she couldn't…

'I'm sorry…Nii-san…I'm so sorry…' She murmured in her thought. She couldn't tell him. She didn't want him to know. She didn't want him to help her…or rather…She didn't dare to ask him.

She began to sniff a little, but no tears fell from her eyes. She wanted to cry but she held herself back from doing so.

'No…don't cry…' She gritted her teeth. 'Don't you dare cry, Lenalee…' She screamed to herself, her fists were clenching so tight that the nails were beginning to dig into her flesh.

She had to stay strong! She can't be weak! 'Stand up!' She ordered her unmoving legs. 'Stand up, damn it!'

Her breathing became faster as if she has just run a marathon. 'I'm begging you…please move…'

'I promised Mom that I would stay strong…that I wouldn't rely on anyone… So please… MOVE!' She wanted to cry out loud, but she didn't. She felt like she's weak…unable to do anything if she cried.

She placed her hands on her face, covering it. Her teeth grounded with one another.

If only…

If only everything…her Mom…her Dad…her brother….

If only the fact that their family had broken apart…

If only the fact her parents divorcing…weren't real…

'If those were only just a nightmare…If only they were just bad dreams…' She thought.

As if on cue, a familiar song rang out in her ears. Her head jerked up as she heard the sound of piano coming from the abandoned music room. She raised a brow.

'Who could be using this kind of room?' She thought, slowly lifting herself from the floor and walked closer to the room. Strange enough…her legs had regained their strength again as she was able to stand up and move.

'Maybe it's because music is the only thing that can calm me down…'

She opened the door slightly and glanced inside. Though she knew that it was rude of her to peek at someone, she was drawn by the gentle sound coming from the piano.

Inside the room, she saw someone sitting in front of the instrument; playing it beautifully. She didn't know who it was because she couldn't see the player's face clearly.

 _ **It was only just a dream…**_

She heard him singing.

 _ **So I travel back, down that road.**_

 _ **Will you come back, No one knows.**_

 _ **I realize, it was only just a dream…..**_

 _ **I was thinkin about you,**_

 _ **Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,**_

 _ **What we gonna be? Open my eyes,**_

 _ **It was only just a dream…**_

Lenalee continued to listen as the player hummed along with the song. As she was enchanted by the player, she accidentally dropped her books.

Both of the player and she was startled a little, hearing the small sound of dropping when the books hit the ground.

"Who's there?" The player asked as he stopped playing and stood up.

"Lenalee?" He wondered when he saw her.

She was scared for a moment, fearing that she would get yelled at for sneaking at him, but then she recognized it.

"Uh…It is you after all, Lenalee. Fancy meeting you here." He continued, sounding very cheerful. HE seemed to be smiling, too…

 _That voice…_

She glanced up to look up who the person was, and when she could clearly see who the player was, his name escaped her lips.

"Allen?"

* * *

 **Okay, that's all for this chapter. How was it? Did you guys like it? Well... I have to admit that this is my first time writing this kind of thing so I hope you would understand me if I made any mistakes. Thanks for reading and review, plz! ^^**


	6. Talking to her

**This is for the song part.**

'Allen'

 _ **'Lenalee'**_

 _ **'Both'**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man or the song.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6, Talking to her**

In an abandoned room of the Black Order Junior High Building, Allen was playing the piano, singing as he did.

As he continued to play and hummed, he heard a sound of books being dropped coming from the door, which made him jumped for a few moments.

"Who's there?" He asked as he stopped playing and stood up. After all, it's pretty unusual for someone to be in this side of building…

"Lenalee?" Turning around, he muttered out the name in surprise when he saw who was standing at the door. Indeed… It was Lenalee, bending down on the floor in a hurry to pick the books.

"Uh…It is you, Lenalee. Fancy meeting you here." He continued with a smile.

Lenalee seemed to have recognized his voice as she turned her head to look at him. "Allen?"

"Hi, there! Whatcha doing here?" he asked, waving at her. She eventually stood up, looking a little panic.

"U-Umm…. it's not like that!" she exclaimed, making him confused. "It's not that I was sneaking at you! I-I was just walking down the hallway and heard someone playing piano…S-So… I was just wondering who it might be since…it sounds so great…" She whispered the last part, her cheeks flushed light pink.

Allen raised a brow, slightly confused by what she has said. When he understood what she meant, he let out a small chuckle.

"So…You can blush, can't you?" he commented.

"Eh?"

"That's good to know. Since you were very quiet ever since I first saw you, I was beginning to wonder whether you're a statue or a human." He teased with a grin.

Lenalee pouted slightly at this. "I am a human, you know?" She murmured.

"What's that?"

"N-Nothing. It's nothing at all!" She stuttered, waving her hands in front of her.

Allen caught a small glimpse of her eyes when she did this. 'Violet!' He thought. He was slightly happy because he finally got to see her eyes.

 _Wait a sec! I'm beginning to sound like a stalker!_ He slapped himself, shaking his head slightly.

"So…what are you doing here? Did you get lost or something?" He asked, walking towards her.

Lenalee stiffened, but remained her cool composure. "Yeah… I was just wandering along and I didn't seem to know the ways around this building yet. By the way…what about you, Allen?" She told him.

Allen nodded in understanding. "I see… you got lost as well…"

The teal-haired blinked. "…as well…?"

"Well…. Actually… I used to get lost on the first day of my class…" said the white-haired sheepishly with a grin. "That was how I found myself I this room…"

"I see…"

Allen glanced at her again. "Lenalee…have you been crying?" He asked.

"E-Eh? No, I haven't! What makes you think I was crying?" The teal-haired asked. Did the tears overflow from her eyes with her noticing? She was pretty sure that she didn't even let a drop of them came out from her eyes.

Allen grinned and scratched his head nervously. "Uh… well…it doesn't look that way… rather than crying… I think you have been trying to stop yourself from crying…"

Well… it did seem that way. Though no tears could be seen from her, both corners of her violet orbs were slightly red, including her cheeks and the tip of her nose. Also…he noticed her hands that were clenching tightly into fists.

"Is that so…?" Lenalee let out a small sigh. "Maybe you're right… I guess I am trying to bite back my tears…"

"Why is that? Is there something that has been troubling you?" Allen asked.

The teal-haired shook her head. "Don't worry… I'll be fine." She muttered. "…I definitely must be fine…"

Allen stared at her for a while. Something was troubling her, but she's pretending that noting has ever happened. How could he tell?

'Obviously… it's because that's what Ellen usually does…' He huffed.

"Is there anything you like to do to calm yourself?" Allen asked, making Lenalee looked at him.

"Huh? Why would you ask that?"

The teen gave her a small grin. "You don't have to tell me what's troubling you if you don't want to. But, could you at least let me cheer you up?"

Lenalee averted her eyes. "I'm asking you…why?"

"Eh?" The white-haired blinked. He then smiled. "Why? Because you're my friend of course!"

The teal-haired was taken aback by his answer. It was pretty unexpected. But somehow…it makes her… _happy_? 'How long has it been… since I've last felt this…?'

She sighed. "Idiot… What kind of person calls someone who hit him on the head without holding back…a friend?" She muttered.

Allen chuckled. "Well… I have to say… it was really hurt that day… but, because of that, I get to have a new friend." He grinned. "So…I'm glad you hit me that day, Lenalee!"

The teal-haired was speechless at this. A small pink painted both sides of her cheeks.

"So?" He nudged. "What do you like to do, Lenalee?"

The teal-haired hesitated for a moment before she gave her reply. "…I… like to play guitar…"

"Whoa! That's cool! So…that means that you like music, right?" Allen asked in wonder.

Lenalee nodded. "They're one of the things that help me relax…"

"Cool! Me, too! Yayyy! I've found someone who shares the same thought as me!" The teen exclaimed cheerfully like a small kid, excitements and glee were visible in his silver eyes. He immediately walked beside the piano to pick up a guitar, which was resting there for a while.

"Here! C'mon! Play it!" He said, handing the instrument to her. "It's a bit old but, it can still be used. I wanna hear you play!"

Lenalee took the guitar and stared at him. "T-Then…would you play the piano as well? I-I also love to hear you play again…" She asked, sounding a little very undaring.

Allen nodded and sat down in his seat again. "Sure thing! Come on! You can sit beside me and play!" He told her.

The teal-haired only nodded and made her way towards him. Placing her things on a nearby desk, she sat down beside him, holding the guitar in place.

"So, what song do you wanna play?" asked Allen with a smile.

Lenalee blushed slightly as her eyes softened. "The one that you played…just now…"

He nodded. "Alright! Let's also sing dual while we're at it! You know how to, right?"

The tea-haired nodded. "…A little…"

Allen grinned and placed his fingers on the keys. "Okay! Let's start!" Somehow…today, he's pretty much anxious to play.

As soon as his fingers hit the first key, the song began to ring out in the room. The teal-haired was amazed by the melody that came from the piano that the teen played. Hearing each of the notes flowing into her ears, she felt as if the world has disappeared while only the two of them remained.

Allen grinned and took a deep breath before he sang out the first part.

 _I was thinkin about you,_

 _Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,_

 _What we gonna be? Open my eyes,_

 _It was only just a dream…_

Hearing him sing, she began to play as well. Pressing her left fingers against the cords, her right fingers stroke the string from the finger board.

 _ **So I travel back, down that road.**_

 _ **Will you come back, No one knows.**_

 _ **I realize, it was only just a dream…**_

She sang her part. It felt so great. The world surrounding has definitely went invisible to them as the combining sound of the guitar and the piano continued…along with their singing.

Allen gave the girl a goofy grin as he continued.

 _I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement._

 _Number one spot and now you found you a replacement._

 _I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby._

 _Now you ain't around, baby I can't think._

 _I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring._

 _Cuz I can still feel it in the air._

 _I see your pretty face run my fingers through your hair._

 _My lover, my life._

 _My baby, my wife._

 _You left me, I'm tied._

 _Cause I knew that it just ain't right._

The two stared at one another before taking deep breaths and sang out the chorus.

 _ **I was thinkin about you,**_

 _ **Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,**_

 _ **What we gonna be? Open my eyes,**_

 _ **It was only just a dream.**_

 _ **So I travel back, down that road.**_

 _ **Will you come back, No one knows.**_

 _ **I realize, it was only just a dream…**_

Stroking the strings along with the song, Lenalee felt very much refresh, her troubles forgotten at the time.

 _ **When I'm ridin I swear I see your face at every turn.**_

 _ **I'm tryin to get my usher over, but I can let it burn.**_

 _ **And I just hope you notice you're the only one I yearn for.**_

 _ **No wonder I'll be missing when I learn?**_

 _ **Didn't give you all my love,**_

 _ **I guess now I got my payback.**_

 _ **Now I'm in the club thinkin all about you baby.**_

 _ **Hey, you were so easy to love. But wait,**_

 _ **I guess that love wasn't enough.**_

 _ **I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.**_

 _ **And now I'm wishin that you'd pick up the phone.**_

 _ **But you made a decision that you wanted to move on.**_

 _ **Cuz I was wrong…**_

Somehow…she began to feel a little calm…

 _ **I was thinkin about you,**_

 _ **Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,**_

 _ **What we gonna be? Open my eyes,**_

 _ **It was only just a dream.**_

 _ **So I travel back, down that road.**_

 _ **Will you come back, No one knows.**_

 _ **I realize, it was only just a dream.**_

She glanced at Allen and saw him smiling.

 _ **If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**_

 _ **If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**_

 _ **And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.**_

 _ **OOOOHHHHHH.**_

 _ **If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. (If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)**_

 _ **If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. (If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)**_

 _ **And they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.**_

'This is the best feeling ever!' Allen thought.

 _ **I was thinkin about you,**_

 _ **Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,**_

 _ **What we gonna be? Open my eyes, (Open my eyes)**_

 _ **It was only just a dream. (Its just a dream)**_

'He looks like he's having fun!' Lenalee said in her thought.

 _ **So I travel back (Travel back, I travel back), down that road.(down that road)**_

 _ **Will you come back, No one knows. (no one knows)**_

 _ **I realize, it was only just a dream. (no no nooo)**_

 _ **Ooooohhh…**_

 _ **I was thinkin about you,**_

 _ **Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,**_

 _ **What we gonna be? Open my eyes, (Open my eyes x2)**_

 _ **It was only just a dream…**_

 _ **Travel back, down that road.**_

 _ **Will you come back, No one knows.**_

 _ **I realize (I realize), it was only just a dream.**_

 _ **Oh hay…**_

 _ **It was only just a dream.**_

 _ **It was only just a dream.**_

 _ **Naaaahh Ohh~**_

Lenalee stopped stroking the string, but Allen continued for a while until the song finally ended.

"Whoa! That felt so amazing!" He commented, stretching his arms while he stared at the ceiling. He then glanced back the teal-haired beside him.

"So…how are you feeling now, Lenalee? Better?" He asked.

She turned to him and nodded. "Yeah… I feel much more better now…Thanks to you, Allen." She said gratefully.

"My pleasure, Milady." He smiled, making her blushed again. He didn't notice it though.

"Wahh… It's already this late!" He exclaimed as he glanced at the window. True to his word… the sky was beginning to turn orange as the dusk eventually arrived.

Lenalee placed the guitar down and stood up. "Maybe I should go back now…" _I have to prepare dinner before they return…_

"Okay…I'll walk you home then!" Allen said as he too stood up, closing the lid of the piano.

"It's pretty much late and it's dangerous for you to walk around without someone beside you." He added before she could protest. "No protest allowed!" He declared.

Lenalee blinked at the teen in front of her. "Okay… Thank you…then…"

* * *

Allen grinned and picked up his school bag. "So…let's be on our way! You live outside the Academy, right?"

The teal-haired nodded.

"Say… Lenalee…I heard that you transferred from China, right?" Allen asked the girl beside him as the two continued to stroll down the street.

The teal-haired nodded. "Yes. My aunt, for some reasons, wanted to move back here so we took her words and came to this town."

"Move back? So…you've lived here before?"

"Yeah… I was born here… in this town and has lived here until I was six years old. But, due to my family circumstances, I had to move to China along with my Mom."

"I see…"

They came to a stop when they arrived in front of a house with a tag 'Liang' on the gate.

"We're here. Thanks for walking me home, Allen." She said.

"It's alright. We're friends after all." The white-haired grinned sheepishly.

The teal-haired felt her cheeks reddened. "A-Also…about today… Thanks for cheering me up…for calling me…your friend…"

Allen blinked before he smiled. "No problem at all. Say… wanna do it again tomorrow? It's holiday after all!"

She stared thoughtfully at him before nodded. "Sure… I don't think I have any plan."

"Okay. So, where shall we meet? Do you want me to come and pick you from here?"

She shook her head. "No…Let's just meet at the school gate. I'll call you when I get there."

"Sure. Let's exchange numbers. That way… I can come and see you at the gate." said Allen as he took out his mobile from his pocket.

"Okay…"

"Well then… take care, Lenalee. See you tomorrow!" The white-haired waved at her as he walked down the street.

"Yeah! Good night Allen!" The teal-haired responded. She then made her way towards the door and searched for the house keys.

But, before she could even found the keys, the door slammed opened from inside and she was suddenly dragged into the house.

"Who the hell was that boy, wench?" asked a voice, filled with rage, as soon as Lenalee hit the ground.

'They've already returned?' was Lenalee's only thought at the time.

* * *

 **Whew! So exhausted! Sorry for the late updates, guys! (I hope I'm not too late...) So... how was this chapter? Was it okay? Oh well...any way... the song that I used in this chapter is called 'Just a Dream', Sam and Christina's cover. Oh gosh! I love that song so much! Back to where I'm saying, what do you think of this chapter? Was it interesting? I hope it was. Thanks for reading and review, plz!**


	7. Welcome Party

**D Gray Man hallow, episode 2 has been released! I'm so happy! I love that part where Allen stabbed Link with his sword. That scene is hilarious. Anyway, here Chapter 7.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7, Welcome party**

Lenalee's eyes snapped open when she heard the sound of her alarm clock ringing from her side table. She groaned softly as she sat up from her bed.

'Ahh…it's morning already…' She thought, stretching her body. 'I better take a shower.'

She got up from her bed and walked into the bedroom. Slipping out of her night gown, she stepped into the warm shower. Feeling the warm stream inside the bathroom and the hot water touched her skin, she hissed in pain.

'Seriously…that hurts…' She murmured as she slightly touched the place where she was hit yesterday evening.

* * *

" **Who the hell was that boy, wench?" Ran asked in anger as soon as she dragged Lenalee into the house. A small yelp of surprise escaped her lips when she felt herself hit the floor.**

 **She lifted herself up from the floor to rub her head but Ran grabbed her hand before she could do so. "Hey! Don't ignore me like you usually do, girl! I'm asking who that boy was!" Ran shouted.**

 **Lenalee stared at her for a while before she answered. "…Just someone I know…"**

 **Ran gritted her teeth. "…Someone you know…?" She mumbled. "Stop joking around!" She snapped, throwing the teal-haired back onto the floor, and pulled out a stick from the nearby counter.**

 **Lenalee's eyes widened with fears and shocked.** _ **When did they get something like that?**_

 **When she saw Ran lifted the stick and prepared to swing at her, she closed her eyes and braced herself.** **She winced, biting her lower lip as the thin yet very painful when being hit weapon found its target on her right shoulder.**

" **You wench!" Ran yelled furiously as she hit Lenalee with the stick again and again. "He's one of your so call FRIENDS! Am I right?"**

 **She hit her in the right shoulder.**

" **I bet you make him your friend…!"**

 **She hit her at the back. "…so that you can brag him…!"**

 **And at the back again. "…about us…"**

 **She hit her in the shoulder. "…hitting you all the time!" She yelled.**

" **I'm right?!" She hit her with so much force that the stick has snapped and broken! Lenalee could only let out a small whimper while she was being beaten by her cousin.**

 **Ran stopped to catch in some breath. Yelling and beating the teal-haired at the same time caused her to have the lack of oxygen.**

" **Now…Answer me, wench! Or else I'll beat you up again!" She threatened the girl while panting slightly.**

 **Lenalee didn't respond. Instead, she just rubbed the injuries to ease the pain. Ran was angered by this and she immediately grabbed a fist-fulled of Lenalee's hair and yanked her forward. "I'm asking you a question, you ungrateful wench!"**

" **Let her go, Ran!" Karin ordered as she approached the scene.**

" **But, Mom-" the girl was going to protest but stopped by her mother's well-known glare.**

" **Do NOT make me repeat myself, Ran!"**

 **The girl shivered before scowling and letting go of Lenalee. The teal-haired dropped to the ground with a small 'THUD!'**

 **Karin stared at her niece. "Lenalee…I do not mind if you're going to make friends. But…you will never EVER mention of this matter to any of your friends…or ELSE!" She stated, clearly giving the girl a warning.**

 **Lenalee nodded. She wanted to get over with this and get to her room to treat herself.**

" **Very well, then. Do you mind making dinner for us before going back to your room?" Karin said, sounding satisfied.**

" **Yes, Karin…"**

* * *

Lenalee winced slightly as she covered her small injuries with bandages.

'I am aware of the fact that Ran loves to beat the hell out of me… but, this is the first time she has ever used a stick…' She sighed. 'So tiring…'

She quickly changed into her uniform before leaving her room, not forgetting her… bag pack? Oh well…. She then hurried downstairs into the kitchen to prepared breakfast for her aunt and her cousin. After preparing the meals and eating her part of the food, she grabbed her bag and made her way to the front door.

As she was about to put on her shoes…

"Going to school already, Lenalee?"

She flinched, hearing Karin's voice. She turned around and responded. "Yes, Karin. It's a little earlier than usual but I have things to take care of."

Karin nodded. "Oh well… Take care."

"I'll be on my way then! Breakfast's already on the table." With that, the teal-haired quickly skipped out of the house, heading to the academy.

* * *

"Okay! All done!" Allen said out in satisfaction as he glanced around his room. He's been spending times unpacking and tidying up his things for three days and now he's finally finished. He brushed away the sweats from his forehead as he let out a huff.

"Just in time!" He murmured glancing at the clock. It was almost 7:00. Lenalee should be here anytime.

'She probably wouldn't want to step into a messy room after all…'

Then, his phone vibrated. He quickly picked it up and checked the caller.

'Speaking of the devil…' He thought with an amusing smirk.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Allen! I almost arrive at the school gate now." said Lenalee from the other line.

"Okay! I'll be there right away!" He responded before he hung up. He picked up his room key and quickly left the room.

Little did he know, as soon as the sound of his door closing was heard, Lavi was smirking from the other side of the room. "There he goes!"

Allen quickly skipped out of the residence, practically running towards the school gate, which is a bit far away from the dorm building. As he continued on his way to the gate, he eventually spotted a familiar teal-haired girl, waving at him as she also saw him.

"Good morning, Lenalee! I'm sorry for making you wait!" The white-haired cheerfully greeted her as soon as he approached the girl.

The girl shook her head slightly. "No, it's alright. I've got here just now."

He grinned sheepishly and stared at her. "Uhh… Lenalee…You're wearing the school uniform?" he stated.

Lenalee blinked and stared at herself. Yup! It was holiday for the 2nd year middle schooler, but Lenalee was still wearing her school uniform. Why did she wear this? Did she forget?

"Umm…well…I guess I forgot." She stated nervously.

Allen chuckled and shook his head. "I didn't think you can be forgetful. Oh well… there are different kinds of people in this world. Let's go, shall we?"

Lenalee nodded then the two began to walk away from the gate.

Actually…Lenalee didn't really forget. She just wore this because she didn't want either of her house members to know that they have no classes today. She felt bad for lying at the white-haired though.

"Oh yeah! By the way, I forgot that we're not allowed to enter the school buildings doing this two-day holiday." Allen told her.

"Eh? Why?"

"Well… mainly because we might disturb the other students since the only year that doesn't have class is 2nd year." The white-haired explained.

"Then… we can't use the abandoned music room?"

He grinned and suggested. "Let's go to my room instead. I've already known this would've happened so I've brought a guitar in my room. As for the piano, I already have my own keyboard."

Lenalee's eyes sparkled in amusement. "That's cool. Did you buy it just now?"

"Nope! My Dad's company sort of works on music programs so… Well… let's just say I have many other instruments I like to play. Piano is still my favorite though." He answered nervously.

"I see… But, wouldn't I be a bother… for suddenly dropping by your room like that?" she asked, not wanting to be a nuisance to him.

Allen shook his head. "Nope! You're more than welcome into my room. We're friends, are we not?"

The teal-haired looked away; a small smile carved onto her lips for a moment before immediately disappeared. "Yeah… we are…"

"Though…we have one thing that's going to bother us…" the teen murmured.

She raised her brow. "What might that be?"

Allen looked a little nervous before rubbing his neck. "The residence dorm is a bit far away from here…" He muttered, pointing at the three large buildings several meters away from them.

The teal-haired sweat dropped. "At least… I feel like walking today…"

"I apologies about that…"

"No need to worry. I don't really mind." The teal-haired assured him.

The white-haired smiled. "Then, let's go!"

* * *

"Wow! The residence buildings are so huge!" Lenalee wondered out in amazement as she stared at the three large buildings before her. "They look like castles! So majestic!"

"This is your first time being here!" The two of them were walking towards the King David residence, the first and foremost building; the nearest one when he asked her this.

Lenalee nodded. "I've heard of them, but this is my first time to see them in person!"

"Well… may I be the first one to welcome you the, Milady? The entrance is right here!" He gestured at a large door under the King David residence.

"We'll use the stairs. My room's on the second floor." He told her and they went upstairs. After continuing their way through the long corridor, Allen stopped in front of a room. "We're here, Lenalee."

"This is Allen's room?" Lenalee asked. The white-haired nodded and unlocked the door with his keys. He opened the door and stepped aside.

"Ladies first!" He grinned, bowing slightly at her.

"What a gentleman…" The teal-haired teased before she stepped inside. As soon as she set her first step into his room…

"SURPRISE!" A loud cheering voice boomed out from the room causing the two teens to jump in surprise.

"What the hell?!" Allen exclaimed in surprise as he immediately stepped into the room, standing protectively in front of the teal-haired.

"Welcome to King David Residence, Allen!" Lavi shouted cheerfully as he jumped forward; holding up party goods in his hands. "Come on! Let us party!"

"YEAH!" Everyone behind him cheered. Wait… everyone?

Allen looked past the red head into his room. His jaw almost dropped to the ground at the scene before him.

His room …which he spent three days tidying and cleaning… was all messed up now. There are foods and drinks on the table, a large paper with texts 'WELCOME!' hanging on the walls and many other party decorating. Also, he spotted familiar faces inside the room.

"Kanda? Miranda? Krory? Alma? Everyone?" He blurted out the names.

"Hi there!" All of them, excluding Kanda, greeted back and welcomed him.

"Hello there, dear cousin." A young girl with purple hair greeted. Beside her was another tall teenager.

"Even Tykki and Road are here?!" _Seriously…what the hell are they doing here?_

Tykki smirked, knowing what the teen was thinking. "Your friend there invites all of us here to celebrate your moving into the dorm, cousin." He said, pointing towards Lavi who was grinning at him.

"I see…Wait a minute! You and Road are also-" Allen didn't even get to finish his sentence as Road suddenly threw herself on his back, clinging tightly onto him.

"Yup! Me and Tykki has been staying here for almost a year! Didn't Mana or your Dad tell you?" she asked, playfully poking his cheek.

"No, he didn't! Now, get off me immediately, Road!" He growled, trying to shake her off.

"Boo! Why?!" The girl whined childishly, tightening her grips on him.

"Seriously, Road! Let me go!"

…But, no avail…

Everyone laughed at this. Lavi chuckled slightly.

"Geeze…you haven't changed even a little after all this time, Road." He commented. Then, he noticed Lenalee, who was still standing at the door.

"Hi there! You must be the new student. Lenalee Liang, right?" He asked as he approached the girl.

The teal-haired nodded timidly. Lavi grinned and held out his hand.

"My name's Lavi. Nice to meet ya, Lenalee!"

Lenalee nodded acknowledging and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, too, Lavi."

"Did Allen invite you here? That's great! Come on in and enjoy the party with us!" She didn't get the chance to answer or say anything as the redhead dragged her into the room.

'What have I got myself into now?' Lenalee murmured to herself.

* * *

 **Oh yeah! Done! I'm supposed to upload this chapter last night but I was too excited about the anime and forgot... Sorry. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading and review, plz!**


	8. New Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8, New Friends**

Lavi and his friends decided to hold a welcome party for Allen and they dragged Lenalee into it. Allen was pretty much annoyed by this at first but shrugged it off since they have no classes.

"Guys, I don't mind you all partying in my room…" He told them, crossing his arms. "…but, you better clean up the mess afterwards, okay?" He smiled sweetly at them.

Everyone, except for Lenalee and Kanda, shivered at this. That overly sweet smile of his made them felt shivers.

"Of course, we will. Right, guys?" Lavi stuttered, turning his head to the others. They all nodded in agreement. _Because we know better than to mess with an angry teen…especially Allen, Kanda and Ellen._

Seeing this, Allen gave nodded before turning around. "By the way, guys… This is Lenalee Liang from class 2-B, my new friend." He introduced, gesturing to the teal-haired hiding behind him.

"H-Hi…" She greeted.

Allen chuckled. "Now now, Lenalee. They won't bite. These are all my friends." He told her moving aside. The moment he did this, someone flung herself towards the teal-haired tackling her onto the floor.

"Wahhhh! She's so cute! Just like a Chinese doll!" Road exclaimed, hugging Lenalee, who blushed madly.

"Road! That's not very nice at all!" the white-haired scolded, picking up his cousin.

Road smirked and teased. "Oho…Don't tell me… you're jealous cuz I hugged her, Allen."

Allen's face flushed red. "W-What? No! It's not like that! Stop joking around!"

"Allen's blushing! He's blushing!" Lavi exclaimed with a silly grin.

Tykki nodded. "Yup! He's definitely blushing!"

"Enough already, you two!" The white-haired shouted, letting go of the girl and walked to the two.

Road giggled. "Allen's so timid." She then turned to lnealee. "Sorry about that earlier. My name's Road Kamelot. Pleased to meet you, Lenalee." She smiled offering the teal-haired her hand.

Lenalee took her hand and stood up. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too. You're also Allen's friend? But... you seem…"

"I'm in grade school, 2nd year. I'm his cousin." The bluenette interrupted. "The same goes for Tykki. He's in a high schooler."

"Oh…sorry… I didn't mean to sound rude or strange." The teal-haired apologized nervously.

Road brushed t off. "Don't worry. I know what you mean. By the way…I heard that you hit Allen on the head when you first met him, right?" She asked, grinning. Obviously, she found this very amusement.

"Eh? Really? You hit him in the head? That's cool, cho!" A brown-haired girl butted in.

Lenalee blushed in embarrassment. "Y-Yes… I did…But that was because he was staring at me and that led into me to think that… he was glaring at me…"

A small giggle broke out from the two girls when they heard this.

"Serves him right. Maybe he practically got that part form his pervert teacher." Road stated.

"I did not!" Allen protested, appearing from behind the three. "There's no way that womanizer would be able to corrupt my mind!"

"Yeah…sure…" the two murmured giving him a strange look which made him felt uneasy.

The brunette than turned to Lenalee. "My name's Sachiko by the way. I haven't told you my name yet, cho."

"Nice to meet you, Sachiko." The girl shushed her.

"But, I'd rather you call me 'Chomesuke' instead, cho." The brunette grinned sheepishly.

The teal-haired gave her a questioning look. "That's a cute name…But mind if I ask why?"

Chomesuke smiled. "That's because it's the name that Lavi gave me of course, cho!"

Lenalee blinked and pointed at the red head who was chatting with Tykki and the others. "Him?"

The brunette nodded. "Lavi's her boyfriend…" Allen told her with a sigh.

The teal-haired nodded in understanding. The teen gave her a smile before handling her a glass of juice.

"Here. You must be thirsty after all the walking."

"Thanks…" she accepted the glass with shaky hands.

"Well…guess we'll have to play later… I don't think we can concentrate with all the noises around us." He grinned sheepishly, scratching his cheek.

"It's okay… You seem to have a lot of friends, Allen." The teal-haired commented, glancing around. "And they seem to be good people, too…" She somehow felt a little envious.

Allen noticed this and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Lenalee. If they're my friends, then they're yours, too. How do I describe this…?" He muttered.

"That's right! Friends of friends! That's the word!" He beamed cheerfully. Everyone around him heard this and chuckled.

Chomesuke came up to Lenalee and playfully threw an arm around her shoulder. "C'mon, Lena! Don't say something that makes you feel left out like that! We're all buddies here, cho! Right, guys?"

"Yeah! Chomesuke's right! Welcome to the club, Lenalee." said a teen with short dark hair, and a scar on his nose.

The teal-haired stared at the teen for a moment, thinking that he's similar to someone. "Alma? Is that you?" She asked in surprise recognizing who the teen was.

"Long time no see, Lenalee. It has been a while." Alma greeted.

"So… you're studying here?"

Alma nodded. "I've been attending this school together with Yuu. We're in the same year, but different class though."

Lenalee clasped her hand together. "That's good to know! You two are still together as always!"

The dark-haired rubbed the back of his head. "We are…but Yuu's still very much short-tempered."

"I know, right?"

"You got a problem with that?" a third voice joined the two's conversation. The two of them turned around to see Kanda, who was emitting a murderous aura.

"Nope! Not at all!" Alma responded; a sweat rolled down his head.

The pony-tail ignored him and turned to the teal-haired. "I didn't know that you've associated yourself with that beansprout."

 _Bean sprout?_ She raised a brow. "…I'm not really sure how. One minute, I was by myself, and the next minute, I found him calling me his friend. Maybe it's because of his attitude that made people trust him by instinct." She told him.

Kanda sighed. "That's just like him…You seem more cheerful than the day you've arrived, you know?"

The teal-haired blinked. "Really?"

"Indeed, you are." Allen said with a smile, joining the chatting. "I'm glad to see that you have someone you know, Lenalee." He gestured towards Kanda and Alma. "But…I'm surprised to see baKanda joining the party today." He smirked.

Kanda's eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared menacingly at the smirking teen. "Do you mind telling me your death wish, Moyashi?"

The teen gave him a thoughtful look before answering. "I wish for your old man brain to become a little smarter than before."

"How about seeing Yuu's hair being tied by a ribbon?" Lavi interrupted.

…

Everyone in the room stared at him.

"Eh?" He uttered with an innocent blink.

"You're so dead! You retarded rabbit!" Kanda hissed furiously before jumping at the poor rabbit, who only whimpered and ran away. "GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" His predator shouted as he began to chase the prey around the room.

Chomesuke sighed. "He'll never learn, will he?" Everyone nodded in agreement as they watched the two teens playing tag across the room.

"Let's just ignore them for now…" Allen suggested, and the others agreed right away.

And, the party went on…

"say…we're missing someone out, aren't we?" Tykki said out loud as he glanced around.

"Eh? Who?" Road asked curiously.

"You know….that girl with black hair that usually plays with Allen…" Tykki stated, placing a hand on his chin. "…If I remember correctly…her name is…What was her name again?"

Road popped a vein. "You're the one to mention this yet you don't even know her name?"

Tykki scratched rubbed his head nervously. "Sorry about that… I only remember that her name is quite similar to Allen…Ahahaha…"

"Could it be…you're talking about Ellen?" Allen asked as he approached the two.

"Yeah! That's the name!"

"Now that you've mentioned it…I haven't seen her around…" The white-haired murmured as he looked around, searching for the missing raven.

"You guys didn't invite her?" he asked turning to his cousins.

Road shrugged. "Don't know…Lavi's the one handling the invitations…"

"Maybe he forgot to call or something like that…" Tykki pointed.

Allen sighed. "Maybe you're right…"

"No! He's didn't forget, cho!" Chomesuke stepped in. "Lavi made sure to invite all of us, but he neither got any response from Ellen or heard from her! She didn't even pick up his calls, cho!"

Now…that's strange. It wasn't like her to ignore someone's call whether she likes the person or not. She's always been that way.

"Sachiko, do you have any idea where she could be at the time?" the teen asked. He suddenly had this over-worried feeling from his chest.

The brunette pouted. "I told you to call me Chomesuke, cho!" She sighed and gave up. "Oh well… No idea…She's acting very strange ever since yesterday evening. I don't really wanna mess with her when she's like that, cho…"

"Is that so?" Yesterday evening…he remembered talking to her for a bit. He has to say… she was not being her usual self after she asked him about his scar.

"Maybe you can go and ask Tsukina, cho!" Chomesuke suggested, jerking her thumb towards a black-haired girl who was standing at the balcony. "She's the one closet to Ellen after all. She might know what is wrong with her."

Allen nodded and walked up to the black-haired. She was leaning against the balcony with a glass of juice in her hand. Her expression was still emotionless as ever. Because of that, no one seems to know what she's always thinking in her head. But, he was quite surprised that Ellen got along pretty well with her.

As he got close enough to her, he tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to turn her attention to him.

"Hi, there, Tsukina." He greeted. "You're as isolated as ever. I didn't know that you were here all the time."

Tsukina only gave him a blank look. "Well…that's pretty normal for me."

"Say…do you happen to know where Ellen is? Sachiko told me that she's also invited to the party but got no reply." He asked, getting straight to the point. "Could it be that…she's not feeling well?"

The black-haired stared at him for a few moments. "Yuki… I'm guessing that she's in her own room. But, I think you should leave her alone for the time being." She suggested.

"Eh? Why is that?" Allen asked, curious.

Tsukina sighed. "Yuki doesn't seem to be her usual self… I can't really tell what's going on with her, but I can tell that she wants to be alone for now."

The white-haired rubbed his neck. "That's strange…I thought you might know about this…"

"I'm not the one who knows everything about Yuki, Allen." She stated.

"Huh? But… I thought that you're closer to her than anyone else."

"For now, I AM the closet one to her, but… I wasn't. You're the one who's really close to her, Allen. You two are childhood friends, remember?" She pointed out.

"The two of you used to be closer to one another more than anyone else. You always know what each other is thinking….almost like siblings…" said Tsukina, eying the teen carefully.

Allen was listening carefully to every word that the girl was telling him. She was right. Ellen was his first friend. He could always tell what she was thinking, and that goes the same for her. But…why did she suddenly feel unreached towards him? Why did he feel like she suddenly distanced herself from him?

'Sure…he's always talking to me at school. She even sits with us when having lunch…' He grumbled to himself.

She was his friend, but she was suddenly distant from him. But, why? There seemed to be gaps in his memories. That part… that part about him and her… it has disappeared for some reason, but he couln't tell why.

Tsukina seemed to know what he was thinking. "Don't be so concerned about this, Allen. For the time being, just leave her for a while." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "She would definitely tell you when she felt like it though I cannot tell what or when. Just give her some times."

Allen sighed and nodded. "Yeah… I guess I should let her be…for now."

"Well the, that settles your problem. You should go back to the party and cool your head for a bit."

"Sure…"

With that, the two walked back inside, joining the others.

* * *

Little did they know, the girl in mentioned wasn't in her room at the time. She was on the rooftop, lying flat on her back with a headphone covering her ears. She could hear the beeping sound of missed calls coming from her cell phone, but she ignored it.

'Why now of all times?' She thought. "Why now of all times that that idiot's scar's aching?!" She growled, slamming her fist against the floor!

'Eleanor…What am I going to do…?' She muttered, staring at the sky.

* * *

 **There! Chapter 8, finished! By the way, Ellen and Yuki is the same person. Ellen is the girl's real name but for some reason, only Tsukina calls her 'Yuki'. Anyway, Thanks for reading and review, plz! ^^**

 **You can tell me when the story's getting boring. I'll try to make it more interesting in the future. Thank you!**


	9. Class Arrangements

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9, Class arrangements**

The two-days holiday was over and the middle school building of the Black Order was once again, filled with all the missing absent 2nd year students. All of them were currently crowding in front of a large clipboard with large text saying 'CLASS REARRANGEMENT'.

Yes. Two days ago, the school principal has announced that all the classes of the 2nd year will all be rearranged. So everyone was pretty much excited to know what class they were going to be in.

"Excuse me! Coming through…" Allen murmured as he pushed through the crowd, trying to pry his way.

"We're counting on you, Allen! Check our names for us!" Lavi shouted the back of the crowds. Beside him were Chomesuke, Lenalee, Kanda and Tsukina.

Allen whimpered as he was accidentally hit by a random student's elbow in his face. "Why only me?!"

Kanda sneered. "That's because you're the shortest one around here, Moyashi!"

"MY NAME IS ALLEN, BAKANDA!" The teen responded from between the crowds.

Lavi grinned. "Keep on moving, Allen! It's your fault for losing in rock-paper-scissors, remember?"

"I have no idea that he would do so bad in that game…" Chomesuke muttered.

"You guys are way too cruel!" The white-haired wailed.

Lenalee only blinked as she watched the white-haired teen pushing his way through the front. 'I wonder what class I am going to be in….'

Kanda scowled impatiently and was about to shout at Allen to hurry up, but he stopped when he noticed the black-haired girl beside him glancing around. She looked like she was looking for someone as she turned her head from side to side.

"Hey, who're you looking for?" He asked.

Tsukina didn't respond and continue to look around for a while, much to Kanda's annoyance.

"She's not here…" the girl whispered after she was sure that she couldn't find that person.

"Huh?"

"Yuki…she's not here…she's nowhere…" the girl added.

 _Yuki…snow?_ "You mean that chibi?" Kanda raised a brow. Not that the girl mentioned it…that girl has been missing for a while now. "Did you two have a fight or something?"

Tsukina shook her head. "No...we didn't… She's trying to distant herself from all of us…for what reason that I do not know…"

The teen sighed. "Seriously… what the hell is happening these days? First, that idiot's sister, then that chibi… You people from Asia really like to cause troubles around."

"I'm not really sure about that teal-haired girl, but Yuki is absolutely not from Asia… And do I have to remind you that you're also from Japan like me?" responded the girl, sounding calm.

Kanda's eyes twitched in annoyance. "Tch…whatever…"

Tsukina glanced at Kanda for a moment. 'If it's him…he might be able to keep up with Yuki…No… He's the only one who can keep up with her…'

The teen noticed the girl staring at him. "What're you looking at?" He asked, annoyed.

"Kanda Yu… I have a favor to ask from you…"

Kanda smirked in amusement. "Now, that's new to me…I thought you're an unassociated type."

Tsukina sighed. "I do not wish to cause any troubles to my surroundings, but… I can't leave someone who's having problem as well."

The Japanese teen eyed her carefully before rubbing his temple. "Very well… Keep in mind that I'm doing this only because I know that you would keep bugging me even if I were to refuse you."

"I won't force you into doing something that you don't want to do. You're welcome to refuse my request anytime you want, Kanda…" She told him.

The teen huffed. "Alright… so what is it that you want to ask me?"

Before Tsukina could utter a word, they were interrupted by Lavi who suddenly pulled both of them into a group hug along with Allen, Lenalee and Chomesuke.

"YAYYYYY! We're in the same room! I'm so happy!" The redhead exclaimed happily.

"Let the hell go of me!" Kanda growled.

* * *

"That was so painful back in there…" Allen murmured as he leaned his head into his desk.

"Good job on checking all of our class, Allen." Lavi grinned, giving his friend a thumb-up.

Lenalee sighed as she stared at the two from her desk. But, her seat wasn't very far from the two. She's sitting in front of Allen, who's seating at the back of the class.

"Hey, guys! Look! Kro-chan and Alma are also here!" Lavi exclaimed, pulling Krory and Alma's arms.

"Hi there!" Alma greeted.

"Mirnada and Marie, too, Cho!" Chomesuke added, pulling the mentioned people to the group.

"Wow… I have a feeling that this is going to be one noisy class…" Allen murmured.

"This is the best class ever! Everyone's here! Yayy!'

"Okay…Alright. I get it, Lavi. So could you please pipe down for a second…?"

Lenalee giggled. "He's just like a grade school kid."

Allen glanced at her and smiled. "I'm glad we're in the same class, Lenalee. Now we can spend most of our time together." _Also…I'm glad to finally see you smile…_

The teal-haired blushed. "Yeah…Me, too… But, I wonder who else made all the class rearrangement… It seems like most of your friends are here…"

"Now that you mentioned it… All of us have been in separate class ever since our first year. It's very much strange." The white-haired wondered.

"Maybe someone else is behind all of this." Lavi pointed out.

"Eh? Who else could it be? Anyone in your mind?"

"Hmm…maybe your master?"

"No way…that pervert has been missing for four months…"

Tsukina glanced at the group from afar as she listened to their conversation.

"I haven't seen that chibi anywhere in this room." Kanda approached her. "Do you think she's in different class?"

"I'm not really sure about it… We'll have to wait and see…" responded the girl calmly.

Kanda scowled. "So…what is it that you want to ask me?"

Tsukina stared at him. "…We'll talk later… The teacher's coming…"

"Huh?"

"Good morning, everyone!" Komui greeted as he entered the room with his attendance and lecture notes in his hand.

…

Kanda's eyes twitched in annoyance at this. Silence filled the whole class as they stared at their new (or old) homeroom teacher making his way to the front desk.

"I see… most of my old students are here. I'm glad to know that." He beamed glancing around. "…There're also a few new faces here and there, but I hope you all get along well. To all the new students, in case you don't know me yet, I'm Komui Lee, your homeroom teacher."

A few students responded with 'Nice to meet you' and vice versa…

The only thought that was going through Allen and his friends was…

'Now we know who's behind all of this….' They sweat dropped.

Lenalee frowned as she stared at Komui. He noticed this and grinned at her.

'What are you up to now, nii-san?'

Komui smiled and placed his things onto the table. "Now, then, take your seat, everyone! I'll be taking your attendance and continue on with the class."

* * *

 **Lunch breaks…**

"Now that wasn't expected… One thing I'm sure is that Komui-sensei is definitely behind all of this." Lavi murmured as he walked down the corridors along with the others.

Allen sighed. "Oh well… at least we get to see all of our friends, right?" The others nodded.

"It's been a while since I've hung out with Yu!" said Alma with his usual grin. "With all of that different class and all… we've never really got the time to meet up with one another."

Kanda tch-ed and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway…let's get to the cafeteria so that we can feel my belly." The white-haired grumbled, rubbing his stomach.

"Geeze… you and that black hole of yours…" Lavi teased, throwing an arm around Allen's shoulder.

"Excuse me…"

As they were almost at the entrance of the canteen, Lenalee noticed her brother walking ahead of them towards the other direction.

"IUmm …guys, you go on ahead! I have things to settle a little." She turned to the group.

"Eh? Can't you do it after lunch? It's not fun when we're missing someone…" Allen said, slightly disappointed.

The teal-haired was a bit nervous by this. "Don't worry. It won't take too long. I promise I'll join you guys, okay?" She assured him.

The white-haired sighed and grinned. "Then…I…We'll be waiting."

Lenalee nodded, and quickly took off while Allen watched her disappeared. He pouted. 'Now…why do I feel somehow lonely…?'

Lavi and the others snickered at his longed look from behind, except for Kanda and Tsukina of course….

'Little Allen is all growing up…I'm so proud!' Lavi murmured happily and proudly in his thought. 'Now….what should I do to bring those two together…?'

* * *

After parting ways with the others, Lenalee immediately ran after her brother and found him standing in front of a door, his face smiling.

"Nii-san!" She called out when she stopped in front of him, panting.

"Why, hello there, Lenalee. Is there anything I can do for you?" The man asked.

The teal-haired's left eyebrow twitched. 'He's acting like he knew that I would come and see him…'

"Nii-san, this is your doing, isn't it?" She asked him, her voice sounding pretty much unpleased.

Komui titled his head to the side, looking innocently at her. "Hmm… what doing?"

"All the class rearrangements! You purposely asked the Earl to rearrange all the class so that you can put me under your watch, did you not?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

The man shivered a little at this. Seriously, even though she's a little bit timid, she's still pretty much scary when times like this…

He sighed. "Well… Can't help it…" He shrugged. "That's the only way I can watch over you….not as a sibling, but…as a teacher. You're the one who told me that we're nothing but a teacher and a student, were you not?"

The teal-haired stiffened. Kmomui smiled. "At least…Let me take care of you a bit, Lenalee. It's been almost 10 years ever since we last played with each other. I really wanted to see you. So please… like you did the other day… just this once…please…let me help you in a way that I can."

…

A small awkward silence emitted as the atmosphere became a little tense. The teal-haired huffed and crossed her arms.

"You're still the same as ever, nii-san… Overprotective…" She grumbled causing her brother to chuckle slightly. "Alright… if that's what you want, then I won't stop you…" She told him, finally giving in.

Komui smiled, looking very much delighted. "Thanks, Lenalee. Well then, I think you should join your friends. I've been hearing your stomach begging for food."

The teal-haired blinked in confusion, but blushed when her tummy grumbled slightly. "Fine… See you in next class, Komui-sensei." With that, she walked away from him, making her way back to the cafeteria.

* * *

 **After lunch breaks, back in the class…**

"Wow! That was one big feast! I feel so full!" Allen huffed in satisfaction as he dropped himself onto his seat. "I still wanna have some more…"

Lavi sweat dropped. "You and your ridiculously large appetite have never ceased to amaze me…"

"I didn't know you could eat that much, Allen..." Lenalee wondered out.

The white-haired grinned sheepishly. "Everyone always says that. Moreover, I'm glad that you were able to join us back there."

The teal-haired felt her face flamed up at this. "I-I did tell you that it wouldn't take too long, didn't I?"

He chuckled. "Yes, you did."

Alma smiled as he watched Lenalee continued to chat with Allen. "Lenalee's starting to be her old cheerful self, isn't she?" He asked Kanda, who was sitting beside him.

Kanda yawned and glanced at the girl. "Don't know…But, at least she's not isolating herself from the others like she did the other day…"

The dark-haired teen chuckled. "Guess we'll have to thank Allen for that."

Kanda glared at him. "Do it on your own, idiot."

Then, the door slide open as Komui entered the room. "Break time's over, students. Now, back to seat!"

"Yes, sir!" the class responded before everyone went back to their seats. After everything has settled down, Komui fixed his glasses and cleared his throat.

"Now, then, continu-"

' **SLAM!'**

The whole class, including Komui jumped when the door was forcefully slammed opened as a certain black-haired girl walked in.

'Ellen?' Allen's eyes widened in surprise when he recognized the person. He wasn't the only one who was surprise by the raven's presence. Kanda, Tsukina and Komui were quite shocked, too.

"E-Ellen-chan, you're in this class, too?" Komui asked, after regaining his posture.

Ellen stared blankly at him. "Yeah…Got a problem with that?"

Komui shuddered slightly at the tone she was using. Judging by that scary threatening tone… _She's definitely in bad mood!_

"But, why weren't you in the morning class, Ellen?' He asked, trying not to be frightened by her.

The raven sighed and walked to her desk. "Sorry about that…" She muttered, slumping down into the seat. "I overslept…" She simply reasoned.

The man sighed. "I'll let this matter loose just this once since today's the first day of class rearrangement. But, I will not tolerate it next time, got it?" He warned her.

She simply sighed and nodded, not really cared about what he was saying.

" Well then, let's continue where we've left this morning."

With that, the class went on.

* * *

During the lecture, Allen slightly glanced at the raven. 'What's wrong with her? Her mood seems worse than usual…' He made a mental note to have a talk with her when he had the chance.

While Kanda was taking notes of the lecture, Alma whispered to him. "Psst, Yu! Tsukina asks me to give you this." He passed a small note toward the teen.

He sighed and accepted the paper.

 _ **-Should we meet up after class?-**_ says the note. He turned to glance at the black-haired girl and gave her a small nod.

'After class is it, then…'

* * *

 **Wow! Glad I made it in time...*Phew* I thought I couldn't finish this chapter since I was on my way back to my apartment. Oh well... Thanks for reading and review, plz! ^^**


	10. Just a weekend

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10, Just a weekend**

Lenalee woke up from her slumber, rubbing her yes slightly. She yawned and glanced around sleepily. 'Uh…morning…' She got out of the bed and dragged herself into the bathroom for a quick shower.

'Today's Saturday…so… no school…' She murmured, while changing into a t-shirt and shorts. She went downstairs and noticed a note, sticking on the refrigerator. She took the note and read it.

'So… neither of them will be coming home today…' she thought, slightly relief.

Her aunt and cousin both went outside to do their business and they won't be returning home that day….which means that…

"I'm all alone today!" She muttered before throwing the note away.

"Well…since I'm alone…" She glanced around the kitchen and the living room. "…Mind as well as clean the house today." She grinned and began to do her chores.

* * *

Allen groaned as he tossed and turned in his bed.

"So boring…" He murmured. "…nothing else to do…"

It was Saturday and he was in his room, having nothing to do. He already did his chores; cleaning his room, doing the laundry, doing homework…etc…

'Should I my keyboard a bit…?' He glanced at the instrument on the side of the room. The keyboard was a mess at first, with lyrics and notes paper scattering around it. But, he has already cleaned it up.

He huffed. He wasn't really in the mood to play it either. Then, he spotted a small book from the side table.

"Hmm… I wonder what's this?" He wondered as he picked it up, examining it. "Oh…It's just a song book…and it's..." He noticed the name written inside it, which was obviously the owner's name.

"…Ellen? What's her book doing in my room?" He asked in confusion, particularly to no one.

Then he remembered. 'That's right…I borrowed this from her… a year ago…' He gulped nervously. "…and I've totally forgotten to return it to her…"

That didn't sound good at all. It's bad news. What was he going to do? Returning it to her? Wait…that's not a good choice. There's a possibility that she's going be pretty much pissed off. She's already in bad mood these past few days.

Allen shivered frightfully at all the possibilities dead sentences that could happen to him. 'I'm so doom…'

After thinking for a few moment, he sighed in defeated. "Well…it'll be even worse if I don't return it when I still have the chance…"

 _Also…this might be a good opportunity to talk to her…_

He nodded and stood up. "I should really go and talk to her then." He picked up his gloves from the table and rolled down his sleeve. Stepping out of his room, he locked the door.

"Now then…" He stood in front of his door for a while.

…

* * *

' **Knock! Knock!'**

Lavi was comfortably sitting on his couch, reading one of his many books when he heard someone knocked on his door. He sighed and stood up. 'Who could that be? It's Saturday…'

When he opened the door, he wasn't expected to see his white-haired friend.

"Oh…Hi there, Allen! Here to pay me a visit?" He asked with his usual cheerful tone.

"Uh… hello, Lavi." Allen grinned nervously. "Actually…I'm here cuz I wanna ask you something…"

Lavi pouted, trying to look disappointed. "Boo! I guessed wrong… Anyway, what is it that you want to know?"

The white-haired boy scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"Umm…. Do you happen to know where Ellen's room is…?"

…

"Huh?"

* * *

" _ **Eleanor!"**_

" _ **E-Ellen… get…"**_

" _ **Eleanor! Please, hang in there!"**_

" _ **T-Take Allen…and get out…"**_

" _ **No! We're leaving together! Please, don't say that!"**_

" _ **You can do it, Ellen… Please, go...with Allen…save him..."**_

" _ **No! Aunt Eleanor!"**_

Ellen's eyes snapped open as she bolted up from her bed, panting. She sighed, rubbing her temple.

"It was just a dream…?" She was sweating heavily, soaking her tank-top. Her chest heaved as her breathing became slightly unstable.

She glanced around and found out that she was in her bedroom. 'Yeah… It was only just a dream…' She let out a breath of relief as she finally calm herself down.

Then, she heard a knock on her front door. She groaned in annoyance and got out from her bed, stretching her arms.

"Now, who the hell that could be?" She grumbled, clearly not in the mood to converse with anyone. The knock was heard once again.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" She shouted and walked to the front door. Turning the knob on, she pushed it open. "Now what the hell-"

"Hi, there, Ellen. Sorry for suddenly disturbing your nap time."

She flinched slightly. _That voice…_ She stared up at the person, secretly wishing for the visitor to turn out to be anyone other than _him._

"W-Walker…"

Her body stiffened, her legs shook slightly as she unconsciously took a step back. "W-What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, her voice shuddering.

Allen stared at her with confusions in his eyes. _What's this? Is she scared of me or what?_ He cleared his throat.

"Well…It's not something important, but…I sort of came here to give this back to you…" He murmured, holding out the book toward her.

She blinked at the book he reached out towards her. "Is that…my lyric book that you've borrowed?" She asked.

The white-haired grinned sheepishly. "Y-Yeah…. I found it after cleaning my room… Ahahaha…."

…

"Oi….When was it that you borrowed it from me…?" She asked, dark auras flowing out from her.

Allen's face began to turn pale at this. "Uh….l-last year…"

"…last year…" The aura became more and more intense as she muttered the phase.

The white-haired could feel his whole body turned as so pale that it would put the white snow to shame. "E-Ellen…?"

…

Receiving no response from her was his signal that told him to run away as fast as possible. But…

' **Thump!'**

He was a little too late for that.

"T-That hurts…" He whimpered painfully from the floor, where he lied flatly on his stomach with the raven stepping onto his back.

"I've been searching for this book for a very very long time…and I gave up since I couldn't find it anywhere…" She bent down to pick him up by his collar, making him face her.

"And…when I finally forgot about it… a certain old man appeared in front of my door with the material that I've been looking for…saying that…he forgot to return it…" She glared menacingly at him.

"Eek! I'm so sorry!" Allen whimpered under her grasp.

"Just how slow and forgetful is your brain, you damn thousand-years old beansprout?" She growled in rage as she began to shake him back and forth, a vein twitched down her head.

This only added more fright to his already feared mind. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Please, don't kill me!" He whimpered repeatedly. _Her temper is worse than I thought it would be!_

After a few more shakings, scolding and lecturing, she finally let go of him, dropping him onto the floor.

She let out a huff before picking up the book that he dropped during her lecturing. She turned around, facing her back against him.

"Now that you've finished with your business, I supposed you should leave right now." She told him.

Allen rubbed his head slightly as he picked himself up from the floor. "Actually… I still have something to ask you…"

"Then hurry up and ask it!" She growled impatiently. She wanted to hurry up and get away from him.

Allen stiffened and nodded. "Err… where should I start asking…? Let me think for a while…"

Gone unnoticing by him, Ellen slightly took a peek at his questioning face and his gloved hand. She frowned slightly.

"That's right! Can you tell me what you meant that day…? About that accident?" Allen asked.

"Before that, Walker… answer my question first!" The raven demanded.

"Umm…yeah…sure…"

She took one deep breath. "Does your wound ache…when you're near me these days?"

The white-haired was confused by this unexpected question, but he replied anyway. "Y-Yeah…it's aching from time to time ever since that day…How did you know about that?"

…

"Ellen?"

The raven said nothing and went back into her room, slamming her door close.

"Whoa! What the hell?!" Allen exclaimed, startled by her sudden motion.

"Hey, Ellen! What's wrong? You haven't answered my question yet! Don't just slam the door at my face!" Allen said while knocking on the door.

"Ellen!" He tried again when he received no response.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted from the other side of the door, her voice cracked a little. "J-Just… stay away from me…a-and… your scar will stop aching…"

Allen was dumbfounded by the way she said this. "What do you mean, Ellen? Why would it stop aching if I do that?"

"Trust me, Walker… Just don't come near me… Just leave me be…" She murmured, her voice noticeably shaking.

Allen frowned. "Ellen…you're not crying, aren't you?" He asked, worried.

"No! No, I'm not!" She replied, laughing a little. "Crying is for weak people! I'm not weak, remember!" She immediately added. "Anyway, if you're not gonna leave my room anytime; I'll jump out of the window, beansprout!" She threatened.

The teen was a bit panicked by this. "Wait! Wait! I'll leave right away! See you later!" He replied, and quickly left the door, literally jogging back to his room.

At the other side of the door, Ellen was on the floor; her back leaned against the door frame, her arms hugging her knees tightly. Her teeth grounded onto one another, trying not to let even a small whimper escaped her lips.

" _ **You're a strong girl, Ellen… I know you can do it…"**_

She clenched her knees tighter. 'That's right! I'm a strong girl! And strong people shouldn't cry… so…don't I dare cry!"

* * *

Lenalee hummed a song as she hang the last clothing of her laundry on the hanging rail. "Now, it's done!" She exclaimed while rubbing her forehead. "With this, I've finished all of my chores!"

But, it wasn't the time to celebrate yet. She still has to clean the storage room. She sighed. "I should get hurried if I want it done quickly…" She murmured walking towards the room that was beside her bedroom.

Opening the door, she peeked inside the room. She could see a lot of boxes and others unused things in the room, but, the room was pretty much clean with no dust visible.

She stepped into the room, glancing around. "I guess I'll just arrange the things a bit…"

As she was going to do so, a certain silver box with strange flowers patterns had caught her eyes. She raised a brow, eying it carefully.

"If I remember correctly… that box is Mom's…" She walked towards the box and opened it.

"Letters?" She murmured when she saw what was in the box. In the box was a small of pack of letters and a diary book.

"Well… Mom used to write diaries and letters…but she never once showed it to me…" She mumbled, picking out the letters.

"Whose letters are these supposed you?" She grumbled, examining the papers. "Oh…there's a name on it…"

Her eyes widened in surprise as she read out the name carefully.

"From… Eleanor….Walker?"

* * *

Allen let out a breath of relief as he stood in front of his room. "Geeze, what the hell is wrong with her?" He grumbled. :Maybe she'd accidently hit her head with something or one of the screw in her head is loose…."

Then, he noticed a small packing hanging on his door knob. "Is that for me?" He wondered, picking the parcel. He spotted a small note on the pack.

 _-Hey, Allen! How are you doing?-_

He sighed, knowing whom it was from. "That handwriting is without a doubt…" It's his Dad.

 _-I've found your Mom's album while cleaning my things. I figure I should entrust this to you since this is the only thing that's left from you mother. Take good care of it! ^^_

The teen raised a brow. "Album…?"

* * *

 **Ellen: Oi...Mind if I ask you something?**

 **Me: Sure! What is it, Ellen?**

 **Ellen: You're not planning to make me fall in love with that beansprout, aren't you? *glares dangerously***

 **Me: *gulps* Sorry... I can't tell you any of that. It might ruin all the fun. But who knows? Maybe or maybe not...**

 **Ellen: ...Don't you dare...**

 **Me: *smirks* What if I dare?**

 **...**

 **Ellen: *cracks her knuckles* You have three seconds to run...**

 **Me: Eek! Thanks for reading, guys. And review, plz! *quickly flees***


	11. A Morning Scenario

**Yayy! Chapter 11 is done! I'm glad I could upload this before the next episode is released.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11, A Morning Scenario**

"Good morning, Lenalee!" greeted Allen cheerfully when he saw the Chinese girl walking in front of him. The girl flinched slightly hearing his voice.

"Uh… Good morning, Allen." But, she greeted back anyway.

"You're quite early today." said the teen as he walked aide by side with the girl.

She shook her head. "Nope. This is my usual time. You're the one who's early."

The teen blinked. "Eh? Really? I'm quite surprised that you notice. Yeah. I woke up earlier today." He grinned sheepishly.

"So…how was your weekend? Did anything interesting happen?" asked Allen as they strolled down the corridor, heading to their class.

"Not really… but while I was cleaning the storage room, I found some of my Mom's things." The teal-haired replied.

Allen responded. "Oh...that's great…"

Lenalee sneaked a glance at the teen beside her. 'About the letters that I found… should I ask him about it? He might know something since he has the same surname as the one on the letter…' She thought curiously.

She wanted to know more about the letters and the diary that she'd found. She never did open them or read them since she knew she alone would not be able to know what was going on between her Mom and that Eleanor person. She wanted to ask Allen, but she hesitated.

'I might know something f I ask him…but, what if it turns opposite? What if he doesn't really know anything?' That was what stopped her from mentioning about the matter to him.

She sighed. "Maybe I'll just ask him later…" She murmured.

"Hmm…Ask what?" The teen questioned, hearing her murmuring.

"Ahhh…Nothing. I was just talking to myself!" She quickly replied; her face flushed nervously.

The teen stared confused at her but shrugged it off. "Oh well…"

"Yo! Allen! Lenalee!" The two were cheerfully greeted by Lavi when they entered the classroom.

"Hi, there, Lavi." Allen greeted. The redhead grinned and elbowed him in the arm.

"So…. How did it go?"

"How did what go?" the teen asked, slightly confused.

"Aww…c'mon. That time when you went to Ellen's room two days ago! Seriously…you don't even know which room is hers…" The redhead sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"Hey…it's not my fault that I don't know which room is hers. Also…please don't ask about that day…" he muttered, slightly shivered in fear, remembering the treatment he had received from the raven. "I don't really want to talk about it…"

Judging from the teen's shaking voice, Lavi decided to cheer the mood up a bit. "Well…at least she didn't kill you, right?"

Allen's face turned white. "I was lucky…"

The redhead gulped and placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. "You have my regards, Allen…"

Lenalee stared at the two in confusion. 'What's wrong with them?' Deciding not to ask anything, she went to her own seat.

Tsukina glanced around the class, looking for the missing raven. She sighed. 'She's not here yet…'

Allen sighed as he slumped down onto his chair. He yawned slightly, stretching his body.

"Are you still sleepy, Allen?" Lenalee asked when she heard a small crack from him stretching his arms. She could clearly hear it since her desk was right in front of his.

The white-haired teen rubbed his eyes and tiredly grinned at her. "Yeah…I didn't really have enough sleep last night…"

"So…that's why you woke up earlier than usual?" The teal-haired asked.

He nodded. "Yeah…guess so…"

'Well… it's not my fault that I couldn't sleep last night…' He mentally grumbled. He then stole a glance at the girl, carefully eying her.

* * *

 **Flashback to Saturday…**

 **Allen raised a brow, staring at the package in his hand. 'Album?'**

 **If it was his Mom's album, then why would his Dad send it to him? Keeping this kind of thing with his Dad might be safer than keeping it with himself.**

' **Everything seems odd these days and I don't really know why…'**

 **But, he couldn't think of anything. The only thing he knew was the fact that the scar on his left cheek always ached whenever he was near Ellen. But…why did it start being that way all of a sudden? He mentally face palmed.**

' **Maybe I'll just set this matter aside…'**

' **Growl…' grumbled his stomach. He grunted.**

' **I should get something to eat rather than thinking about something I have no clue of…'**

 **Thus…he stood up and headed to the kitchen to fill up his hungry stomach. As he washed the dishes after he had done eating, his eye suddenly went back to the package that he had placed on the table.**

' **Mom's album…huh…' He wondered, picking the book up. 'It's been a while since I've last seen my Mom… I guess there's no harm in looking at it now…' he murmured while carefully tearing the paper apart.**

 **As he opened the first page of the book, he saw a large picture of a girl who looked slightly younger than him. The girl has long brown hair with a tint of silver at the tip. Her eyes were silver, similar to his. By noticing the way how she smiled cheerfully toward the camera, he immediately knew who she was.**

 **He gently caressed the photo, smiling. "Long time no see, Mom…"**

 **The girl was his mother in her younger years. How he misses her!**

' **It's been seven years since she's passed away from that accident…' he murmured to himself. Suddenly, he felt another yet another pain from his scar. He winced and immediately covered it with his hand.**

" **Now, what is wrong with this?" He grumbled. He eventually sighed and shrugged it away, ignoring it. He then turned to another page and saw a couple pictures of his Mom, wearing a white dress with a brown hair man wearing a white suit.**

" **This must be Mom and dad's wedding photos…" He wondered, turning to another page. Most of the photos seemed to be the wedding photos, with many other new faces.**

" **She looks very happy…" a small smile crept on his face as he looked how his parents smiled happily in the pictures. He then turned to one pages after another.**

 **Most of the pictures have his Mom along with another female who looked the same age as her included in it. The lady has teal long teal hair with familiar purple eyes.**

' **Who's this?' He raised a brow as he watched the pictures. The lady seemed pretty close and closer to his Mom as he turned to another page. The more pages he turned, the younger both his Mom and the lady looked.**

' **Were they best friends or something?'**

 **And when he finally reached the last page, his eyes were as widened as the size of plates. 'W-Wha….'**

 **The last picture was yet again his Mom and the teal-haired lady. They looked like high schoolers in the picture assuming by the way their uniform look. But that wasn't what surprised him. But it was how the teal-haired look.**

* * *

"Umm…Allen…May I ask whether you're merely staring or glaring at me this time?"

He snapped out of his thought when he heard Lenalee asked this. "Huh?"

"You're not glaring at me, right?" The teal-haired added, her hands eventually reached out for the nearest book.

Allen immediately jerked up from his seat, holding his hands up in defense. "No! Neither of them!" He quickly replied. "I was just thinking of something!"

The teal-haired's eyes narrowed as she stared at him, making him sweated nervously.

A small giggle broke up from the girl which made him blinked in confusion.

"Don't look so scared. I was only kidding." She told him, still giggling. "Geeze… Do you know how your face looks when I reached out for my book?"

Allen continued to blink until he finally realized what was going on. He crossed his arms and playfully glared at her. "Now, that's not a really nice thing to do, Mrs. Liang."

Lenalee mimicked him and crossed her arms. "Well…it wasn't my fault that you were staring at me with those narrow eyes while spacing out, Mr. Walker."

Her reply brought an amusement smirk on his face. "Then, it wasn't my fault that you look too breathtaking and beautiful to take my eyes off."

…

Lenalee blinked once… blinked twice…

Her face suddenly flamed up in embarrassment when she made out every word he said. "W-Wha…" She stuttered, unable to find the right word to respond. The words along with his voice echoed in her mind, repeated again and again in her ears.

Seeing the girl's bashful reaction, Allen broke out into small laughter. "Ahahaha… It looks like I've won, Mrs. Liang."

The teal-haired finally came back to her senses when she heard him laughed; her face was still red. "Y-You… that's not fair!" She pouted playfully, glaring at him.

The teen stopped laughing and smirked. "Well...there're no fair rules if you want to win a conversation battle, Milady."

This made her face turned redder. Hearing a small chuckling from Lavi, they finally noticed that the whole class was staring at them amusingly.

The redhead grinned and coughed. "Ahem…Hello, lovebirds! You might wanna save the sweet talk for another time 'cuz the teacher's already here." He pointed at Komui, who stood frozenly beside the door, his mouth gaped.

The two immediately blushed and turned away from each other and slumped down onto their chair. Everyone in the class broke out into laughter as if they were watching a comedian play.

Komui came back to himself and cleared his throat, fixing his glasses. "Well then, let's begin the homeroom." He said after walking to his desk, pretending that the whole scenario has never happened.

Just when he finished saying this, the door slammed open and entered Ellen, with her bad-mood aura surrounding her.

Komui jumped a little. "Ellen-chan, I know that you're not in a very good mood, but I would really appreciate it if you open the door more quietly next time." He told her.

The raven remained quiet; her eyes ignored all the stares that she received from the class as she walked up to the teacher. "Komui-sensei, I'm going to a long break from school this semester." She calmly said.

…

"WHAT?!"

"Do you mind telling me why, Ellen?" Komui asked, trying not sound shock.

The raven sighed and simply replied. "Long story short; family affair…"

The man's eyes narrowed curiously at her answer. He flinched slightly when he saw the serious look in her eyes. He knew that the time that she would do what she had stated whether she received approval from him or not. He sighed.

"I understand. But, you might want to drop by the principal's office since you're going need the Earl's approval as well."

The raven nodded and turned her heels. "I'll be going right away so that I can leave right away." With that, she walked out of the class with any care, closing the door behind.

The whole class was still in shock even after she left the class.

"What was that all about?" Lavi was the first one to recover from the shock.

Komui sighed and turned to the students. "Okay, class. It might be sudden but we should continue on with the class."

Everyone nodded, still quite shocked.

Allen clenched his fists. 'Why is she leaving?' He thought. His mind suddenly went the album that his Dad sent him, and was in his bag at the time. 'I must ask her…she should have a more convincing reason. If she doesn't, then that means that she's…' he sighed, hoping for the raven not to leave right away.

* * *

They've finished with their homeroom and they were having a break before the next class began. Allen was about to stand up and went out to search for Ellen when he noticed the girl in mentioned walked past the class.

'There she is!' Allen quickly took out the album and ran after her.

"Ellen! Wait a sec!" He called out when he caught up with her.

The girl stopped walking and turned towards him. "What do you want?" She asked, sounding a little impatient. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?"

Allen's eyes narrowed. "Why are you leaving?" He asked her. Though he could feel the pain from his eye, he still wouldn't step away from her.

The raven stared at him for a few moments. "It's none of your business."

"Then tell me why I should stay away from you?" He asked, almost sounded like demanding. "You're leaving because you want me to stay away from you, am I right?"

Ellen gritted her teeth and turned to walk away, but he caught her arm before she could make a move.

"Let me go, Walker!" She hissed dangerously, but he paid no mind to it.

"I will not!" He told her. "There are many things I've wanted to ask you, and a few things that I had asked you." He gripped her arm tighter. "And I've never got the actual answer from you except for your harsh treatment like slamming the door into my face or walking away with a care."

"Walker…"

"Tell me your real reason, Ellen…"

"Walker…"

"Why exactly are you leaving?"

"Walker…" Her voice began to sound more impatient.

"Why is my scar aching whenever I'm with you?"

"ENOUGH, ALLEN WALKER!" She snapped, finally has had enough. She took one deep breath before staring him in the eyes.

"Either you stay away from me, Walker…" She glared at him. "…or I'll forcefully make you do it." She threatened.

Allen didn't back away. "No, I will not! Not until I get the answer from you!"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously; her pupils almost glowing crimson red. "You're really asking for it, are you not?"

The teen glared back at her. "Beat me up however you want for all I care, Ellen. But, I won't let you go unless you decide to speak up, Ellen."

…

A small amusing chuckle was heard from the raven. She smirked at him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Allen Walker…"

* * *

 **Uh oh...Allen pisses the girl off... What's gonna happen to him? You'll find out on the next chapter. Thanks for reading and review, plz!**


	12. The Black Raven

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12, The Black Raven**

Lenalee watched as Allen left the class and followed after Ellen, with a book in his hand. 'Book? It looks more like an album…' she thought.

Though she didn't want to get involve in between the two's problem, she has this uneasy feeling as soon as the white-haired teen was out of the view and went after the raven.

"Let's go, Lenalee!" Lavi said as he approached her, his eye never left the door which Allen had taken to leave.

"Go…Go where?" She asked.

The redhead turned to her. "We're going after Allen of course!"

"Eh? But, why are we going after him?" She questioned, raising a brow, though she wanted to agree right away deep inside. But, she didn't want the redhead to get any wrong ideas, so she tried to sound a little reasonable.

Lavi sighed. "I can't shake this weird feeling when I think of Ellen's bad mood. She doesn't really seem to want to speak to anyone, especially Allen. Things might get a little ugly." He told her.

"Though you're still new here and not familiar with any of them, you know what I mean, right?" He placed his hand on her shoulders.

The teal-haired sighed. She couldn't deny that. He sounded pretty much convincing, worried and concerned….so did she… Not being able to deny her worries, she stood up.

"Okay…let's go."

Lavi grinned in appreciation and together, they quickly ran out of the class. As soon as they've exited the room, they were greeted by a small group of students who were crowed at a nearby corridor.

"What's everyone looking at?" Lenalee wondered out loud as both she and Lavi walked up to the crowd. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't see what was going on and had to tip-toed her legs. Even if she did that, she still couldn't see anything but the crowds' head. She pouted.

"Hey, Lavi. Can you see what's going on?" she asked the redhead who was standing next to her. He was taller than her so she figured that he might be able to see what was ahead of them.

"Lavi?" Lenalee tapped him gently when he didn't answer anything. "Umm…Lavi?"

Lavi was looking through the crowd with narrowed eyes; filled with curiosity. Suddenly, his expression changed, his eyes widened; horrified. It was clear to her that he could see what was happening.

"Holy shit! Allen!" He cursed and immediately pushed through the crowds, prying his way open. "Stop it!" He shouted in panic.

"Wait, Lavi! What's wrong?" The teal-haired startled by his certain exclamation, but she quickly followed right after him through the crowds.

"ELLEN, STOP IT!" He yelled; his voice shaken in horror and panic, as soon as the two have finally made it through the crowd.

Lenalee was taken aback by the scene in front of her. She knew something was happening for the students to crowd around something…but, she had never thought that it would be something like this.

Blood…it was the first thing that she sighted because of her usual wound. It was dripping down a person's chin as he was slumping against the wall with a small dent on it. More blood was visible as said person coughed, chocking his own breath. And that person was…

"ALLEN!" The teal-haired yelled out his name, completely terrified.

Standing in front of the falling teen was Ellen. She has one of her hands placed on her hip and her eyes narrowed darkly as she glanced down at her victim. She let out a small, amusing chuckle that sent chills down to almost everyone around her. That small chuckle turned in a laugh as she grabbed Allen's shirt, yanking him up.

"Seriously, Walker…" She murmured still laughing, "…I bet you've thought that I only bark, but no bite, eh?"

Though she received no response from him, she knew that he was still conscious at the time, barely conscious. She smirked again. "You're quite strong, Walker. Normally, anyone would have blacked out when I punched them really really hard in the gut."

Lenalee shivered slightly. The raven looked a predator, tormenting her prey before she would actually kill it. She seemed as if she was enjoying this.

"Hmm… Maybe I should hit you until you actually lose your self-conscious." muttered the raven. "That way…you would finally leave me alone, Allen Walker!" She sneered lifting her free hand, clenching it into a fist.

The teal-haired paled as she watched this. Her body froze, not being able to move. "Stop it…" She murmured.

Ellen held her fist back. "That way…you would never get close to me again!" She yelled, almost like crying out as she launched her fist forward, delivering the blow.

"STOP IT!" Leanlee cried in horror.

But, the fist never hit its target. It was stopped a few millimeters in front of Allen. Ellen huffed and looked behind to her to glare at Lavi, who was gripping her arms tightly, holding back her attack.

"That's enough, Ellen." Lavi hissed, his green eyes narrowed dangerously.

The raven's expression remained the same as she snarled back at him. "Let the hell go of me, Bookman!"

"No, I won't! If I let go, you'd definitely kill Allen." The redhead refused to back down.

The raven eyed him for a few moments before letting go of the white-haired teen. Lavi was caught off-guard as she suddenly dropped his friend onto the floor, loosening his grip on her arms. The black-haired snickered.

Lenalee quickly dashed to Allen and lifted his head up, holding him in her arms. "Allen, hang in there! Allen!" She called out, worried, concerned, frightened and panic.

The moment Ellen felt the redhead's grip has loosened; she immediately grabbed his arm and threw him over her back, slamming him onto the floor.

"LAVI!" The teal-haired exclaimed when she saw this.

Lavi grunted out in pain when he felt his back forcefully slammed onto the hard surface. She has slammed him so hard that he could almost feel his bone cracking.

The raven crackled a laugh as she watched his pain-filling face. "Now, that's what you get for sticking your nose into something you shouldn't. and…assuming from your painful expression, I doubt that you could fight me back right now."

She then turned her attention back to Allen, whom was being held by Lenalee. "Oi… if you don't wanna become like these two, I suggest you leave right away." She told the girl.

Lenalee felt her body stiffened when she heard this. Fears crept down her body as she was terribly scared by the black-haired. No one around her seemed to dare to help since they themselves were frightened by the raven.

After all, she held the record of being the most hot-headed and strongest teen among the middle schoolers.

"Why are you doing this?"

The raven raised a brow, confused by Lenalee's question. "Huh?"

Lenalee glanced at the girl, her grip tightened onto Allen. "Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting them?" She shouted, her voice shaken. "A-Aren't… Aren't they supposed to be your friends?"

Ellen glared at the girl and gritted her teeth. Her fists clenched so tightly that her nails dug into her skin. "Shut up…" She murmured.

"I have no friends!" She snarled, scaring Lenalee even more. She bit her lips trying to prevent the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Please…just…let me do this…" She continued. "This is the only way to stop him from approaching me… This is the only way that he won't feel more pain!" She shouted, literally begging.

Lenalee noticed the girl's behavior, but she refused to obey the girl's wish. "No! I won't let you hurt him! What has he ever done to you? Right now, you're hurting your friends. You're hurting, Allen! Don't you understand?"

The raven flinched as the girl declared. "If you're going to hurt him anymore than this, then you have to go through me first!"

Ellen felt her heart cried out in pain when she heard those words from Lenalee…when she saw the girl trying to protect…

" _ **I'm begging you, please stop! This child hasn't done anything wrong!"**_

 _The panic from that time…_

" _ **Allen! Allen! Please wake up! Don't die! Please…open your eyes!"**_

 _His paled face with blood dripping down his eyes…_

" _ **Please! Just a little bit more! Please don't fall asleep yet!"**_

 ***drip***

Lenalee stared in surprised as she noticed the red liquid, cascading from the raven's red eyes. 'S-She's crying…'

'Red tears…' the raven murmured to herself. 'I'm crying…blood…' She rubbed the tears with her finger. '…just like…that time…' She stared at the red liquid on her fingers.

She stole a glance at Lenalee and saw her still holding Allen protectively in her arms. Lavi wasn't in a good shape either as he felt a painful ache from his back whenever he tried to move.

"STOP IT RIGHT THERE!" A voice shouted loudly, breaking Ellen from her daze.

Both the girls turned to the side and noticed a certain person, standing sternly in front of the crowd which grew larger than before.

"Komui-sensei!" The teal-haired exclaimed in relief when she saw her brother.

Komui was in sitting class, preparing the notes for the next class until a student barged into the room in panic, informing him that there's a small fight in the corridor. Panicking, Komui immediately dashed out of the room with a second thought. When he finally got to the crowd, he was shocked by what he has witnessed.

His sister was kneeling on the floor with a barely conscious Allen in her arms. Lavi was lying flat on his back not very far away from them with a painful expression on his face. Standing hoveringly before the two was Ellen, who had red tears dripping down her eyes.

When he made an eye contact with her, she immediately averted it by turning away. "Allen-kun! Are you alright?!" He immediately turned his attention to the white-haired, quickly approaching the teen.

"…He's unconscious…" Komui murmured as he checked the teen's condition. "He must be taken to the infirmary right now!" He added.

"Ellen, what is the meaning of this?" He demanded, turning the girl.

The girl said nothing and turned to Lavi, kneeling down in front of him. She slowly lifted his upper body, making him into a sitting position; being careful not moving his muscle too much. She then raised her right hand and chopped the back of his neck, making him winced. This seemed to have hit a certain nerve in his body since he heard a small crack. He then blinked.

He moved his right arm and felt no pain. He stretched his body and felt no pain either. The ache from his back was gone. He stood up and glanced at the girl. She had her face down, her bangs covering her eyes, hiding her expression.

"Ellen…" he called out.

"Ellen! I asked you what is going on? Were you the one who started the fight?" Komui asked again, as he stood up, carrying the unconscious Allen on his back.

"Yes…I'm the one who stared…" She responded, her voice filled with pain, but no guilty.

Komui sighed. "I'm going to take these two to the infirmary. Wait inside my office till I come back!" He ordered.

The black-haired didn't say anything and walked away from the scene. Almost all the crowds quickly stepped aside, making ways for her as she walked past them. They were pretty much frightened by her.

"Lavi, are you alright?" Komui asked.

The redhead nodded. "It wasn't as hurt as Allen…" He muttered, glancing at his unconscious friend on the teacher's back. Lenalee stood right next to him, looking very worried.

"Anyway…let's hurry to the infirmary. We need to tend Allen before anything has gotten worse." The two nodded in agreement.

After Komui told the student to return to their classes, the three quickly strolled down the corridor, heading to the infirmary.

Tsukina watched the whole scenario happening before her and let out a sigh.

"I guess she's making her move now…" Kanda muttered as he stood behind her.

The girl nodded. "We should be going, too…"

* * *

 **Eek! Class's going to start tomorrow! No wayyyyy! *cries*... Oh well..*Sniffs* crying won't really solve anything. Thnx for reading and review, Plz!^^**


	13. Comfort

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13, Comfort**

A man in his mid-thirties was sitting tiredly behind his desk; his head leaned onto his desk, stacks of paper works were gathering on his desk; neatly arranged.

"I've finally managed to finish these damn papers…" He murmured; slumping down. 'After one more meeting…I can go back to London…' He sighed. He was in Washington at the moment because of his work. Oh…how he hated travelling! But…It couldn't be helped…

The man has long brown hair that reached his back and it was tied into half with a brown hair tie. His eyes were silver and he wore a pair of round frame glasses. He glanced at a small picture frame which was set on his desk. It was a family picture of him, his wife, his son, and…

His eyes softened at the fourth person. The fourth person was a young child; the same age as his son. He smiled sadly. "I wish I could go back to that time when we're still together, Eleanor…"

He snapped out from his daydreaming when he felt his mobile buzzed. He picked it up.

"Mana? It's pretty unusual of him to call me all the way from London…" He muttered before anwering the call.

"Hello, this is-"

"WALKER!" A loud voice exploded from the other line which rang out his poor ear drums.

"N-Neah? What is it?" He asked, rubbing his ears slightly. That loud impatient sounding shout was definitely not Mana's…

"No time for me to explain, idiot! You have to your ass back here right now!" Neah shouted, sounding very panicking.

"W-Wait! What's this all about?" demanded the brunet.

"It's your son, damn it!" He bolted up from his chair when he heard the word 'YOUR SON'.

…

A knock on the door was heard as his secretary entered. "Sir, it's almost time for your-"

"WHAT?!" The brunet's shocking's voice interrupted him.

"Okay! Alright! I'll be there as fast as I can!" The man answered and quickly put on his jacket.

"Umm…sir?"

"Cancel the meeting! I'm heading back to London right now!" The brunet told his secretary, sounding very urgent as he quickly ran past the teen.

"But, sir! The meeting-"

"My son is injured! I don't have time to worry about some stupid meeting!" was the brunet's reply as he rapidly dashed down the hall, heading to the airport.

* * *

"Lavi!" exclaimed Chomesuke as she barged into the infirmary along with Krory, Miranda and Marie.

"Oh…hey, guys!" Lavi tried to greet with his usual cheerful tone he saw his friends.

"Lavi! You're not hurt, right, cho? She didn't break your bone, didn't she?" the brunette asked worryingly as she went over to the redhead.

The teen grinned. "Don't worry. I'm fine." But then, his face darkened. "…but…Allen…he's…"

The brunette blinked and glanced to the patient's bed, where the silver-haired teen was lying; his eyes closed, his whole body was still. A very worried-looking Lenalee was sitting in on a chair beside the bed, keeping her eyes on his unconscious face.

"Is he going to be alright?" Miranda asked with concern as she noticed a large bruise on the teen's face. Neither she nor her other friends knew the whole details of what has happened at the corridor. They only heard from the other students that Allen and Lavi were injured and was brought to the infirmary.

"What actually happened?" Marie asked the redhead, who was rubbing his back.

Lavi sighed and told him what had happened. They were surprised when they found out that Ellen badly hurt Allen back there.

"You know… I've always known that she doesn't hold back during fights…" Krory muttered. "…But, this is the first time I've seen her being more violent than ever…"

The others nodded. "Agreed…"

Chomesuke placed a hand on Lavi's shoulder. "I'm glad she didn't crush your bones…" She murmured, sighing in relief.

The redhead nodded. 'Though she has nearly broken my bones…' he thought sacredly.

"Allen…" All the heads quietly turned to the teal-haired when they heard a small murmur coming from her.

 _She looks very much worried…_

They thought. True… Allen was the person they were concerned the most at the moment since he was the one to receive a death equal blow from the angry raven.

Then the door opened again as Komui entered the room. Noticing the teens, they gave them an acknowledging nod. He then glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.

"I think you should return to the class now." He told them. "You don't really need to worry any more. I've contacted Allen's guardians and they said they're be here right away." He turned to the redhead,

"Lavi, do you think you can join the lessons?" He asked.

The redhead grinned and gave the teacher a thumb-up. "As good as usual!" He responded. Komui nodded in relief.

"Okay… I need you all to get back to your class right now so that Allen-kun can take a rest."

The others nodded. They knew what their teacher was trying to tell them. He was as worried as them. He would really appreciate it if they could stay y his side, but…the room would be pretty much full when Allen's guardians have arrived. They took one last look at the unconscious teen before leaving the room…except for Lenalee who was still sitting on the chair beside Allen.

"Lenalee…" Her brother walked up to her. "You should go back, too." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder, gently patting her. "I know that you're worried…everyone's as worried as you are…"

"Nii-san…" Lenalee stared up at her brother. "…please let me stay by his side…just this once…" She asked him, her voice sounding very pleadingly.

The man stared at his sister for a few moments before let out a huff. He smiled and patted her head playfully. "Even after all this time, I still couldn't refuse your wish, Lenalee." He murmured.

"Aright…but only this once."

The teal-haired nodded gratefully and continued to watch her silver-haired friend. Komui sighed and fixed his glasses.

"Well then, if there's something going on, you can call me anytime, Lena." He said before leaving the room.

'Well…at least she smiles…comparing to the first few days that she's arrived…'

He thought to himself as he strolled down the corridor. 'I wonder whether Allen's Dad or his foster Dad would come…'

* * *

After her brother had left, Lenalee was lost in her own thought as she continued to stare at Allen.

'She was crying…' her thoughts went back to when the raven was standing in front of her. She remembered the way Ellen shouted at her to leave…to let her punch the silver-haired teen.

'It was more like…she forcing herself to beat him…to protect him…' But from what?

She shook her head. 'Things are really getting really weird here…' She couldn't even bring herself to ask Allen about the letters.

What she wanted to know right now…was the relation between Allen and Ellen. Everyone told her that they were childhood friends. They were closer to each other more than anyone else. But…they seemed so distance…

She then noticed a small book from the side table, seemingly belonged to the unconscious teen. He has been clutching that book tightly in his hands the entire time, even when or after he's beaten and lost consciousness.

She tried to fight back the urge to investigate the small book. 'No! It's not right of me to suddenly look onto something's that not mine!'

But…the curiosity that was building up inside her took over. She took a glance at the teen. 'Well…I hope he wouldn't mind if I take a look of it…' She quietly took the book and opened it, finding a picture on the first page.

'Ah…it's an album…' she thought. As she turned to other pages, her hands were suddenly frozen when she came across a certain picture. It seemed to be a picture of someone's wedding. 'T-This is…'

Her hand reached out to touch a teal-haired woman beside the brown-haired bride. '…Mom…'

She felt nostalgia. It has been such a long time since she saw her mother's face because her aunt had disposed most of her mother's things. Luckily… the letters and the diary have survived.

But…what was her mother doing in this album? Why did Allen have an album like this? Maybe…

'There's a connection between them… between Mom's letters and this album…' As for the diary… it was unfortunately sealed. Her mother had locked it up with a small chain and a small lock. More than that…she couldn't find the keys anywhere. 'Allen Walker…Eleanor Walker… maybe… could they be…'

She snapped out of her thought when she heard a small grunt from Allen. She quickly snapped the album shut, placing it down back on the table and turned to look at him.

Seeing he eventually opened his eyes, she let out a breath of joy and relief.

"Allen, you're awake!" She exclaimed, trying not to sound too loud as she didn't want to disturb him.

Allen smiled before letting out coughs as he accidentally choked on the air. The teal-hired saw this and immediately help him sat up.

"Easy there…" She told him before pouring him a glass of water and handed it to him. "Here. Drink this."

Allen murmured a small 'Thank You.' and accepted the glass and slowly chunked the liquid down.

"Are you feeling alright now, Allen?" She asked after she took the empty glass from him and placed it down on the table.

The white-haired rubbed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah…at least…I survived..." He grinned, scratching his cheek sheepishly.

"How can you still smile after almost being to death like that?" She asked, slightly hurt by this.

The white-haired shrugged. "Maybe…I don't want to worry you more than I already do?"

"That doesn't lessen either mine or everyone's worries!" She responded, annoyed. "The more you act as if nothing has happened, the more we will get worried about you!"

…

Allen sighed. "Maybe you're right…Sorry about that, Lenalee."

The teal-haired shook her head. "It's alright. You have nothing to apologize about. Sorry for yelling at you like that."

"That's fine. I was at fault in the first place." He muttered. "…bot for worrying you guys…and for setting Ellen off…"

The teal-haired's eyes softened. "Allen…"

"But, you know…" He grinned cheekily. "This was quite surprising…I know that she is strong and always engages in fights…but…I never knew that…being punch by her would hurt this much…"

He chuckled weakly. "…I never knew…that she would actually beat me that way…"

"Allen…your…your left eye…" The teal-haired murmured.

The teen looked confusedly at the girl before he realized the pain that suddenly shot through his left eye. He winced, almost crying out, but he didn't. Instead, he covered it with his left hand. It was so painful. It felt more and more painful than it has ever been.

"Allen…you're bleeding!" Lenalee exclaimed pointing at the red drops that dripped down from his covered eye.

Allen blinked and uncovered his eye, staring at his gloved left hand. Indeed… he was bleeding… the blood from his eye, painted the white clothing red.

The teal-haired stood up. "Maybe I should go and get the nurse!" She suggested, making in an attempt to dash out of the room. But, before she could turn away, Allen grabbed her hand, stopping her on her tracks.

He shook his head. "It's fine, Lenalee…" He gave her an assuring smile. "I'm not bleeding…it's more like…I'm…I'm crying…" his voice began to crack a little.

Noticing this, Lenalee placed her hand on his shoulder in attempt to comfort him.

"That's strange…I'm not the one that's crying…" He chuckled, but then, clear crystal tears dripped from his other eye.

"Allen! Are you sure you're alright?" Lenalee asked, very much worried right now.

Allen forced a smile…a very painful smile… "I'm alright…but…I have no idea why I'm crying…I don't know why I'm crying…" He rubbed his eyes.

"…I don't why I feel as if this was the first time…that Ellen has actually hit me with such force...with such anger…" He covered his face with both of his hands.

"I don't know anything anymore…" He sobbed slightly, not caring that there was a girl beside him. His scar, his mind… they ached in pain. His heart was crying out in pain. But he didn't know why. He didn't know…what exactly was happening with him? All e knew was that…he wanted to cry…to weep his heart out…to stop this pain from his heart and his wound.

Then, he felt a pair of warm hands wrapping around him, patting his back. This startled him a bit. "Lenalee?"

The teal-haired couldn't bear watching this anymore. She couldn't stand seeing her friend writhing in pain without knowing anything.

"Allen…just cry if you want to…Don't hold it back…" She whispered softly.

"The more you hold back you tears…the more pain you will suffer…So cry it out. Let it all out. There's nothing to be shameful about." She patted his back gently. "You're my friend…and I don't want to see you suffer any more than this…"

Allen was stunned between her warm embrace. Her words made him felt a little better but it didn't stop his tears. 'She's finally calling me her friend…' He thought happily.

Lenalee felt him returning the embrace as his arms wrapped around her body.

"Thank you…Lenalee…"

* * *

 **Umm...I don't really know what to say in this chapter...Well...I'm sorry for being late! I was supposed to upload this last night! That's all I have to say for now. I hope the story didn't bore you guys out. Thanks for reading and review, plz!^^**


	14. Mana and Neah

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14, Mana and Neah**

"Oi…are you sure we're going to the right way?" asked a very grumpy looking Neah as he thumped his feet, his arms crossed.

Mana looked from right to left nervously before glancing back at his brother. "Ah…well… I'm pretty sure we took the wrong path." He grinned sheepishly.

Neah face palmed. "Why don't you just admit that we got lost, idiot. We've been circling around this same corridor for almost 15 minutes…"

The older Walker let out a sheepish laugh at this as he rubbed the back of his neck. They have arrived at the academy a while ago and were currently wandering around the large building for fifteen minutes; trying to head to the faculty's office.

"Ugrhh! Forget it! I'll lead the way! Follow me!" Neah snapped in frustration as he began to stroll down the corridor with his worried-looking brother right behind him.

'Are you even sure you're going the right way?' Mana sweat dropped as he watched his younger twin marched forward. He's not even looking where he was going.

* * *

 **Fifteen minutes later…**

"Neah… we're back at the entrance…" mumbled Mana as he gave his twin a blank look. They were now standing in front of a large grand door.

He let out a sigh and shook his head. "You're even worse than I am, brother…at least I was able to take us into the building…"

Neah's eye brow twitched in annoyance. "It's not my fault! This damn building is way too big in the first place!"

"Hey…don't take out your frustration out on the others…"

* * *

 **After a few more minutes…**

The two were currently walking behind Komui who was leading them to where Allen was.

"I'm really sorry about that earlier. I didn't think you guys would arrive faster than I thought." said Komui with an apologetic smile.

Mana grinned and held up his hands. "No, don't be. It was our fault for not informing you first, Komui-san. Thank you for coming all the way down to greet us."

After not knowing what to do while standing at the entrance, Mana saw no other choice than to make a call to Komui, telling the teacher that…umm…well… they got lost.

Neah 'tch'ed. 'We should've done it in the first place…'

"By the way…how's Allen doing right now?" asked Mana in concern. This also caught Neah's attention.

Komui sighed. "According to the nurse, he received no external injuries from the blows, but the first punch on his stomach was forceful enough to knock him out." He informed the two.

"You're sure that Ellen was the one who did this to him, aren't you?" asked Neah, his eyes narrowed.

The teacher nodded. "Yes. Though I wasn't there when the fight has started, my students and another injured friend of Allen were there to witness it."

"I see…" Neah frowned, clenching his fist. 'That stupid raven…what the hell is wrong with her? Seriously, one of these days...I'm really gonna teach her a lesson!'

Mana noticed his brother's distress and placed a hand on the twin's shoulder. 'Neah…calm down.'

The man took a deep breath and nodded. 'Sorry about that…'

"Speaking of which… How's Mr. Walker doing?" asked Komui while continue on walking. "Seeing that he's here not here…I can only guess that he's oversea again…"

'Damn right…' The younger twin grumbled.

"He's already on his way back. It might take some times before he arrives since he's somewhere in U.S.A." said Mana sheepishly.

"I see…he's as busy as usual…" Komui murmured. "…but…despite of being busy…he's always tries this best to make times for Allen…" He sighed. "He's such a great parent…"

The two brothers smiled. "I know, right?" _….he's actually more like he's being too overprotective…_ They sweated.

After walking for a while, they stopped in front of a room. "We're here. Allen-kun's sleeping after he was treated by the nurse. " said Komui and opened the door.

"Lenalee, Allen-kun's guardians are here to-" He paused when he saw the teen, sitting on the bed, leaning his head against the wall. "Oh! Allen-kun, you're awake!"

"Hello, Komui-Sensei!" greeted Allen with his usual polite smile. Then, he spotted the twins. "Uh…Mana! Neah! You guys are here, too!"

Mana smiled and walked up to the teen. "Hi there, Allen. How's your wound doing? Is it still hurt?" He asked.

Allen grinned sheepishly, scratching his cheek. "I'm fine…but honestly…it still hurts…"

"I see… It must have hurt a lot…" The man placed a hand on his shoulder I an attempt of comforting.

"Allen, can you tell us what exactly did she do to you?" Neah raised the question as he also approached the teen at the bedside.

Lenalee blinked as she stared at the two strangers. Mana noticed her and smiled.

"Oh my…Where are our manners? I'm sorry I didn't notice you there, young lady."

The teal-haired help up her hands and blushed nervously. "Ah…no. I was the one who was standing around without saying anything. I'm sorry."

Allen chuckled as he watched Lenalee's face flushed. "Oi…kid…Is that your girlfriend or what?"

His face flamed up when Neah suddenly whispered at him in the ears. "No, she's not! What's make you think that?"

The man raised a brow. "She's not?" The teen nodded repeatedly, still blushing.

"By the way…Neah, Mana, this is Lenalee Liang, a friend of mine." said Allen as he introduced the girl to his two families. "Lenalee, this is Mana and Neah Walker, my uncles."

"Nice to meet you, young lady." Neah grinned at the girl.

"N-Nice to meet you, too…" the teal-haired stuttered. "Ummm…excuse me…may I ask i-if you two are…"

"Yes. We're twin brothers. Mana's the older one and I'm the younger one here." The younger twin replied, pointing at both him and his brother.

Lenalee nodded. "I see…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

Mana raised his hand. "Don't worry. It's something that everyone's always asked."

"Say…Mana…where is Dad right now?" asked Allen suspiciously.

"Uh…about that, he's coming back right now." Neah responded.

"You guys told him about me?"

The two nodded. "Of course, we did. He should know about this since he's your father…"

Allen sighed and face palmed. "Seriously…you didn't have to do that…I'm pretty sure he would definitely ignore all his work for rushing here."

"Well…you're his kid…You're more important to him than his work…" Neah sighed. "…but…he's an overprotective jerk. Even if we did tell him not to come…I doubt that he will listen to us…"

Mana nodded in agreement. "Yeah…you're right…"

"Anyway…stop dodging the previous question, brat!" Neah muttered tapping the teen's forehead. "What the hell did that short-tempered raven do to you?"

"Umm…you're not going to sue her or something…right?" the white-haired asked nervously.

Neah's eyes twitched. "As if I can sue a 16-year old middle schooler! Why the hell are you even defending her?!"

The teen let out a nervous chuckle. "Oh…alright…I'll tell you so pipe down, Neah." The man let out another sigh and rubbed his temples. He then glared at his nephew. "Now speak up, young man!"

The teen gulped and nodded. "I'll just tell you as much as I remember…first…she punched me in the face then landed a really really strong blow on my gut…"

"How strong was it?"

"Umm…strong enough to leave a small dent on the wall…I guess…" Mana and Neah winced slightly at this.

"Is that all?" asked Mana.

Allen nodded. "Actually… she even attempted to beat me in the face again…but…Lavi and Lenalee stepped in and stopped her…though…I got Lavi hurt in the process… As for the rest, I was barely unconscious so I don't really know what happens next."

The two sighed after he told them everything.

"That girl…is she trying to make an enemy out of us? Seriously…she and that damn monstrous strength of hers…" Neah grumbled.

"Now now, Neah. I'm also at fault for provoking her, you know? She did warn me that you will use force…" Allen grinned.

"Yet…you still didn't back down…"

The teen nodded, still grinning. Neah's eyes twitched as he became more and more frustrated and apparently for no reason…

Mana sweat dropped as he watched the two.

Komui coughed, catching everyone's attention. "Anyway, Allen-kun, the nurse suggests that you should take a few days off this week. She said that your wounds are not very serious but you should still take a rest until you're fully recovered." He told the teen. "I've already informed the Earl so you don't need to worry."

"Thank you, Komui-sensei, and sorry for troubling you." Allen smiled.

"It's alright. I'm also at fault for not being able to stop you teens in time. Had I been there sooner, this wouldn't have happened. As a teacher, I should take responsibilities as well." He sighed. "Well then, I think you should return to the residence room, Allen-kun. Your room sounds more comfortable than here, doesn't it?"

Allen nodded and removed the blanket. "Yeah…you're right. Then, I'll-" He swayed a little when he tried to get off the bed, feeling a small pain from his stomach.

"Whoa! Easy there, kid! You don't even have enough effort to walk, idiot!" Neah muttered as he and Mana immediately supported the teen by his side, trying to stop him from falling.

"Allen…do you think you can walk?" Mana asked. Allen smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll manage it some-"

' **WHAM!'**

Allen grabbed his head painfully after Neah had hit him in annoyance.

"Don't give me that stupid smile of yours, you damn brat!" He shouted; a vein twitched down his head.

"N-Neah…I don't think you should hit him…he was just beaten you know…" said his brother. Neah scowled. "Whatever…"

He then turned his back towards Allen. "Climb up, brat. I'll carry back to your room." He murmured, making the teen looked at him. "Don't force yourself too much…If something happens to both of you…you'll make your father cry…"

"Neah…I understand." Allen responded and eventually climbed onto his uncle's back. "I hope you won't complain about my weight."

"You're damn heavy…brat…"

Komui smiled. "Then…Lenalee, could you go and get Allen-kun's bag from the class and take it to his room? I have a faculty meeting after this so…"

Lenalee nodded. "Okay, nii-san. I'll go right away." She responded.

"Also, you can return after that, Lenalee. It' almost the end of the school."

"Okay…then…excuse me…"

"Let me go with you, Lenalee." Mana volunteered. "I want to know where Allen's class is." _So that we won't get lost next time we come here…_

"Umm…sure…"

"Neah, I'll leave Allen in our ands then." He told his brother who nodded in response.

"Then, shall we go?" Lenalee nodded and left the room along with Mana.

Neah sighed and stood up, carrying the teen on his back. "I think we should get going, too. Show me the way, brat."

"Wait, Neah! I think I forget something."

"Hmm… what is it?"

Allen pointed on the table. "That…"

Neah raised a brow. "An album…?"

* * *

After retrieving Allen's bag from his class, Lenalee and Mana walked out from the building, with the man carrying his nephew's bag.

"Wow…The distance between the dorm and the school building is really something…" Mana wondered as he eyed the residence buildings from afar. "Thanks for showing me the classroom by the way, Lenalee."

"No…I t was nothing. I'm glad I could help you." The teal-haired responded nervously.

"Ne…Lenalee… Allen was crying before we came into the room, wasn't he?"

Lenalee flinched. "H-How do you know that?"

Mana pointed at her left shoulder. "There's a small blood strain on your shirt."

Lenalee blinked and checked her left shoulder. True to Mana's word, there was a small red patch where Allen's head was when he cried.

"Was he crying…blood?" asked the man.

She nodded. "Yes…but only from his left eye though…"

"His left eye?"

"Not only him...Ellen was also crying blood just like him."

Mana was surprised when he heard this. "What? When?"

"Umm...It was when I was trying to stop her..." replied Lenalee.

"I see...both of them...were crying..."

"Umm...excuse me, did Allen use to have a head injury or something? It's very strange of him to cry blood tears instead of nnormal tears. The same goes for Ellen.…" asked the girl curiously.

…

Mana sighed. "Well…both of them got involved in acertain accident seven years ago. Ellen's injuries weren't that bad but...Allen…He was in a coma for many months after that…"

Lenalee stared at him. "Allen was?"

He nodded. "Yes…he was… it must be a shock from that time since the accident also took his mother away from him…"

"So…his Mom…is gone, too…"

Mana rubbed his temples. "After that, his Dad tries his best to raise Allen on his own. We help him out from time to time. There was a time when Allen was placed in my care because his dad has to travel oversea for two years…"

"I see…he also has a hard childhood…" the teal-haired's eyes softened.

"Every one of us has a hard time of our own, Lenalee. Fate never plays fair. Not even to Allen…or Ellen…or Eleanor…" Mana murmured.

The teal-haired stiffened when she heard the last name. "Eleanor?"

"Eleanor Walker…She's Allen's Mom." He told her.

"I see…" Now, that has just confirmed her first question. Eleanor was his mother. But, then…

Her mobile phone vibrated. She grumbled a little and answered it.

"Hello?"

"WENCH! WHAT TIME DO YOU THINK IT IS?!" A voice exploded.

Lenalee felt herself shudder. "R-Ran…but I thought…wait… you guys've already returned?" _This is earlier than usual!_

"Well, duh! If you've finished with your class, get back here immediately! I'm starving to death, damn it!" Ran shouted in frustration.

Lenalee could only sigh. "Hai…I'll come back right away…" With that, she hung up. She turned to Mana and grinned nervously.

"I'm sorry, Mana-san. I'd like to check on Allen a little but…it's time for me to return…" said the girl with a hint of disappointment in her tone. "I apologize but, from here on, do you think you can go on alone?"

Mana smiled and nodded in understandings. "Yup! Don't worry. I'll be fine. Take good care of yourself."

Lenalee nodded before turning her heels and left, leaving the man behind.

Mana watched as Lenalee disappeared from the view.

"That phone call just now…her guardians don't seem to favor her…I hope she'll be alright…" He sighed and continued on his way towards the residence dorm.

* * *

"Thanks for carrying me all the way here, Neah." said Allen gratefully to his uncle, who was gulping a bottle of water that he took from the teen's refrigerator.

"Seriously…that was one hell of a journey…Did they really have to separate the school building and the dorms like that?" muttered Neah as he rubbed his mouth with a handkerchief.

Allen shrugged. "Don't know…You should go and ask the Earl about that…"

"And I don't want to meet that fat ass!" They were currently in Allen's bedroom, with Allen sitting on his bed, Neah on the chair.

"I have to say…you've got quite a nice room here, brat." The man glanced around the room. "…and it's pretty clean and neat, too…"

"That's because I've been cleaning the room every day!"

"Sure, you have…At least Cross didn't infect you with his dirty mind…at least.."

Allen popped a vein at the sound that Neah used to say that. "What is that supposed to mean?"

 **'Knock! Knock!'**

A knock on the front door. The dark-haired rubbed his head and stood up. "That must be Mana and the little girl. I'll go get it so rest assure." He told the teen and left.

"Thanks, Neah…" Allen murmured before dropping his head onto his pillow, covering himself with the blanket.

Neah opened the door and as he guessed, it was his brother. "Huh? Where's the girl?" he asked when he only saw Mana.

"She's already returned. She got a phone call from her parents." Mana explained and walked into the room. "Where's Allen?"

Neah pointed at the bedroom. Mana nodded. "Thanks for carrying him here, Neah."

"It can't be helped…After all…we promised that guy that we would take care of his son while he's away…" the younger twin muttered walking to the balcony.

"Whoa…the view from here is pretty great. As expected of the Academy's residence dorm…" Then, he spotted a certain raven in front of the building with another two teens standing in front of her. He looked carefully and spotted the backpack on the raven's back. "Damn it! Don't tell me that's she's planning to leave again!" He cursed and made a run for the front door.

"Neah, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go and stop that idiot! Like hell I'm gonna let her disappear again after all this time!" Neah shouted before he ran out of the room quickly.

Mana sighed. "He didn't even close the door." He glanced out of the window and frowned.

"Now I see why he got so worked up…" He grumbled. "I hope he won't add more fuel to the already burning flames…"

* * *

 **...okay...this chapter is a little bit lame...-_-...I should try better than this! Thnx for reading and review, plz!**


	15. Just let me disappear

**D Gray Man Hallow episode 4 is gonna aired, tonight! I hope you guys are ready for it! Anyway, here's chapter 15! I hope you gius will enjoy it and review, plz! ^^  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15, Just let me disappear**

Ellen rubbed the tears her eyes with another piece of tissue and let out a small huff.

"It's finally stopped…" She murmured as she eyed the paper in her hand. "It's finally…stopped…"

She was in her room, slumping beside her bed with many papers and clothing surrounded her. They were painted with crimson red as she has used them to dry her red tears that have been dripping non-stop after that incident from earlier.

She stood up and dragged herself into the bathroom. Standing in front of the basin, she leaned down and turned on the water tap, splashing her face with the cool water. 'It's really unlike me to cry like that…' She grumbled staring at her reflection in the mirror.

'It wasn't tears… it was blood that I was crying…' She sighed and splashed herself with the water once more; this time, it was in frustration.

'No way!' She shouted to herself. 'No matter how much I'm crying, I won't let it happen! There's no way I'm gonna tell him everything!' She clawed her head.

'There's no way…I'm going to let him…suffer through all those pains again...' She growled and closed the tap, drying her face with a towel.

'That's right…' she walked out from the bathroom to her wardrobe and pulled out a bag pack. 'No one needs to go through all of this.' She picked up a few clothes and put them in the bag.

'No one other than me…needs to go through this entire stupid thing…' She picked up her room keys and the bag.

'Neither him…' She grabbed her wallet and opened it, staring at a small picture inside.

'…nor the other Walkers…' With that she left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

She walked out of the building, wearing a black stiff jacket, a grey tank top and long white pants with a pair of black snickers. She was carrying her back pack with a few necessary things packed in it. She was leaving… leaving the academy…

She sighed, and put her hand left hand in her jean pockets. 'How long has it been since I've taken a break from wandering around…?' She chuckled to herself. 'Well…it doesn't matter anymore…'

She huffed and continued to walk forward, heading towards the gates. But, before she could even cross the bridge to the school buildings, she stopped on her tracks, noticing two presences ahead of her.

She scowled and crossed her arms. "What the hell do you want, Pony-Tail?" She asked, making the teen sent her a deadly glare.

"Don't call me that, baka chibi!" Kanda growled. "Where the hell do you think you're going anyway, Idiot? Running away?" He smirked.

She glared back at him. "This is none of your business, Girly face. I'll do as I please!" She snarled. "Now, get out of the way before I kill you!"

Instead of ignoring her like he usually did, he laughed. He only laughed as if her threat was funny. "This is not the first time that you've barked at me, Chibi. You've done this many time but you didn't kill me off at all. Hearing you threatening me again and again…you're really weak now that I think about it…"

The raven's glare became darker and more murderous. Seriously, what the hell is with him? This was definitely the first time that he's making fun of her, and she didn't really appreciate it at ALL!

"Just tell me what the heck do you want, cocky bastard? If you're only here to annoy me, I suggest you step aside and let me be on my way! I'm not in the mood to deal with you today!"

Kanda turned to her, his expression became as dark and murderous as hers. He 'tch'ed in annoyance and threw something to her, which she easily caught with one hand.

It was a wooden sword. "What's this?" Ellen questioned, rising up the wooden material.

Kanda took out another wooden sword and pointed at her. "Fight me, chibi!" he said calmly making her dumbfounded.

"Huh?"

"If you want to step your foot out of this academy, you'll have to go through me. If you able to win against me, I'll let you pass." He challenged.

Ellen's eyes twitched in annoyance at his every word. "Enough with this stupid prank, Pony-Tail! Just get the bloody hell out of my way!" She growled furiously. "At a time like this…at a time like this when I'm trying to go away, why are you people always trying to stop? Why the hell are you trying to keep me in place?!"

"…because we don't want you to disappear, Yuki…"

Ellen stiffened and stared at Tsukina, who was standing behind Kanda with a bow and arrows in her hands. "I don't want you to go off and wandering by yourself again when you've finally reunited with your family…" The black-haired added.

"Tsukina…w-why are you-" She glanced back and forth at both Kanda and the black-haired girl. She smirked. "I see…" Now she knew what was going on.

"Tsuki…This isn't like you at all…" The raven chuckled darkly. "You've asked that girly face to duel with me…to prevent me from going away…have you not?"

"And the same goes to you, Girly face. I've never thought that you'd go along with her as well. So, I take it…you're her lackey now."

Kanda glared menacingly at the raven. "Listen here, you damn isolated wench. I'm doing this…only because your friend has promised me that I can take all out on you without holding back in this fight. I'm here with my own reasons, not because someone had ordered me to." He hissed.

Ellen smirked and shrugged. "Do whatever you guys want, but you won't stop me from leaving." She dropped the wooden sword. "I don't care whether you'll be in my way or not. I'll even jump down the bridge and leave if that's my only choice."

Tsukina's eyes softened. "Yuki…neither me nor Kanda knows what exactly happens between you and Allen or your family. But, I can tell that both of you are in pain…suffering in many ways. I can tell…that you're trying to carry all their burdens on your shoulder…you're trying to take responsibilities, are you not?" She asked.

"Shut up, Tsuki! What the hell would you know anyway?"

"I KNOW that you're distancing yourself from someone precious to you because you couldn't be able to face them. That was the reason why you left the Walkers six years ago, wasn't it?"

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" Ellen snapped, growly furiously at the black-haired girl. She panted for a few moments. "Look, Tsuki…I'm grateful to you and your grandparents for taking care of me in those days, but…can't you do me a favor and just let me disappear? I don't want to be a nuisance to anyone…especially the Walkers…"

"Who in the world tells you that you're a nuisance, you stupid girl?" A voice growled from behind her.

Ellen flinched. She knew this voice. This voice….it belonged to one of the people that she once called…

"Neah?" His name escaped after she had turned around to face him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Neah had his hands on his knees, panting as he dashed down from Allen's room as quick as possible. "I'm here to stop you, idiot!" He responded once he has had enough breath. "I'm tired of seeing you disappearing from us again and again, brat! Do you have any idea how much trouble you've put us through?"

Ellen sighed and crossed her arms. "Neah...I thought all of us have already made a deal on that day… that we would protect it from him as best as we can!"

"WE promised to protect you TWO! We promised not to bring it up again so that no one would go through all of those sufferings, especially you and Allen!" Neah shouted reasonably. That girl seriously pissed him off now.

"Then why won't you just let me go? Why don't you just let me disappear from his memory?" The raven argued back, literally crying. "He didn't even remember who I am when he first regained his consciousness! If you guys didn't tell him about me, it would have made the things more easier! He wouldn't have had to remember me and all those misery tortures!"

The man shook his head and shouted back. "How many times do we have to tell you that he DID not forget about you?"

"Yes, he did!"

"No, he did not! If he did, he wouldn't have had mentioned about how you two used to play together before that incident!" Neah shouted in rage, completely lost his temper.

Ellen's mouth snapped shut at this. She couldn't argue back that one. Neah sighed and ran his hand over his hair.

"Seriously, Ellen…we've been telling you repeatedly that he still remembered you that night! Stop taking all the blames on yourself and going away again. Give Allen a break already!" the man pleaded.

"Ever since you've disappeared, he has devastatedly searching for your whereabouts for two years! Do you have any idea how much pain and hardship you've put him both he and his son in because of your sudden disappearance? To Allen, his family is his life. He couldn't bear losing one more person after Eleanor's gone! And when he finally found you, you've never shown your face to him even once? Don't you care about his feeling at all? He's your-"

"SHUT UP!" Ellen yelled. "Please…just…just don't… don't say anything…" She stuttered. "Just…leave me alone…I don't even belong with you guys in the beginning…I'm just an outsider… an unwanted outsider…"

Neah let out a huff. "You've saying this over and over again…idiot. Fine then, we'll let you have your ways…"

Ellen's head jerked up at this.

"But, only after you've won against that young Asian teen." He added.

"What? You've got to be kidding! I'm in no mood to fight him!" The raven protested, sounding very displeased.

Neah's eyes darkened. "You can take as much time you want to battle against him, Ellen. If you're able to defeat him, then we won't get in your way anymore. That's my request to you. You're welcome to disagree anytime you want, but then, we'll still be following you along."

Ellen scowled. "This is just ridiculous…" She grumbled. "You don't even know whether that Pony-Tail agrees with all of this or not!"

"I have already challenged you, Chibi! All I need is your acceptance!" Kanda growled. "I'll battle against you till you kneel down in defeat. Do you think I don't care when I was defeated in our previous fights?"

He raven sighed. "Give it a rest already, Girly Face… You'll never defeat me no matter how hard you try…"

Kanda snorted. "Yeah, right! I bet you're just backing down because you're scared of me right now!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"Then why are you trying to back down from the duel?"

"That's because I have no reason to fight you!" The raven exploded.

"Yes, you do! Only after defeating me, you can do whatever you want!" Kanda responded.

"You're being unreasonable here!"

"You're the one who's being more unreasonable!" This time, Neah was the one to argue. "STOP DELAYING YOUR TIME AND ACCEPT THE GOD DAMN DEAL ALREADY!"

"SHUT UP, OLD MAN! I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT!" The raven snapped back and turned to Kanda who was still pointing at her.

"AND YOU, TOO, PONY-TAIL! STOP STARING AT ME AS IF I'M YOUR PREY!"

Tsukina sweat dropped as she watched the three glared at one another. She could swear that she saw electrical sparks flew around them.

'The seriousness in the atmosphere just now…has suddenly faded into thin air…'

As she continued to stare at the three engaging in an arguing battle like three little kids, she didn't noticed someone walk up to her from behind. That was until that person tapped her shoulder.

"Umm…excuse me, young lady, do you mind telling me where King David residence is?" The person asked politely, but he sounded like he's in a hurry. Tsukina turned around to answer the man's question, but stop when she saw who the man was.

"Walker-san?"

The man blinked. "Oh…it's only you, Tsukina. It's been a while since I've seen you."

Tsukina bowed politely at him. "Good to you, too, sir. And I assume that you're here to see your son, aren't you?"

The brunet nodded sheepishly. "Yeah…I was told that he's injured so I rushed back to see him. Umm…I hope I'm heading to the right direction…"

The black-haired nodded. "Yes, you are heading to the right way…but, if you want to get to the residence…" She pointed at the still arguing trio.

"…You might have to pass through them first…"

"Eh?"


	16. Lullaby for My Junior

**Oh my...This chapter is a bit unexpectedly short... Anyway, don't get confused by the names in this chapter! I warned you! Hope you gys enjoy it and review, plz! ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16, Lullaby for my Junior**

"Here's your medicine, Allen. Komui handed them to me before I came up here." said Mana. "He was told by the nurse to let you drink it once a day. It'll help with suppress the pressure when you begin to feel pain again." He explained, handed two pills and a glass of water to his nephew.

"Thanks, Mana." The teen accepted the pills form his uncle and swallowed the pills down with the water. "Say…where's Neah? I can't really hear his voice since a few moments ago." Allen asked, placing the empty glass on the table beside his bed.

The older man sighed and sat down on a chair beside the bed. "Maybe he went out to pick Allen. I just received a call from him a few minutes ago. They should be back by now…if Neah manages to remember the way around the academy that is…" He murmured the last part to himself.

"I see…Dad is really coming back…" Allen murmured. He then chuckled half-heartedly realizing something.

"What's so funny, Allen?" asked Mana in wondering.

"I've been thinking, Mana…You're still calling him that. I'm amused that no one got confused with that…" The teen muttered, still chuckling.

"Oh…that…" his uncle smiled. "Yeah…Neah has been telling me the same thing. But, I don't see anything wrong with that." He ruffled Allen's hair playfully.

"I refer to you both that way…because it's your names…even though you two have the same name…" He told the teen calmly. "You're you. Allen is Allen. You two aren't the same person."

The teen huffed and smiled. "Yeah...you're right."

A knock was heard from the front door. Mana stood up. "Oh…I guess that must be Allen and Neah." He said, walking towards the door. "I'll be back." He told the teen and left the room.

Another knock was heard again. "I'm coming!" Mana responded and turned the door knob. "Can't you be a little more patient, Neah? I said I wa….What's with those long looking expressions on your face?"

The man asked when he saw his twin brother and a long hair familiar brunet with a very gloomy aura surrounded them.

"Neah? Allen? Are you guys alright?" He asked again when no response came from the two.

The brunet let out a tiring sigh and responded calmly. "Sorry…Mana…I was just dozing off…" He entered the room and glanced around. "This is…Allen's room, right?"

Mana nodded. "Yes. This is his room."

"Where is he?" The brunet asked.

"He's in his bedroom…" the man replied, gesturing to a door across the hall.

The brunet nodded and headed to the door that Mana had pointed. "Wait, Allen! He's st-"

"Let me be alone with him a while…" The brunet asked, interrupting the rest of the elder twin's talking. "…please…" he gave the man a serious yet calm look.

Mana eyed him for a moment and huffed. "I'll go make some tea for all of us While you're with Allen…" He told the brunet with a nod. He then turned to his younger brother. "Neah, you better tell me what has happened with you two, okay?"

"I sure will…" grumbled Neah as he closed the front door and walked to the living room.

The brunet smiled in appreciation and opened the door before entering the bedroom.

"Hey, there, Dad." Was the first thing he heard when he stepped into his son's bedroom. "You really weren't joking when you said you were coming…"

The brown-haired smiled and took a seat on a chair beside his son's bed. "Of course, I would come, Allen. You're my precious little boy after all." He ruffled the teen's hair.

"I'm guessing that you were supposed to be in a meeting but you literally ditched it again… right?" Allen asked, shooting his father a suspicious look.

The man gave him an innocent look. "Don't worry. I'm sure Link can manage through it on his own." He easily brushed it off, referring to his secretary.

Meanwhile, Link was seating in is boss's chair trying to clear all the paper works that the man has left behind before he left with a very frustration look on his face. "Sir…you'd better be back real quick…" He grumbled.

Allen sweat dropped at his father's carefree looking face. "You really should stop giving him one headache after another, Mr. President…"

The brunet chuckled again, still ruffling his son's head. "You need not to be concerned about him. I'm sure he'll survive."

"Seriously…" Allen grumbled and grabbed his father's hand, stopping the ruffling. "Stop treating me like a child. I'm already fifteen…"

The man grinned. "You're always the same as when you were 7 years old in my eye, Junior. By the way…how are your injuries? Are you still in pain?" He asked, changing the subject.

Allen smiled and shook his head. "Nope…not anymore… but…"

"But?"

The silver-haired teen placed his hand on his left eye, "…here…", then on his chest where his heart is. "…and here…they're still throbbing a little…"

The elder Walker frowned at as soon as he heard this. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder, making the teen stared up at him. "What about…your left arm? Is it also in pain?"

"Eh?" the teen blinked, moving his left arm a little to see if he felt any kind of aching. "Hmm…nope…I guess not…"

"Allen…I think you should take your gloves off and let your arm received some air. It'll help the burns heal sooner…"

Allen stared at his gloved hand and thought for a while and let out a sigh. Well…since there was no one other than his family around here…there's no harm in doing it, right?

"It's alright, Allen. You don't need to be so nervous about it." murmured the man, giving the teen an assuring smile. "No one is bothered by it…even your friends, remember?" He continued referring to Lavi and the others.

"You can always tell what's going in my mind at times like this. I'm not really surprised by this anymore…" Allen huffed, taking off his glove, revealing small burns on his left hand; all the way from his palm to his elbow. "I know that they don't really mind…" _Lenalee doesn't know about this yet…_

He stared at his hand. He wondered how she would react when she saw this. Would she be scared of him? Would she suddenly distant herself from him? Would she stop…being his friend…

He shook his head and in frustration. He didn't really want to find out what else would she say?

"Dad…back when we were young…did Ellen use to beat me up like this?" He asked. "Was she really my childhood friend?"

The man flinched. "W-Why are you asking this?"

The teen sighed. "I'm not really sure…Whenever I'm with her..I always have this complex feeling…like I know everything about her…but at the same time…I know nothing about her…" He shook his head. "I don't know how to explain this…"

Noticing the teen's troubling look, his father moved his hand from the teens shoulder to his left hand. "Junior…I'm so sorry…This is all my fault…If only I-"

"Dad, please, stop blaming yourself. It was nobody's fault." Allen interrupted. "It was an accident… It has happened…it has already happened… There's nothing we could have done…" He murmured. "So please…stop blaming yourself…stop looking as if you are to be blamed…" He spoke, practically asking.

He was very tired of that guilty look on his father's face…the hurt and painful look that tried to swallow all the guilt on Ellen's face… He has had enough of them. He didn't want to see them anymore.

The brunet let out a huff at this. 'He really doesn't remember anything at all… But…that's alright… He doesn't need to remember if he doesn't…'

The teen noticed that suspicious look on his father's face, but didn't ask anything. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand as he yawned. 'Urgh…I'm kinda starting to feel sleepy…maybe it's the pills effect…'

He glanced around the room, trying to look for a distraction, and…he spotted one as his silver eyes landed on two musical instruments, placing at the corner of the room; a guitar, and an electric keyboard.

"I see…you're still playing the piano like you usually do…" He stood up and walked over to the keyboard, placing his hand on the instrument. "Do you…like playing it or…you're just playing it because of the family's tradition?" A small note rang out as he pressed his hand on the key.

"What's with the stupid question? Of course, I play it only because I love it. If not, I have no reason to continue to take lessons from you, Dad." Allen replied, raising a brow.

A hearty laugh was heard from the brunet at the teen's reply. "Yeah…you're right. Why play when you're even interested in it, right?"

Allen's eyes soften. "But…you know…the main reason why I love to play piano is because of you, Dad."

The man was surprised this. "Eh? Me? But why?"

The teen scratched his cheek nervously. "Well…that's…umm…it's just that…I'm always amazed by how you play the piano…with Mom singing by your side. It makes me…uhh…" His cheeks flushed light pink.

"I think…you look kinda beautiful when you play, alright?" He blurted out. "Not just you…Mom…Mana…Neah… All of you look wonderful whenever you guys perform…so…I wanted to be…like you guys…"

His face was entirely red after he snapped his mouth shut. It was his true, and honest reason…it was his true inspiration.

He heard a chuckle from his dad again and blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey, Junior…Do you want me to play a song for you?" asked his dad.

His head jerked up at this. "Really? Would you play for me?"

The man nodded. "Of course, I will. I would even tug you in bed if you want me to."

"Dad!" whined the teen.

"Alright, alright. So…what kind of song do you want to hear?"

The teen thought for a while and smiled. "The one that you always love to play…the one that Mom used to coax me to bed."

The brunet grinned and sat down on the chair, plugging the pulp and activated the keyboard.

"Well then…" He uttered, stretching his arms. "Prepare to be amazed, Mr. Junior." He joked and placed his fingers on the keys.

Allen leaned against the head board as the sound of lullaby evolved from the instrument that his father was playing…

'Ah…I miss this very much…'

The ringing of notes continued along with the man's singing.

 _ **So the little infant fell into a deep sleep.**_

His eyes closed at the blissful emotions that flew out from the melody…

 _ **Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...**_

 _ **First one, then two...**_

 _ **Surfaces numerous of your faces**_

His eye lids became a bit heavy as he started to feel tired… But

 _ **A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth**_

 _ **On the night when the silver eyes were trembling,**_

'But…I don't want to sleep yet…' not when his father was playing for him…

 _ **The shining you was born**_

 _ **Across millions of years,**_

 _ **The prayers have already returned back to the earth**_

'It's alright…Junior…It's safe now… '

'Dad?' Funny…he felt as if he could hear his Dad's voice…whispering among the lyrics…

'It's safe to close your eyes now…'

 _ **I will still continue to pray**_

 _ **Please bestow upon this child your love**_

 _ **Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss…**_

'You can rest assure…My little boy…'


	17. Ellen and Allen

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17, Ellen and Allen**

Ellen sighed and threw off her jacket on the bed, slumping down onto the soft mattress. She kicked off her snickers and ruffled her hair.

"Geeze…Why do things always turn out this way every time I'm trying to do something?" She grumbled, glancing at the wood sword that she had dropped beside the bed. She huffed and held up her cell phone.

'I'm always running away…' A certain brunet appeared in her mind. '…whenever I see him…' She murmured, staring at the ceiling. '…after all these years…I can't still bring myself to face him yet… Eleanor…'

She slapped her face and shook her head. 'No! Now, it's not the time to think about them. I have to do what I need to...' She grumbled and began to press her cell phone. After pressing a few sentences, she huffed and checked it again.

"Well…I guess that's it… Now…sen-" The mobile suddenly rang before she could send the message.

She raised a brow. 'This number….a call from Japan? What the hell?!' She stared at it for a while before deciding to answer the call.

'Whatever…I'll just shout at whomever that is and freaks him or her out a bit…' She thought mischievously.

"Hello?"

"Yo! Guess who?" asked the person from the other line.

Ellen felt herself frozen from head to toe. 'T-That…T-That…'

"IDIOT! What the hell do you want?" She shouted.

She heard a chuckle from the other line. "I figure that you would think something like 'I'll just shout at whoever calls me to freak them out' and snap at me. Well…I guess I guess I've miscalculated."

A vein twitched down from the raven's head when she heard this. 'No…you didn't miscalculate…'

"Whatever…Mind telling me why you call? I'm a little busy here..." _I bet the reason why he calls at times like this is…_

"Tsukina told me what had happened just now." said the guy.

The raven's eye brow twitched on annoyance as she face palmed. "I knew it…that stupid girl…"

"Hey…she's just worried about you. Don't be like that…"

Ellen smirked. "And hearing you say that…I think I feel goosebumps…"

They both chuckled at this.

"So…you accepted the duel and ran away?" asked the person.

The girl sighed and nodded. "Yeah...It's not that I had a choice…I didn't expect him to actually come…"

"Mr. Walker?"

"Yes… I still can't look at him in the eyes yet…" She murmured.

"But…you can't keep running away forever you know? They're your family."

She huffed. "You told me this all the time. But…still…I'm still…and I've even beaten Walker up…"

"Ne…do you want me to head over there?"

"No!" the raven replied almost immediately.

"Eh? But, you sound like you're in-"

"No! No! I'm not! This is my problem and I'll handle this alone! I don't need your help so don't you dare come!" She growled at him.

"But, Yuki-"

"Just don't come…I don't want you to see the state I'm in right now…so please…" She pleaded. "…don't come…"

…

An awkward silence…

"Yuki…I-" He was interrupted.

"I'm so unreasonable, aren't I?" Ellen said with a small chuckle. "I've been running away…beating up somebody just to make him stay away… Don't I sound selfish?"

The person huffed and smirked. "No…you're not selfish…you sound more pathetic rather than selfish to me…"

She smirked. "I've already figured you would say that, baka…"

"But, you still want to hear me saying it, don't you?"

The raven shivered slightly at this. "Don't make me feel chilly than I already do!"

Her answer? It was a half-hearted and amusing chuckle from him.

She huffed. _Well…I've already expected that kind of reaction from him…_

"Yuki…may I ask you something?" the person spoke up.

"Sure…what is it?" The raven covered her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Is your heart…still crying in pain?" She flinched.

"That's…"

* * *

 **Allen sweat dropped as he eyed the trio argued with one another, throwing a deadly glare at their opponents.**

" **Umm…Tsukina…how long have they been fighting like that?" He asked the black-haired girl beside him.**

" **Just now…" was the reply.**

 **He face palmed. "I see…"**

 **Tsukina took a peek at the man's calm and trouble looking face. "Aren't you going to talk to her?" She asked.**

" **Eh? You mean…Ellen?"**

 **He received a nod as his reply. He chuckled sheepishly. "It's not that I don't want to talk to her…" He murmured and clenched his fist slightly. "…I really wanted…to see her…but…"**

 **He sighed and walked up to the three. "Hey! Whatcha guys talking about?" He asked cheerfully, catching the three's attention.**

" **Walker/Old Man?" Neah and Ellen blurted out at the same time when they spotted the brunet.**

" **Hi there, Neah." He turned to the raven. "How're you doing, Ellen? It's been many years, hasn't it?" He smiled gently at her, making her flinched and frowned at the same time. She took a step back, distancing herself from the group.**

" **Ellen?"**

 **She gritted her teeth. 'What do I do now?' She didn't want to talk to him. She had to think of a way to quickly get away from there. Her eyes landed on the wooden sword that she'd dropped. Her eyes twitched in annoyance.**

' **I know it's troublesome…but this is probably the only way…' She thought, picking the sword up.**

" **Fine! I accept the duel!" She declared, smirking.**

 **Kanda grinned devilishly at this.**

 **Neah sweat dropped. "Seriously? No backing away?"** _ **She'd suddenly change her mind…That was quick…**_

 **Ellen sighed and pointed the wooden sword at Kanda. "The duel will begin at every evening after the academy's bell ring in the dojo. Is that okay with you?"**

 **Kanda smirked. "Bring it own, Chibi!"**

" **Also…I would like to request a few conditions from this." The raven added, eying Kanda and Neah.**

" **What might that be?" The man asked.**

 **Ellen didn't reply and turn around. "There's no need of you or the others to know, Neah. I'll send a mail about that to Tsukina later. If you can't accept the conditions, then I'll be happy to decline the duel." She calmly** **told them.**

 **Kanda and Neah both felt their nerves wrecked as they tried really hard not to beat the girl up at where she was standing.** _ **That brat….always trying to have everything her way…even though she's….grr…**_ **That arrogant side of hers was what they were annoyed by the most.**

 **The older brunet blinked in confusion, completely dumbfounded. 'What are they talking about?'**

 **Neah sighed and face palmed. "Tch…Fine! You're giving me a bad headache at the time."**

" **And…I would really appreciate it if you would tell Walker to stay away from me." She threatened. "If he wouldn't…then I won't hesitate to beat him up again as my warning."**

 **Neah and Allen shivered slightly at this. 'She's totally serious!'**

" **Okay…I'll tell him…" Neah responded.**

 **Ellen stole a glance at the brunet for a second before she quickly walked away, back into the residence building.**

 **The brunet looked a little sad at this. 'She's still avoiding me… that's why I can never bring myself to actually approach her…'**

 **Knowing what he was thinking, Neah placed a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"**

 **The man nodded. "I'm already used to this… So…what were you guys talking about?"**

 **Neah scratched his head in annoyance. "Let's go to your son's room, Walker. I'll tell you on the way…"**

* * *

"And…that was what happened…end of story." Neah huffed as he took a sip of his tea.

"Hmm…so that's why Allen looked so down…Ellen avoided him again…" Mana murmured as he also sipped his tea.

The younger twin scowled. "Seriously…that ungrateful brat…Even after Walker went all the way just to look for her for two years…she's still pulling that stupid stun of hers…If it weren't for Walker, I would have punched her in the face…" He growled.

"There, there…Calm down, Neah." Mana laced a hand on his shoulder and patted him like a child. "That's how she's always been…we all know that."

"But, Mana…She has no consideration of the state that she's putting Walker in. I can't stand to see him the way he is anymore…" the younger twin shouted, not too loudly. "I'm so tired of it…" He murmured, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Tired of his damn carefree-self that's always acting like he's okay…he's fine…That everything will work out well…"

Mana smiled and placed down the cup that he was holding. "I know how you feel, Neah… I know how he feels… Because that's the way he and Eleanor always were, and still is."

He stared at the ceiling. "They were always smiling, doing silly things…always carefree…because they don't want anyone to be concerned about them. They were always like that…yet…"

He sighed. "The more carefree they are, the more worried they've made us…That is one problem that they've never known…"

"And that stupid carefree habit of theirs is spreading to their children…" Neah grumbled. "That stupid brat…and that idiotic raven…"

"Yeah…you're right about that one…" the man responded in agreement.

Neah let out a tiring breath. "Just how long will this keep on going? It has already been seven years…"

"I don't think it will stop…not when Allen's starting to become like this…"

The two turned around and saw Allen, coming out from his son's room. He made sure to gently shut the door behind him.

"Did Junior go to sleep?" Mana asked.

The brunet nodded and walked up to the twins, sitting on the couch across the two. "Yeah…I tucked him into bed just now…"

"While playing the piano, I bet?" Neah asked. "How nostalgia...It's been a while since I've last touched one, too…"

"True enough…it really has been a while…" mumbled the brunet as he leaned his head tiredly against the couch.

"Do you want some tea, Allen?" Mana asked, making an attempt to stand up.

Huh? Uh…No, thanks, Mana. I'm good." The brunet held up his hand.

The older twin nodded and sat back down.

…

There was a long silence between them until Neah spoke.

"You know…I've been thinking…Maybe your kid is starting to remember something…"

Allen jerked up. "What makes you think that?"

"Because he was crying blood…" Mana was the one who responded this time. "Today…his friend told me that he was crying a little before we arrived. And he was crying blood from his left eye…"

The brunet fidgeted his fingers, looking down at his feet. "I see…he's just told me that his left scar is a bit throbbing, too…"

"It's not just him, Allen…" continued Mana. "Ellen was crying, too…when she was beating up Junior…"

The brunet was stunned when he heard this.

Neah sighed. "Apparently… it seems that something inside those two is crying very hard… and it was in pain…" He stood up and walked to sit beside the stunned brunet.

"I think it's about time we tell your son…about what had happened back there..."

"No!" came the immediate refusing from Allen.

"But, Allen, if not…Junior's wound would continue to ache again and again." Mana spoke, completely agreed with his brother.

"Even though he doesn't remember for the time being, somewhere deep inside him, he still remembers everything…That might be the reason why blood dripped from his left eyes...instead of his tears… It's trying to make him remember…"

"No! I'm still not going to tell him!" Allen protested, grabbing his head in frustration.

"Even when he doesn't remember anything, it is already painful this much…then what if he really did remember? What if the aching becomes more serious the second he remembers everything?" he stuttered.

"I don't want it… I don't want them to go through it again…both Ellen and Allen…"

Mana and Neah narrowed their eyes. Allen was right. The one who were suffering from the trauma was the two kids… the one who had to personally that painful night…was their nephew…and niece. It would be tough for the two to handle this…though Ellen was ready to go crazy any time she wanted because of self-concealing.

"I failed…Neah...Mana…" Allen mumbled, his voice shaken as he buried his face in his palms. "To them…and to Eleanor...I failed as a father…as a husband… I couldn't protect either of them…"

Neah sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You didn't do anything wrong, Allen…You were and will always be the greatest man Eleanor and the kids could have ever asked for…So stop putting all the blame on yourself…"

Mana nodded in agreement and sat down beside the shuddering man, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Neah's right…Nothing could be done, Allen. If you keep on insisting that you're at fault, then both Neah and I are responsible for that incident, too…" He told his friend.

"We should have been more cautious back there…"

Allen shook his head. "No…it's not your fault…It was no one's fault…"

Mana sighed. 'This was going to be one long night if this kept going on…'

Neah tch-ed and crossed his arms. 'If only that incident has never happened…' he grumbled, as he glanced at the brunet, the room where his nephew was sleep and at the ceiling.

'I'm sure all of us would have lived a happy and carefree life like we've used to…Eleanor…'


	18. Chasing after what?

**YayyY! I've finished just in time for the new episode of D Gray Man. We've finally gt to meet Alma! / Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and as usual...review, plz!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18, Chasing after what?  
**

' _Where am I? What is this place?... a dream?'_

" **I think it's about time we tell your son…about what had happened back there…"**

' _Huh…tell me what? Is there something wrong?'_

" **No!"**

' _No? I don't know what you are talking about…? Hey… tell me…'_

" **But, Allen…if not…Junior's wound would continue to ache again and again…"**

' _Mana? Wait! What are you all talking about? Don't leave me out of the conversation!'_

" **No! I'm still not going to tell him!"**

' _Dad? What aren't you telling me? Why are you crying?'_

" **I don't want it…I don't want them to go through it again…both Ellen and Allen…"**

' _Go through what? Hey! Don't ignore me! Dad!'_

" **Please…just…let me do this…"**

' _Ellen?'_

"… **This is the only way to stop him from approaching me…"**

' _Ellen! What do you mean?'_

" **This is the only way that he won't feel more pain!"**

' _STOP TALKING AS IF IM NOT HERE! STOP IGNORING ME!'_

" **Ellen…take Allen and get out of here…"**

' _Mom…?'_

"… **get away from here…You have to live…"**

' _MOM!'_

" **Both of you…please…stay strong…"**

Allen's eyes fluttered open as he jerked straight up from his bed. He was breathing heavily as if he had just run a full marathon. His shirt was soaked with sweats. He panted and rubbed the sweats away from his forehead.

He sighed in relief after he glanced around. He was still in his bedroom, sitting on his bed. "What's wrong with me? It was just a stupid dream…" He chuckled to himself.

" **If only...everything was just a dream…"** He heard a voice whispered in his head, the voice of a small child.

His body stiffened in surprise at this. 'What was that?'

" **If only…If only I was strong enough…"** continued the voice. This time, it sounded like the child was sobbing.

A painful ache shot through his left scar like a bullet, making him to immediately cover it with his hand. 'W-What the hell…'

" **Forgive me…Allen…I couldn't protect you…"**

"Just who the hell are you?!" Allen shouted as the pain became more unbearable. "What the hell do you mean by you couldn't protect me?!"

The door slammed open as Neah barged in, looking very worried. "Allen, are you alright? I heard you s-"

"N-Neah…"

The man paused when he heard his nephew whimpered. The teen had his hands grabbed his head, covering his ears. A painful expression craved on his face…though he wasn't crying.

"Allen…what's wrong?" asked Neah worryingly as he approached the teen, sitting beside his bed. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Allen shook his head. "Neah…I-…This sounds stupid…"

"You can tell me anything, brat. I might not be able to take care of you like Mana and Walker did…but… I'll help you in a way that I can. You don't have to worry." He smiled assuringly at the teen.

Allen sighed and nodded. "Alright…only if you promise that you won't laugh."

Neah chuckled. "I won't."

"Well…if so...then…"

After Allen had told him about the dream and the voice that he has been hearing just now, Neah began to sweat nervously.

"Neah…What do you supposed that meant? It seems so real to me." asked Allen.

Neah huffed and ruffled the teen's head. "Believe whatever you want, brat cuz I'm just going to say that it's just one stupid dream."

"Thought so…"

"Ne, Allen…" the man stopped the ruffling and stared the teen. "Listen to me carefully because I'm going to say this only once."

The teen blinked at the sudden seriousness. His eyes focused on his uncle's deeply. "What is it, Neah?"

"From today on…if you have this kind of strange dreams again…do what you think is the best for you. Neither of us will be in your way." The man said, frowning. "But…don't come and ask us anything about it. We are not going to tell you. You have to solve this by yourself."

"W-What do you mean? I don't understand."

Neah grinned. "You don't have to understand right now. Just do whatever your instinct is telling you. Okay? Just chase after what you're looking for." He tapped his finger against the teen's chest, where his heart is.

"If you think something inside you is missing, don't hesitate to look for it."

Allen was confused by this. What was Neah trying to tell him? What did he mean by chasing after this? He didn't get it at all. The whole thing was staring to confuse him ever since he had first had that dream.

But, he just nodded at the man. He had a feeling that he should. "Alright...I will, Neah..Thanks." _I'm not really sure what I'm thanking him for…_

The man nodded and stood up. "Also...Allen…I suggest you to stay away from that stupid from today one. If you go near her next time, she will not hesitate to beat you up again."

Allen flinched. "Why? Why would she do that? I don't understand…" he gripped the bed sheet. "…I have many things to ask her…I have a feeling that there are many things that I have to settle with her…so…Sorry, Neah…"

He gave the man an apologetic look. "I can't stay away from her…Sorry…"

Neah smirked at the teen's reply. "I've already figured that you would say that. Really…you're as hard-headed as both of your parents…" He murmured, brushing one of his bangs. "I won't stop you from doing what you want, brat…but…don't get hurt again, alright?"

Allen nodded gratefully. "Thanks, Neah."

Neah grinned. "Well then…I'll let you rest some more. Just let me know if you need something."

"Wait a second! Some more? What time is it now?" Allen blurted out, glancing at the nearby clock. "It's almost evening?"

The man nodded. "Yeah…You've been sleeping all day and you seem to be pretty much exhausted so your Dad and Mana decided to let you be."

The teen sulked down. "I see…I've missed more classes…Say…where's Dad and Mana? Did they go back already?"

"Uhh…nope. They went down to get something for us to eat. They should be back by now…"

"We're back!" A cheerful voice exclaimed as the door slammed open. Neah's eyes twitched.

"Speaking of the devils…wait...they took the keys with them?" he grumbled. "I'll go check on them so you can rest assure, Allen."

"Hai."

With that, Neah left the room and walked up to the two Walkers who were setting the foods on the dining table. "Welcome back. You did take your sweet times." He greeted. "So…what did you get for dinner?"

The brunet grinned and held up two sticks of mitarashi dumplings. "Allen's favorite, of course!"

"Don't tell me that the dumplings are the only food that you've bought?" Neah growled murderously and grabbed the brunet by his collar as he directed a deadly glare at the older Allen who grinned sheepishly.

Mana chuckled. "Don't worry, Neah. We've bought other things, too." He told his brother, showing the food that was on the table.

The younger twin huffed and let go the poor man. "Well…That's fine then...Allen has woken up just now and he might be hungry, too…"

The brunet smiled. "Then, I'll go get him right away."

"Can't we just bring the food to his room?" Mana's suggestion went deaf as a loud knock was heard from the front door.

"I'll get it!" Mana said as he made his way to the door to answer it. He opened the door and spotted Lenalee standing there with another person behind her.

"Good evening, Mana-san. I've come to check on Allen. Is he doing alright?" Lenalee greeted politely.

"Uh…Good evening to you, too, Lenalee. Yes, he's doing just fine. And, the person behind yo- ekkk!" Mana shrieked backing away from the amount of carnivorous aura that the man behind the teal-haired was emitting.

"L-Link? Why…what are you..." He could barely find the word to greet the man as he shivered.

Link cleared his throat. "Good day, Master Mana. I presume that Master Allen is here with you all, am I right?" He asked sternly and formally.

Mana sweat dropped. 'Allen, you're doomed…' he murmured, referring to a certain brunet.

Allen was sitting in his bed, leaning against the headboard, and was thinking about what Neah has just told him. He snapped out of his world when the door to his room opened as Lenalee walked in.

"Hi, there, Allen. I didn't interrupt you, right?" The teal-haired said with a smile.

Allen smiled and shook his head. "No, you didn't. Thanks for coming, Lenalee. You can come and sit here." He told her pointing to a chair beside his bed.

The girl blushed in respond and went to sit on a chair beside his bed. "So…are you still feeling any pain?" She asked.

"Nope. Not at all. Thanks for worrying." Was his responded.

"That's good. By the way, Lavi and the others asked me to bring these to you." She said, looking through her bag. Then she brought out a few books and handed them to the teen.

"It's the lecture notes that you've missed today. They wanted to come and gave them by themselves, but unfortunately, they couldn't. Lavi got called out by Komui-sensei and the others have to do class chores so they hope you would understand them." She explained.

Allen grinned and accepted the notes. "Thanks. I really appreciate that." The teal-haired noticed something when he took the books from her hands, her eyes widened in surprise for a moment.

The teen raised a brow when he suddenly sensed the girl froze. He figured that she was staring at his left hand. 'Crap! I'm not wearing my gloves!' He cursed and quickly moved and hid his left under the cover. "Ah! Lenalee…this is…"

Lenalee sighed and gave him a curious look. "Allen…could it be that…you don't trust me?"

Her sudden question caught him surprise. "Eh?"

The teal-haired lowered her eyes. "I noticed that you've always worn long shirts along with a pair of gloves whenever you're with the others. I can tell that you're hiding something under those gloves." She murmured.

"I have a feeling that you won't be very comfortable if I question about this so I've always kept quiet ever since we've met…I don't mind if you don't want to tell me…but…I..I just felt being left off since Lavi and the others seem to know about this…"

The teen began to feel panic at this point. "Wait, Lenalee! It's not like that!" He blurted out quickly. "I didn't mean to leave you out! It's just that…I'm worried that you might be scared when you see the burns from my hand." He told her, waving his right hand.

"I'm scared that…you wouldn't want to be friends with me because of this left hand…" He murmured.

…

There was an intense silence between the two students until Lenalee let out a giggle. "That's what you're worried about? How silly of you, Allen."

The teen stared confusedly at her. "Of course not, silly. Why would I stop being friends with you? I don't mind at all. You don't have to hide anything away from me, Allen. Ever since the day you called me your friend, I've accepted every part of you. I'm not even scared of your scar, you know?"

Allen blinked, trying to absorb all her words. He was deaf, wasn't he? She said that she wasn't scared, right?

He smiled. "I'm sorry, Lenalee. I'm just being an idiot. Sorry for leaving you out." He apologized.

The teal-haired nodded, satisfied with his reply. "Me, too...Allen. Sorry for making you feel hesitated."

"NOOOO! I DON"T WANT TO LEAVE JUNIOR YET!" a childish whine from the other side of the room interrupted the two's moment.

"Stop being stubborn, Sir! I've already handled the meeting that you've ditched yesterday and dealt with all your paper works! It's about time you return to your work!" scolded another voice.

"NO! LINK, PLEASE! ONLY ONE MORE DAY! PLEASE!"

…

"STOP WHINING LIKE A SPOILED BRAT ALREADY, MASTER ALLEN! HOW OLD DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" the second voice exploded, making the room shook slightly. Apparently…Link has lost his temper….

"You two, lower your voice! You're disturbing Allen and the neighbors!" Neah shouted at them.

"I think you should quiet down first, Neah…" murmured Mana.

Allen and Lenalee sweat dropped. "Is that Link?" he asked.

"I don't know…There was a man asking me the direction to your room and followed after me…" the teal-haired replied.

"I see…anyway…since you're here, I guess you've already met my Dad."

"Your Dad? You mean…the one with the long brown hair?" The girl spoke up.

"Yup. That's him. That's my Dad."

"I see…I almost forgot." Lenalee remembered something and held up a package from her bag and handed it to the teen.

"Here! This is a package forwarded to you…says Nii-san. He told me that it was on his table this morning along with the note which had your name on it."

"Oh…Thanks once again." He said gratefully and unwrapped the parcel. Once it was unwrapped, the first thing he saw was a piece of paper.

'Okay…now who's this from?' He thought picking the paper up curiously.

 _Dear, stupid apprentic…_ was the first word from the paper.

Allen's eyes twitched in annoyance as he tried not to crumble the paper with his hand. Oh…how he knew that person very well!

"Allen?"

"It's from my stupid, perverted master…"

"Huh?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the dojo…**

Ellen was standing face to face with Kanda, holding a wooden sword in her hand with bored eyes.

Kamda was already on guard, and was glaring murderously at her. Tsukina was sitting near the entrance, eying the two predators.

"So…you've really come, chibi. I thought you would run away like a coward." The black-haired teen smirked.

The raven frowned and pointed her weapon threateningly at him. "Be careful with your words, Pony-Tail because I'm going to make you eat them!"

"I would like to see you try." was his response.

She scowled in annoyance and turned to Tsukina. "I've already sent you my requests, Tsuki. Do we have a deal?"

The blue-eyed girl glanced at the raven carefully before letting put a sigh. "Deal…"

The raven smirked and returned her attention to her opponents. "Well then…since we're okay with everything…." She changed her stance into her battle mode.

The black-haired girl stood up and raised her hand, glancing at the two.

Kanda smirked. "Prepare to be defeated!"

"Prepare to be killed!" Ellen sneered.

"Let the duel…begin!"

The two charged at one another as soon as Tsukina brought her hand down, signaling them.


	19. A Letter from Cross

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19, A letter from Cross**

"It's from my stupid, perverted master." muttered Allen in annoyance as he clutched the piece of paper in his hands. They were shaking slightly as he tried not to crumble the paper.

Lenalee blinked in confusion. "Huh?" What did he mean by his master?

Noticing the girl's look of confusion, Allen grinned nervously. "Ahh... My Master, Cross Marian is my private tutor for years…though he went missing for a while now. He often sent a letter to me to clear all of his debt for him so…I always feel irritated whenever I found out that the letter is from him."

"Oh…I've heard of him. Komui-Sensei mentioned something about there are no enough music teacher in the academy and that a certain perverted is neglecting his duty."

The silver-haired teen sighed. "Yup…that certainly is my master…"

"Oh…so…what does he say in the letter?" asked the girl curiously.

"Hmm…let's see…"

 _ **Dear stupid apprentice**_ _…_ 'That line really pisses me off…'

 _ **I heard that you've been beaten by that girl. How was it? Are you still alive? I bet you are if you're still reading this. Man…that girl really is fierce and scary…but, since she's starting to get all work up towards you, I'm guessing that your wound is starting to react, isn't it?**_

'Wait a minute! What the heck does he mean by reacting? And how the hell did he know about this? That damn stalker!'

 _ **Well…It's about time it has started. It has already been seven years since that incident. That incident…not that accident! I bet your stupid father and those twins still haven't told you anything yet**_ _._

'Huh? Tell me what?' He has been using this word for quite a while now…

 _ **Never mind. It's not like I'm planning to tell you any way. That will ruin all the fun. But, I will tell you this, stupid apprentice. The accident that took your mother's life from seven years ago…it wasn't an accident. You out of all people know that better than anyone else. If you say you don't know anything, then listen up here. A part of your memories is missing, especially about that incident.**_

Now this was starting to sound very fishy and confusing.

 _ **That part of you is missing. Because of what had happened back there, you were a bit traumatized and forgot about all of it. In other words, you are suffering amnesia. Don't go and ask anything form your stupid father. He would definitely not tell you anything. And that stupid raven…I doubt that she would even bother seeing your face after this…**_

 _ **It's your choice whether you want to look for your missing memories or not. I'm not forcing it on you. But, if you were to decide to search for it, I know someone who can help you. That woman was your mother's best friend. Though unfortunately, I heard that she has passed away three years ago. But, she has a daughter. Maybe you can go and ask that girl instead.**_

 _ **Don't tell your father any of this! My lifespan would be shortened if he finds out that I'm bragging you about this. There's no problem about the twins though since they've always wanted you to know about this.**_

 _ **Anyway, good luck on your memory hunting. Tell the Earl that I won't be coming back anytime yet. Also…I left a small gift for you to trigger your hunting as a signal. Later…**_

 _ **P.S. If the Earl or your homeroom teacher were to ask for my whereabouts, just tell them that I'm somewhere in this world.**_

Allen was stunned after he had read this. Amnesia? He has amnesia? How come? He was well aware of the fact that he has forgotten many things about his childhood, but he had never thought that… he would have amnesia…

Now…he has many questions flying in his head… What had happened seven years ago was no accident? He knew about it? His Mom's best friend? Urghh…The whole situation was becoming more and more confusing! How the hell did that pervert knew about this anyway?

"Allen, Are you okay? Your face is a bit pale." He snapped out from his daze when Lenalee called out to him.

"It's nothing. It's just that…my master's been pranking on me again." He said sheepishly.

 _ **But, she has a daughter.**_

Allen stopped laughing. 'Wait…a daughter?' He glanced at Lenalee. 'Why do I get this weird feeling that…he's referring to Lenalee…?' His eyes narrowed curiously.

'Mom's best friend? Daughter?' He tried connecting all the dots. 'Wait! If I recall correctly…' His head jerked up as he glanced to the table beside his bed. He grabbed the album that wan placed on it and began to shuffle through the pages.

This only made Lenalee more confused. 'What's wrong with him? He's acting a bit weird after reading the letter…'

The teen stopped on a certain page where the wedding photos were. "Ah! Found it!" he exclaimed. "Lenalee! Lenalee! Can I ask you something?" He turned to her.

"Sure. What is it?"

He showed the album to her and pointed to a teal-haired lady beside his Mother. "Do you know who this lady here is?" He asked, hoping that his suspicions were correct.

Lenalee stared at the photo and nodded. "Yes, I do know her. She's my mother. Wait a second! I was going to ask you about that, too!" She remembered about the letters.

"Allen, your Mom name is Eleanor Walker, right?"

"Yeah…That's her name."

"I thought so. I've been wondering to ask you about this but, with all of these happening…" She sighed.

He nodded. "Me, either…."

Another sigh…this time it was from both of them. They have completely forgotten about it…

"So…Lenalee… was wondering if you could help me with something…" Allen asked.

"Same here… but, let's hear you out first."

The white-haired looked around nervously. The whole situation was so complicated that he didn't know where to start. He scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I can't actually find the right word to say this so…" He handed the letter to her. Understanding what he was trying to say, she gave him a nod and took the paper from him.

After reading what was written in there, she gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Allen. I'm not really sure whether I can help you or not. I don't know that much about my Mom. In fact…she had never told me anything about her friends…"

Allen's head dropped when he heard this. "Oh…I see…" He murmured in disappointment.

Lenalee felt bad for not being able to provide him with useful information. She wasn't sure it's true or not…about what Cross has said in the letter. It sounded a bit…well…it sounded like a prank. But, seeing the white-haired's eagerness of wanting to find out about it…

'Maybe it's not a prank after all…'

"Although…I did find the letters that Eleanor sent to my Mom…" she told him. "…I can't positively confirm whether it's from your Mom or not… but…the letters say it was forward from a person named Eleanor Walker."

Allen's eyes immediately brightened up at this. "Where are they right now? I mean…the letters…Can you let me see it?" He asked.

"I don't have them with me at the time. I left them in my bedroom after I've found them in the storage room." She responded.

"That's great! So…is there anything else? Did you only find the letters? Are there any other things that your Mom has left behind?"

Lenalee smiled to herself. It seemed that she could help him after all. "There's also a diary of my Mom… it's locked by a chain though…Maybe there's also a key somewhere around there…"

"Can you bring them to me? Maybe there's something written in there…about my Mom…if not…it could be a small hint…"

"Yeah…maybe there is…" Oh great…Now, she really was into it. This really got her interested. Hopefully…she'll find out more about her mother from this. The thoughts made her excited.

"I understand. I'll bring them to you, Allen." She grinned. "You're attending the class tomorrow, right?"

Allen nodded. "Yes. I'm not planning on taking a long break. I don't want to take extra classes for the ones that I've missed…" He grumbled. "They're such a pain…"

The teal-haired giggled. "Ditto." Well…people could have many different sides in their personality.

"Okay, then. I'll bring them to you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Lenalee. I would really appreciate that." The teen said gratefully. "I hope I'm not giving you any troubles, am I?"

The teal-haired shook her head. "Not at all, Allen. I'm also quite interested in this, too…I don't really know anything much about Mom...and I wanted to find out more about her…So…I guess you can say that we're on the same boat."

Allen laughed half-heartedly at this. "Well…I guess that's how it is then. I'm counting on you, Lenalee."

"Same here, Allen."

"LINK, YOU DEVIL!" The two jumped when another voice exploded from the other side of the bedroom, which seemingly belonged to Allen's father. Nope…That definitely was Allen's father…without a doubt.

"Do you mind explaining which part of me looks like a devil, Sir?" asked Link, sounding very irritated.

"All parts of YOU looks like a demon!" whined Allen's Dad. "Even though I'm right here, taking care of my injured son, you're making me doing all the works!"

"So that makes him a devil?" asked Mana and Neah in unison.

"YES! WITH NO DOUBT!"

Link sighed. "Master Allen, I understand that you're here to take care of the young master and I've already allowed you to take another day off. So would you please at least…FINISH THESE PAPERS THAT YOU'VE LEFT BACK AT YOUR WORK?!"

"NO WAY IN HELL, TWO SPOTS! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRING THEM? I WAS PLANNING TO BURN THEM ANYWAY!"

"Two-what?" Link's eye brow twitched in annoyance.

NEah broke out into laughter, holding onto his stomach. "Pfft…Nice one, Allen."

"Now now, Neah. It's not nice to laugh at someone." scolded Mana, though he was having a hard time holding himself back from chuckling. "You, too. Allen. It's not noice to call someone by that name."

"But, it's true!" The brunet whined.

"No, it does not! Now, be a good guy and finish all your work. Or else, I'll drag you back to the company right away…even if I have to use force!" Link threatened menacingly.

"SEE? HE IS A DEVIL!"

"You know, Mana…I'm kinda surprised that Link is able to work alongside with Allen after all these years… I'm impressed that he was able to handle that idiot's childish side…" Neah murmured in amusement.

"You can say that again…"

Allen and Lenalee sweat dropped at the commotion broken between the adults.

"Your family seems pretty …umm…lively, Allen…" Lenalee muttered nervously.

Allen covered his face. "I apologize about them, Lenalee…" _Grrr…this is so embarrassed…_

"By the way, Allen…What is 'a small gift' that your master mentions in the letter?" The girl questioned.

"Huh?" Allen gave her a blank look. "…a small gift?"

"Well…it's written here that he had sent you a gift…" she responded, showing him the letter and pointed at the last part.

True enough… it did say…

… _ **I left a small gift for you to trigger your hunting as a signal…**_

"A signal? Oh yeah…I haven't seen the package yet." Allen blurted out, noticing the parcel sitting on his lap. He got so caught up with the letter that he almost forgot about it.

"I wonder what he sent you…"

"Don't know…But, I bet it's just a bunch of bills for his debts…" Allen grumbled, clearly not having a good feeling about whatever was in the package…

But, he unwrapped it anyway. As soon as the thing inside the parcel was revealed, Allen and Lenalee felt their whole body turned pale at the 'gift' that Cross has sent him. Their eyes widened in shock, confusion…and fear.

"That damn womanizer…" The teen felt his body shook in irritation.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING, SENDING THIS KIND OF DANGEROUS THING TO ME?!"

* * *

 **YAYY! I'm done! But sadly...I can't update more often like I usually do starting from next week... Grrr...I hate school. But, don't worry. I'll try to update at least once a week. Thanks for reading and review, plz! ^^**


	20. One surprise after another

**One more chapter before school starts! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20, One surprise after another**

Lenalee dashed down the street as fast as her legs could, trying to reach her home quickly.

'I can't believe that I've lost track of time! It's time for Ran to come home and I didn't prepare anything yet!' She screamed in her mind as she drastically increased her speed.

But, she immediately stopped running when her house came into view. 'Crap! She's already back!' Her body tensed when she noticed her cousin leaning by the window, glancing outside.

Ran seemed to have spotted her since she saw the girl gave her a deadly glare. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Lenalee's head. 'Ah…great…' she huffed. 'Now…I have no choice….let's hurry up and get over with this.' She thought and quickly skipped to the house.

Facing the front door, she took one deep breath and entered the house, bracing herself for what was waiting for her. "I'm back…"

Before she could even take a step into the house, someone grabbed her by her shirt and yanked her forward. Her legs slipped at the certain attacked as she stumbled and fell head first onto the ground.

'Ow…' she winced to herself as she rubbed her head numbly. When she tried to get up, Ran stepped onto her chest, forcing her back down the ground.

"Welcome back, wench!" greeted an erring voice of Ran with her usual mocking smirk. "You've got some guts to come back home later than me." She sneered as she placed her hand on her hip.

"Do you have any excuse?" she asked, adding more force into her limb and she stomped onto the poor girl harder.

Lenalee felt herself having a hard time breathing since she was being stepped on the chest. She tried to push Ran away by grabbing the girl's leg, but failed when Ran stomped on her hand.

The teal-haired girl's eyes snapped shut in pain and she bit her lower lip to stop herself from screaming like she usually did. Even so, she let out a cough due to her airway being stomp.

Ran became irritated and impatient by the silence that she had received and removed her foot. "Hey!" She grabbed Lenalee's hair and yanked her up. "Don't you have any excuses? Come on! Give me an excuse!" She demanded.

A small wince of pain was the only thing that was heard from the teal-haired. Ran clicked her tongue in annoyance and threw Lenalee back onto the ground.

"Tch…How boring…" She mumbled. "If you give me an excuse, it would be more thrilling to beat you up."

Lenalee sat up and brushed a bang of her hair behind her. She covered her mouth as she coughed, choking up the air. "I-I'll go prepare dinner…" She murmured and stood up, picking her bag up.

Ran frowned as she watched the girl walked past her without saying anything more. "That's right! By the way, wench…I heard small noises coming from your bedroom before you returned."

Lenalee stopped dead in her track as she flinched. Her eyes widened in fear. _Could it be that…she had found out?_

"I hope that you're not keeping any stray animals in the house, are you?" asked her cousin with curiosity.

"Do you think Karin would allow me to keep something like that under her eyes?" The teal-haired responded calmly. Though she was not facing her cousin, she could tell that the girl was staring at her suspiciously. It sent chills own her spine. But, she tried her best not to express it.

Ran continued to give her a curious stare, but fortunately…she decided to brush it off.

"Yeah…Mom wouldn't let that happen…" she heard her cousin murmured. "Whatever…just hurry up and make something to eat! I'm starving!" She grumbled.

Lenalee nodded and headed into the kitchen to do what she has to do, unaware of the small hint of jealousy that was painting in Ran's eyes as she stole a glance at the teal-haired.

* * *

The teal-haired immediately left the kitchen as soon as she had finished cooking dinner. "Ran, I'm gonna go to my room. Dinner's on the table! I have studies to do so I'm not coming out of my room!" She told her cousin and dashed upstairs to her bedroom.

The moment she got into her room, she locked the room and placed her bag down on the table. After making sure that she heard no footsteps near her room, she went over to the bed and glanced down beneath it.

"Hi, there, little guy. I'm back." She said gently with a smile.

From under her bed, a small little puppy with golden fur emerged. When it noticed her, it cheerfully let out a small cute whimper. She giggled when she saw this and playfully patted its head.

"I've bought something for you to eat, buddy." She pulled out a pack of bread from her bag. "Here. I hope you like it." She peeled the snack out from the pack and placed it in front of the small puppy. She watched as it happily ate up the snack.

"I thought I told you to be quiet, little guy." She murmured. "What if Ran or Karin finds out about you? Who knows what they'll do to you, especially Karin?" Karin was not animal lover. She hated them.

Lenalee found the small puppy on her way home the day before. She was going to ignore it at first but… seeing hit whimpering at her…she couldn't actually resist its longed looking face so she decided to take it with her. Luckily, she has successfully sneaked it into her room without getting caught. Man…was she glad that Karin wasn't there that day.

But then again…she didn't know what she was supposed to do from now on. She couldn't keep the little guy here forever. It's dangerous with her cousin and aunt comes and goes around the house.

She sighed. 'Well…I've already taken him here… I guess I'll have to take responsibilities till I find someone else for him…'

Then, she remembered what she had to do. She stood up and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower. She then changed into her casual clothes and tied her hair into a pony-tail. After that, she took care of the bruise on her hand that Ran had stepped onto with small bandages.

"Hey, buddy. I have things to do a bit so…be good, alright?" She patted the puppy on its head before she left her bedroom. After leaving her room, Lenalee made her way to the storage room to look for other things that her mother might have left behind.

But…it wasn't so easy. The room was super large and was filled with many things and boxes. She sweat dropped.

'Even after I've cleaned up this place…it's still troublesome to search through all these…' She sighed and began her search.

'I have to apologize to Allen…' She thought. 'It was pretty rude of me to have suddenly left without any words…'

* * *

"Hey, Allen! Good to see you back!" Allen turned around when he heard Lavi greeted him from behind.

"Oh hey, Lavi. Glad to be back." The teen greeted back cheerfully.

The redhead grinned and threw an arm around his white-haired friend. "Ahahaha…what's this? We're talking as if you've just returned from somewhere far away. You didn't go anywhere yesterday, did you?"

"You're the one who started, Mr. Rabbit…"

"Whatever…say, Lenalee dropped by your room yesterday, didn't she?" asked the redhead with a very sweet smile that made Allen felt chills. But, he replied anyway.

"Yeah. Thanks for the notes, Lavi. I really appreciated that." He pulled out a book from his back and handed it to the redhead. "Here."

Lavi took the book from the teen, still smiling sweetly. "So…did anything good happen between you two? I mean…you're alone in the room, right?"

Allen raised a brow at the question. "We 're not exactly alone since my dad and my uncles were there, too."

"I see….But, did something happen? You seem like you're in a good mood today."

"Well…something good did happen…" The white-haired teen replied, smiling. _I've finally got to find out what has happened. More than that, Lenalee's bringing the letters today._

Lavi smirked and ruffled Allen's head. "You're one lucky guy, Allen! So what happened? Did she nurse you all night? Or did you receive anything from her?"

"Yes, I did." was the immediate reply from Allen. (A/N: He's so dense…-_-)

The redhead almost chocked on his own breath when he heard this. "Seriously? What did you get? A confession? Or maybe a kiss?" He asked teasingly.

Allen felt his face turned red when he finally realized which direction the conversation was heading.

"Wait a second! I didn't mean it like that, Lavi! It's definitely not what you're thinking!" he exclaimed, waving his hand in protest.

"Eh? Then…what does it like?" The redhead asked with a silly grin. "You said that you received something from her so what was it?"

"I told you it's not like that! We're just friends!"

"What are you guys talking about?" The two flinched looked in front of them to see the owner's voice. It was Lenalee.

"L-Lenalee? Uh…Good morning!" Allen tried not to stumble upon his own words. "Are you heading to the class? Wanna go together?"

The teal-haired gave him a dumbstruck look. "Allen….what are you talking about?" She asked. "We're already in the classroom."

"Eh?" Allen blinked and glanced around to discover that he was at the entrance of their classroom. It seemed that he and Lavi were way drifted into the conversation that they didn't look where they were going.

He scratched his cheek nervously. "You're right. I've just noticed? Right, Lavi?" No replies…

"Lavi?" He turned to the side to see his friend missing.

"If you're talking about Lavi, he's right there." Lenalee said pointing to the redhead who was at his desk, chatting with Krory and Daisya.

'When the hell did he get there?' The teen shouted in his mind.

Lavi turned to him and grinned, waving his hand to the boy. 'I don't want to interrupt you two so I'm just giving you some space, buddy.' was what the redhead's face was saying.

An annoyed vein twitched from Allen's head as he glared menacingly at his red haired friend. "Well…that was quick of him…"

"Allen, I've brought the letters with me." The teal-haired told him.

His head perked up. "Really?"

Lenalee nodded and walked back to her desk. The white-haired followed her and walked over to his desk, sitting down on his chair.

"Here they are." Lenalee took out a few envelopes and a small diary book from her back and gave it to Allen.

"Thanks." When he took the letters from her, he noticed the small bandages on her hand. "Lenalee, what happened to your hand?" He asked. "Did you cut yourself or what?"

The teal-haired tensed up. _Shit! I forgot about this!_ She quickly hid her hand and brushed it off. "Y-Yeah…I sorta tripped on my way home yesterday. Hehe…clumsy me!"

Allen frowned. Something didn't sound right. She was often seen with small bandages or bruises on her face or other visible parts from time to time. He remembered the first time that he had seen her with bandages. He didn't have the chance to ask about it. "You should be careful. You really were on a hurry yesterday."

"Oh that's right! About that…I'm sorry, Allen. I suddenly left with little words." She apologized.

"Nah…no worries. It's alright. At first, I thought you were frightened by what master had sent me. Well…it was normal to be shocked at that kind of thing." Lalne grinned.

"Speaking of that…what did you do with it, Allen?" she asked.

Allen sighed. "I hid it….away from Dad and the others. I'm glad they didn't find out…" he murmured. His father was dragged back to work by Link and his uncles also got other works to do. So, after they were sure that he's alright, they left this morning.

Lenalee giggled. "I've never though that your Master would send you a shotgun as a small gift. That was quite surprising."

The teen nodded. "I know that's the way he is, but …. It was still unexpected…" He grumbled as he examined the letters and the diary.

"I'm guessing that he sends this because he's worried about you." said the teal-haired thoughtfully.

Allen's eyes twitched. "Him? Worried about me?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Well…since whatever that has happened seven years ago wasn't an accident, he might be concerned that it might happen again. So, he sends you a gun so that you can protect yourself from it. Don't you think so?"

The teen gave a thought about it. "That pervert…worries about me…If he really does worry; I'd rather he stops adding more troubles for me to clear than sending me a dangerous weapon…"

"Now, now…Don't be like that." The teal-haired grinned.

Suddenly, the door to the room slammed open, catching all the class's attention. _The only one to always slam the door this hard…_ They were expected to see a certain raven, but they were wrong.

"Ah…Yuu, be careful or you'll get more bruises." said Alma worryingly as he stood by Kanda's side.

Kanda was standing there with his usual scowl on his face. There were small bruises all over his body and a few bandages on his arms and wrists which surprised the whole class.

"Whoa, Yuu? What happened? Did you get into a fight or what?" Lavi wondered as he stood up.

"Leave me alone!" the black-haired snarled, making the redhead backed away in fear. He walked to his desk and sat down quietly.

"Sorry about that, Lavi. Yuu's kinda in a bad mood after yesterday's encounter with Ellen." Alma said apologetically.

The red head nodded in understandings. "I see… that's why… I bet he's lost to her once again. After all, no one's ever stood a chance against her except for Tsukina."

Alma grinned. "About that…it was a draw…"

Lavi blinked. "Say what?"

"No one won in the fight. Both of them collapsed from exhaustion which made the dual a draw." repeated the dark haired.

….

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the entire class in surprise.

A draw? It was a draw? They have never been surprised like this before. Ellen and Kanda would occasionally have a fight from time to time and Kanda's always lost. He was the strongest among the boys, but against the strongest and most fearsome raven….

"Now that's surprising. Did she perhaps hold back?" asked Krory.

"I don't think she was holding back." Alma replied. "When I went to the dojo, I saw both of them lying on the floor, injured. Ellen was not unscratched like she usually did. The match was already over by the time I got there. Tsukina was the one taking care of the injuries."

"Ohhh…."

"That chibi! I'm gonna kill her next time!" They heard Kanda growled under his breath.

"Now now, Yuu. Cheer up. This is the first time that you rivaled up with her force. You should be glad about that."

"No way! That damn chibi wasn't even paying attention to the fight! How dare she! Her attacks were weaker than usual. I'm gonna get her for getting distracted in the middle of the fight!" He gritted his teeth in irritation.

Everyone backed away from him. He was as scar as the rave when he's in bad mood…very much scary…

Sitting in his chair, Allen froze as he listened to the commotion. 'Ellen…what exactly is wrong with you?'


	21. Letters and Diary

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

 **Chapter 21, Letters and Diary  
**

Lavi walked past the classrooms down the corridors as he headed to the library. It was currently lunch break and he was going to return the books that he had recently borrowed and like usual…borrowed some new books that interested him.

There was nothing for him to do and no one was available for him to tease. Allen and Lenalee left together after they have had lunch saying that they have things to take care of. Alma dragged Kanda along with him to the infirmary to let the Japanese teen get some rest, saying something about he had another fight this evening.

'Geeze...I bet he's gonna fight with Ellen again. He never learns when to give up, doesn't he? The same goes for Ellen…'

As he continued on his way to the academy achieve, he came across with the raven in mentioned and he was expecting it. _Speaking of the devil…_

"Ellen? What are yo-…" he paused, taking a good look at the raven. "Wait…what's with all the bruises and injuries?"

Just like Kanda back in the class, she, too was covered in bruises, injuries and small scratches. She also had a few bandages wrapped around her neck, her left wrist and a small band aid on her left cheek.

Ellen let out an exhausted sigh and grumbled. "Leave me alone…"

The redhead raised a brow. "Don't tell me that…you got those during the fight with Yuu?" He asked. "So…it is true that the match was a draw…" He wondered in amusement.

"Shut up!" She barked in annoyance. Lavi smirked. He was right. He then noticed the lecture books in her arms.

"What's with all these books? I thought you said you would take a long break."

Ellen scowled, clearly irritated by that. "I AM taking a long break. I'll only come to the class when there's a quiz and exams. Apart from those, I'll be studying in my room…on MY own!"

Lavi smirked. "Whoa. That means that…without you coming to the class, the no. 1 position is going to be mine then?"

The raven hissed at him. "Just because I'm not coming to the class, that doesn't mean that I will let my grades go down. I will never let anyone surpass me!"

"We'll see about that." said the redhead with a challenging smirk.

She really wanted to kick him in the face at the time. 'He really likes to get on everyone's nerves…' She grumbled to herself. She clicked her tongue annoyingly.

"Suits yourself…I have my hand full with that damn pony-tail and that stupid Tsuki. I don't have time to deal with a stupid rabbit." With that, she walked away from him, leaving him given her a curious stare.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. 'Why do things get very complicated and confusing these days?'

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Allen and Lenalee…**

"Hmm….." Allen wrinkled his eye brow as he read the piece of paper in his hand. What was written in the letter seemed to make him very much confusing. Lenalee was sitting beside him and was also reading one of the letters.

After the two excused themselves from their friends after lunch, they decided to go to the abandoned music room since no one has ever stepped a feet into it except for Allen and Lenalee. At first, it was Allen alone, but then, Lenalee found the room by accident and the two started to hand out in there. After all, the room seemed quiet and peaceful.

"Ahhh…I don't get it at all!" exclaimed Allen in frustration as he slumped down in his seat. "There doesn't seem to have any clues about the accident writing in this one… It's just a normal conversation between two ladies…"

He placed the letter down beside him and stretched his arms.

The teal-haired sighed and placed the one she was reading down, too. "Same here…"

The two of them have been reading one letters after another t, they couldn't find anything suspicion written in there. But…

"This one is pretty suspicious to me though…" she spoke up as she held up a letter. The white-haired raised a brow.

"How so?"

"Well…it says nothing special but the last part is…."

"?" Allen took the letter from her.

 _ **Dear Rino,**_

 _ **How are you doing my friend? I heard that you're getting engaged. Is it true? Wow, that's great news! Congratulations! We should celebrate this together! Do you have any plan for coming to London? Or should I and Allen drop by instead? Sorry. I guess I'm excited. Hey, how about we go and celebrate it there? You know…The place that we've hidden that. Don't worry. I haven't told anyone about it. It's been a while since we've been there and I wanna checked out our secret place, too. What do you think?**_

 _ **Yours lovingly,**_

 _ **Eleanor**_

… "I don't really understand what she's trying to say..." grumbled Allen after he read this. "It sounds like my Mom was planning to celebrate something… at their secret place?"

"Yeah. Their secret place! Maybe there's something at that secret place!" the teal-haired suggested. "Though I'm not really sure what…" She unfolded another letter.

"And in here…this one seemed to have sent several years after that." She showed it to Allen.

"Several years…?"

 _ **Dear Rino,**_

 _ **I'm sorry to hear about your family. How are you doing right now? Is everything going alright? You're in china, aren't you? I'll come and visit you when I have time. I'm really sorry, Rino. But, what happened? Something doesn't sound right. Your husband and you love each other that much. There's no way you two would decide to separate ways. Did someone force you to divorce? Was it her?**_

 _ **Sincerely yours,**_

 _ **Eleanor**_

Now something began to sound fishy…. "Her? Who do you think that is?" asked the white-haired.

Lenalee shook her head. "No idea…." She unfolded another one. "But, I can tell that many years had passed when she sent that one. She mentioned about my mom parting ways with my Dad so…maybe…it was 10 years ago…"

"Sorry, Lenalee. I didn't mean to bring up the topic…but…your parents divorced?" asked Allen, sounding hesitated.

She nodded. "Yes. I don't really know why they parted ways…I was very young. Nii-san doesn't seem to know anything either."

"So…You and Komui-Sensei are siblings? For real?" _He wasn't kidding when he said she was his little sister…?_

"Yes. My name used to be Lenalee Lee, but my family name has changed after I went to stay with my Mom and her family in China. Nii-san and I haven't seen each other since then…up until now…." She said

"This seemed to be the last letter that your mother had sent…"

"Really? Let me see it."

 _ **Dear Rino,**_

 _ **So, you hid it there? Now, that's surprising. You still remember that after all these years. I'm glad. Yeah. I think you did the right thing. Sometimes, some things are better remained hidden…. Sorry for the short letter. I'm a little busy at the time.**_

 _ **Faithfully yours,**_

 _ **Eleanor**_

'The last letter…' Out of curiosity, he checked the date written on it. His eyes widened. _Wait! This is…_

"This was the day before the accident!" He blurted out, startling the girl beside him.

"You remember the date? I thought you couldn't recall the details about that time?" the girl asked, confused.

Allen turned to her and grinned sheepishly. "To be honest, I don't really remember it. Neah was the one who told me."

"Oh…"

"Bu, what do we do now? This is the last one, too. The only that's left is that diary…" he mumbled, pointing at the book setting beside the unfolded envelopes.

He held it up, investigating it. He pretty much wanted to open the book to read it but he couldn't. It was freaking locked by a small chain and a lock. He let out a tiring breath.

"If only there's a key to open it…" He grumbled.

Lenalee gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Allen. I tried searching for the key and some other that might be a clue for you. But…I couldn't…Sorry...I'm not that much of a help…"

Allen shook his head and smiled. "You don't need to apologize, Lenalee. I really appreciate the fact that you're trying to help me. If it's anyone who has to say sorry, it should be me. I'm sorry for asking you to do this."

"Don't worry. I don't mind about it. I'm willing to do anything to help you and any other friends who are in trouble." The girl assured him.

The white-haired teen chuckled. "Thanks, Lenalee. I really do owe you one big time."

The teal-haired giggled.

"Huh? W-What is it? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you didn't…It's just that…" She said between her giggles. "I've noticed that the two of us have been apologizing and thanking each other a lot…Even at a small matters…"

Allen blinked at first, but then let out a chuckle, joining her. "You're right. I've just noticed this myself."

…

After laughing for a while, the two stopped, but the smile was still forming on their lips.

"It's funny that no one around us has ever noticed this."

Allen waved his hand. "Maybe they do, but because there's nothing wrong with that, they might just brush it off."

"Yeah…maybe…now, back to the matter…I think I should do another search around the storage room to look for more clues…" Lenalee sighed, rubbing her temples.

Just thinking about going into that overly large storage room and going through the boxes again was already enough to make her tired.

Aklen noticed her distress. "Lenalee, is there something wrong? Could it be that…you have troubles finding those?"

"No! It's not that I have problems…" She murmured. "Well…the only problem is that…it might take a while…to find those things."

"Huh? How so?"

"You see…the storage room is quite big…in fact…a little too big and there are many other things in there so….it'll take days to dig out the necessary things from them…" She grumbled, leaning her chin on her palms.

"Oh…" _So that's the problem…_

Now that he thought about it…he asked her to find them for him yet he didn't help her out at all. He was just sitting around, waiting for her to bring the letters over to him… Okay….he was starting to feel bad about this.

"Then…how about I come and give you a hand?" he suggested.

Lenalee blinked. "Huh?...Umm…you don't suppose…"

"Yup. I'll come and help you look for whatever we're looking. The storage room is quite big, isn't it?"

She held up her hand. "It's alright, Allen. You don't need to do that. I'm sure I can manage myself." _If he comes…If Karina and Ran were home at the time…_ That was what she was worried about…him finding out her family's treatment to her…

"No. I insist!" Allen said a little louder. "I'll help you. I kinda feel bad if I let you do all of this by yourself. This is my problem yet I drag you into it and leave you do everything…. I don't want that. I want to help! I want to search for the truth by myself, too. So, please! Let me come and help you!"

…

Lenalee was speechless. She didn't what to tell him. She understood what he was trying to say…how he felt to let the other do his work…But… _I don't want him to get involved in my own troubles, either…_

"Lenalee…" She snapped out from her thought when she heard him called her. "…do you think I'll be an annoyance if I come and help you?" He asked, sounding a little depressed.

"Are you worrying about me getting in your way?"

She jerked up and blurted out. "No! It's not like that, Allen… You're not getting in anyone's way."

"Then…"

She sighed in defeat. "Oh…alright…if you insist, then I won't protest your offer." She saw the teen's eyes sparkled. "But, I will be the one to decide the time!" She told him. "I'll send toy a mail about when you can come to my house, okay?"

Allen nodded his head cheerfully. "Okay. I have no problems as long as I can help you!"

She smiled. "I'd appreciate your help then…"

* * *

 **After class…with Ellen…**

Ellen was leaning against her bed with her head resting on the soft mattress. She sighed and stretched her arms. 'It's almost time….' She grumbled, glancing at the clock. She and Kanda had another fight this evening at the dojo. Though yesterday's fight was a draw, the two would continue to fight till one of them falls…

She scowled. _If I knew this would have happened, I wouldn't have held back my strength back there…._

But…she did either way…subconsciously…

"Urghh…what is wrong with me?" She shouted in frustration. "It's not like me to hold myself back in a fight at all!"

She placed a hand on her face, covering her eyes. _Eleanor… Just who was I? Was I someone you and Allen told me…_

 _Was I really…?_

She remembered everything from when the woman was still alive…from when she still spent her days…with Allen…with Eleanor…with Mana and Neah…and with… _Walker…._

But…the truth that she had found out about herself...about the Walkers…the reality that she had lived through…it was just like a dream come true… it was just like a mere illusion…a fantasy world of hers…

 _ **Hey, we weren't fated to meet by chance**_

Her voice rang through her room as her lips moved…singing out…

 _ **I probably happened**_

 _ **to be the last place**_

 _ **You took refuge in**_

 _ **Still, that was the beginning of the inevitable**_

 _ **The buried shards of memories from the past**_

 _ **Unable to fade away even yet**_

 _ **I still remember without change, even now**_

 _ **Someday it will**_

 _ **all be connected... and never disappear...**_

 _ **During a rusted era like this**_

 _ **I'll always be praying from here**_

 _ **Hoping that this will be the end**_

 _ **That all things tormenting you**_

 _ **will come to an end soon...**_

'Ahh….I still have to get rid of this old habit… this stupid habit that wants to sing out…instead of complaining…this old habit…that I got from that musician family…'

 _ **Hey, the radiant, vexed eternity of the day**_

 _ **when we promised each other**_

 _ **Was actually more distorted than anything else**_

 _ **I knew from the beginning that**_

 _ **I want to focus on tomorrow more than anyone**_

 _ **Though I know that walking forward means bearing a cross on my back**_

But…she continued anyway…

 _ **Before something begins to break quietly**_

 _ **I held on tightly so I won't let go**_

 _ **Someday everything will**_

 _ **overlap... hoping I can feel that way...**_

 _ **In a rusted scenery like this**_

 _ **Everyone searches for a radiance forever**_

 _ **Hoping to be proud tomorrow**_

 _ **That all things that will make you happy**_

 _ **will be close to me...**_

 _ **During a rusted era like this**_

 _ **I'll always be praying from here**_

 _ **Hoping that this will be the end**_

 _ **That all things tormenting you**_

 _ **will come to an end soon..**_

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for the late update! I can't really find the time to continue this on my weekdays. Even so...I'll try to upload this on weekends. I hope the story doesn't make you feel boring. Thnx for reading and as usual...review, plz!^^  
**


	22. A Weekend at Lenalee's House

**UWahhh! I'm so sorry for disappearing for a long time! I have no excuse for it! Gomenasai desu! ;w; I'll try to update he next chapter as fast as possible! Now, I figure...I absolutely must rush myself after all!  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

 **Chapter 22, A weekend at Lenalee's house**

It was one fine Sunday morning. Lenalee was lying on her bed comfortably with the letters in her hands. She was rereading it again and again. It was only her in her bedroom like usual…no…the little puppy was beside her bed, playing with a small red ball.

She glanced at the clock on her desk. '9:30…' says the tickling object. 'It's almost time…' She murmured. It was Sunday and Allen was coming to drop by her place. They agreed to meet on this day when Lenalee had e-mailed him that he could come over.

Why did she choose today anyway? Why not Saturday? Or even later that day after they had met up in the library?

Well…the reason was because…she was alone in the house that day. That evening after she had returned from the academy, her aunt had told her that both she and her daughter, Ran, were going to attend a wedding party that Sunday so they probably wouldn't come back till midnight. Karin also told her to do the house chores and the laundry, too.

Well… honestly…Lenalee wasn't needed to be told about that last part. It was what she has always done when her abusers weren't home.

And…the other reason was that…she didn't want Allen to get involved with her. She didn't want him to find out about her family's treatment. She wanted no one to know about it. That's why she chose the day when both of her aunt and cousin were gone.

Other than that…she didn't want them to find out about him either. They were not going to be very happy about it…

A small whimper from the golden pup broke her from her thought. She wiped her head to the side. "What is it, buddy?" She asked, knowing that it was trying to get her attention.

Being a puppy the little dog was, it gave her a small cute puppy dog eyes, indicating its message.

Lenalee giggled, knowing what the pup was trying to tell her. She sat up from the bed and held out her hand to gently pat her little roommate on its head.

"Oh, alright. Let's go get something to eat downstairs." She said with a smile.

Upon hearing this, the little fur ball let out a woof and wriggled its tail. "Hai, hai. Let us head to the kitchen then." The teal-haired added and stood up, walking to the door.

* * *

 **At King David Residence**

Allen was in his bedroom, kneeling on the ground as he tried to tie the string of his snickers firmly. "Alright!" He huffed, standing up and fixed his hair a bit. "Guess I'm all set." said the boy to himself before grabbing his hooded jacket and left the room, making sure to grab the keys and locked the door.

He quickly went downstairs with excitement and bumped into a certain red head. "Yo, Allen! What's with the rush? Are you heading out somewhere?" asked Lavi with his goofy smile.

Allen stopped on his track to return the greeting. "Hello, Lavi. Yeah. I had plans to meet with someone else." He replied.

Hearing this, Lavi grinned and walked over to his friend, throwing an arm around the teen. "By that someone… could it be Lena-chan?" he asked.

Allen blushed and jerked back. "Wha- Wait! How- I didn't…"

His embarrassing reaction has already given the redhead the answer. "Isn't it obvious? I can tell just by reading the atmosphere around you, Moyashi-chan."

"My name is ALLEN!"

The redhead ignored him. "Now this is unexpected. When did you two get this close? Don't tell me you've already confessed to her?"

Allen shook his head, his face became redder. "You've got it all wrong, Lavi. There's no way I would think of her that way. That goes the same for her." Huh? Why did it feel weird when he said this.

"We're just friends…."

…

Lavi eyed the white-haired teen suspiciously. 'Heh…his tone suddenly changed a bit…' He smirked. 'Well…I guess it's better not to rush him. He's not used to this yet.'

Allen jolted in surprised when Lavi ruffled his hair playfully. "Hai…Hai… I get it….for now…" he whispered the last part. "Anyway, have a great day, bud. Say hello to Lenalee for me, will ya?"

The white-haired raised a brow. 'What's with the sudden change of topic?' Oh well… He just smiled back. "Sure. Will do." Then, he glanced at his watch. "Ah…It's about time I should go. Later!"

With that said, Allen sprinted away from the redhead not before waving at him. Lavi waved back. "Geeze, how dense can this guy be?"

He huffed. "But well, people always say that that dense part of his is what makes others attract to him…" He then scratched his head. "Now…what should I do to make him get close to Lena? It's clear that he really likes the girl…"

'And she for some reasons seems attached to him, too…'

He was about to turn around to go back to his room, but stopped when noticed a certain black-haired walked into the hall.

"Oh, hey, Ellen, did think you would be o- OH MY GOSH! What's with all those extra injuries?" His eyes widened in shock upon seeing her appearance.

Her shirt collar was torn apart and there're scratches and bruises added to the ones that were already there. There're also more band aids stitching on her wrists, her toes and one on her nose. In her left hand was a wooden sword, which was already broken. She also looked very exhausted seeing how she strayed in her tracks.

If Lavi hadn't known what was going on around her, he would've thought that she was at a street fight. 'Actually, she IS involved in a fight at the time…with Yuu…' He reminded himself. _Wait!for her to return to the dorm in this state…at time like this._

"Hey, don't tell me that…the two of you were fighting for the entire night?" He asked, trying not to sound surprise.

She stared up at him with her tired looking red eyes. "Yeah...We fell asleep in the Dojo…"

When she was about to walk pass him, he raised his hand in front of her. She glared at him. "Move, Bookman. I'm not in the mood to talk with you." _Even her voice sounds very drained._

"Who won?" asked Lavi. "Yuu and you fought the whole night, didn't you? So…who wins this time?"

She kept quiet for a while before she let out a sigh. "Draw…"

"What?"

"Didn't you hear what I said? It's a draw!" She repeated.

…

"So…does that mean…you're gonna fight again?" asked Lavi.

Ellen nodded. "We will bite our head off until one of us falls. There's no stopping until that…" She told him. "Now that I've answered your question, can you please step aside? I really need some sleep…"

"Ellen, there's something wrong with you. You've never lost in a fight before even to Yuu. But, two draws sound too impossible for you." His green eyes narrowed. "This would never happen…unless you're pushing yourself into doing something you don't want to."

He felt her tensed a bit. _So…I was right…_ "What are you up to, Ellen? It involves Allen, doesn't it?"

The raven's eyes turned form dim tired red back to her usual crimson red as she shot the teen a deadly glare. "Don't you dare say a word when you know of nothing."

Lavi glared back at her. "I might know nothing about you but I know that whenever you're pushing yourself over something, it always concerns with Allen."

"Bookman…I'm warning you… Don't get yourself involved in this." She hissed. "Sticking your nose into something you don't know can get you in trouble. Stay out of this." With that, she forcefully pushed him to the side and walked away quickly, disappearing from the sight.

Lavi clenched his fist. 'It might not concern me… But, it concerns you guys… How do you expect me to ignore this knowing you're hurting yourself on purpose?'

* * *

 **With Lenalee,**

Lenalee was in the kitchen, sitting on the chair with a cup of tea when her phone buzzed. She picked it up and read the message, knowing who it was from.

' _Lenalee, I'm in front of your house right now. ^^'_

Lenalee smiled and texted. _I'll be there right away._

She stood up and glanced at the little dog, that was chomping his meal before she left the kitchen. Walking through the house, she opened the front door and saw Allen standing at the gates, smiling.

"Hi there, Lenalee. Today's such a fine day, isn't it?" He greeted.

The teal-haired giggled. "Good morning, Allen. And yes. It is indeed such a fine day." She greeted back. "Now, enough with the formal acting. Come on in."

Allen nodded and walked over to her. She opened the door wider and stepped aside to let him enter. "Sorry for intruding." said Allen after he had entered and taken his shoes off. Lenalee took his shoes and placed it inside the shelves at the door way just in case her family would come back.

Though Allen noticed this, he didn't ask anything. "Wow! The house looks so comfortable." His eyes sparkled as he exclaimed. "You lived here alone?"

Lenalee shook her head. "No. I live with my aunt and cousin. They're not here today." She told him. "Well then, why don't we have something to drink before we begin the search?"

"Yes, sir!" The two of them made their way to the kitchen. As soon as Lenalee opened the door, Allen spotted the little golden puppy. The pup also took a notice of the boy beside Lenalee and gave out a small bark, wriggling its tail.

"Wahhh! So cute!" said Allen with a chuckle and approached the fur ball, patting its head gently. "I didn't know you have a puppy, Lenalee. What is his name?"

Lenalee tensed and bit her lip. "It doesn't have one yet…" She murmured.

"Huh? Why?"

The teal-haired sighed and walked over to the counter to prepare some tea. "I picked him up from beside the street three days ago… I did it without thinking clearly… My aunt…she actually hates animals…" She said.

"So…I'm not really sure of how long I could keep him with me till I find someone to take care of him…"

"Heh…I see…" Allen wondered. "You sound like you're having a tough time…" He played with the puppy for a moment.

He received no response from the statement. After a few moment of silence, Lenalee walked up to him, holding a cup of tea in her hand.

"Here's your tea, Allen. I hope you like it."

"Timcampy…" She heard him murmured. "Huh?"

Allen grinned and picked the puppy up. "I'm gonna call you Timcampy from now on." He said with a smile. The pup barked and wriggled its tail in satisfaction. "I'll go look for a collar for you alter."

Lenalee blinked. "Allen…you don't mean to tell me…"

The teen told to her and smiled. "I'll take care of him so you eed not to be worry, Lenalee. I'm living by myself so there's no problem. Can I keep him?"

The teal-haired started blankly at him for a while, still confused by the situation. When she could clearly make out his words, she smiled in joy.

"Umm. Sure. Why not? He seems to like you, too." She nodded.

"Hehe… Hear that, Tim. From now on, you're living with me." He told the pup.

Lenalee giggled as she watched Timcampy barked cheerfully and licked Allen's cheek.

"Hey, hey! Don't do that! It's tickle! Ahahahaha!"

The teal-haired sighed in relief. Now, she didn't have to be worry about her aunt finding out the pup anymore. 'Arigatou, Allen.'

Allen seemed to notice this as he turned to her and grinned. "You're welcome."

"Heh? Did I say that out loud?"

He shook his head. "Nope. You didn't. But, your face says otherwise."

She blushed at this. Ohh…why was she always blushing from time to time whenever she's with him? Never mind that.

"Allen, you can finish your tea first. I'll go ahead to the storage room. You can join me after you're done." She said, pointing upstairs. Hearing this, Allen wasted no time and grabbed the cup, quickly chucked down every sing tip of tea before placing it back down.

"I'm done! Why don't we go together?" He uttered before coughing violently a bit.

Lenalee chuckled. "You don't need to be that rush, Walker-san."


	23. Her Pace

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23, Her Pace**

Nea yawned tried, stretching his arms. "Neh, Mana, can't I take a break yet?" He whined childishly at his brother who was sitting beside, holding a paper and a pen in his hands.

Mana looked up from his work and smiled. "No, can't do. I already told you; no breaks till we finish all of this." He said, pointing at more stacks of paperwork beside Nea's desk.

Neah sweat dropped and groaned in agony. "If I have to go on till I finish all of this, I'd die from exhaustion!"

"A little overworking can't kill someone, Neah." Mana stated. "Besides, the papers are piling up like that because you didn't help me get them done the day before. If you had helped me, you wouldn't have to do them today."

The younger twin's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "So…are you saying that this is my fault?"

Mana smiled. "I haven't said such things yet. All I'm trying to say is that YOU brought this upon yourself, my dear brother." He said bluntly. Neah could almost felt the words stabbing him right in the chest.

"Ouch…"

Mana sighed. "Look, Neah, if you have enough time to complain, why don't you hurry and finish this so you can take a break?"

"Hai hai…." grumbled Neah and he continued to do his work. Mana chuckled. "Now, I know how Link always feels when he takes care of Allen."

"Yeah…Speaking of those two, where are they right now?"

"Hmm… before we parted, I heard Link mentioned something about a meeting with the other companies in Paris. Maybe they're in Paris I guess…" replied Mana thoughtfully.

"Probably…"

After that, the two continued the work silently. Without Neah whining and complaining, they've finished all the paper works after two and a half hour.

"Finally…We're done!" exclaimed Neah happily, throwing his arms and the air like a kid who has just finished his homework.

Mana smiled as he watched his twin's childish act while he arranged the papers into stacks. "Good for you. Since we're finished, then this is all for today." He told his brother. "Why don't we go find something to eat?"

Neah grinned and nodded. "Sure. I'm starving."

As the two left the study room, heading to the kitchen, something came up in Mana's mind.

"Say, Neah?"

"What?"

"You've never told me what Ellen's request is. Do you mind if I'd like to know of this?" he asked.

"Oh…about that, that Japanese girl mailed me about that the other day." Neah replied with a frown. He sounded very irritated upon mentioning the topic.

"So….what did she ask for this time?" Mana stared curiously at his brother. "Is it to leave her alone again?"

Neah sighed and ruffled his head. "That's part of the condition, but there's more…" He grumbled. "Damn…she's being reckless again."

"Eh?"

"The conditions that she has asked are very simple. It is to let her do whatever she wants. And she wants no one to follow or trail after her."

"Umm…well…I don't think it's that bad. After all, she's a girl and a girl tends to need some space."

"Like hell she would need some space!" Neah snapped. "I know what she's up to and I can tell that she's going to do dangerous things. Though she's not running away, she's definitely going to do something that'll make Allen worries!"

Mana sweat dropped. 'Now I know why he's so irritating about this…What a serious family-complex he has…'

"That stupid girl…always doing whatever she wants even when she's at dead end, she still carrying on with that pace of hers... Who the hell is she? A double of Cross Marian or what?"

"Ah…Neah?"

"Yeah….That must be it…She's a female version of Cross…No wonder they always go of finding troubles for us…"

Mana became a little bit worried. "Neah…I don't know what you're trying to say, but Ellen has never left debts for us to clear like Cross you know…"

"She didn't leave any debts but she left troubles!" Neah growled in annoyance.

"Well…at least it's better than Cross's debts, isn't it?"

"No, it is not!" was his immediate answer.

Mana sighed in surrender. _Man….I shouldn't have brought this up…_

A nearby secretary happened to pass by and saw the two twins. She approached Mana and asked. "Mr. Mana, is he okay? He has been chanting none stop." She pointed at Neah, who was still grumbling about the trouble-makers.

Mana raised his hand up. "Don't mind him. It's probably because of the paperwork."

"I-I see…. I thought he might not feel very well since he looks like he's chanting a spell."

Mana sweat dropped and chuckled nervously in response.

* * *

Elsewhere, a certain man with red long hair suddenly sneezed as he felt chills running down his spine. He almost spilled his drink but it was avoided. He smirked after recovering from the sneeze. _Seems like somebody is missing me…_

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"ACHOO!" Ellen sneezed slightly; causing her to wake up from her short nap. She blinked twice to get rid of the blurry vision from her sleepiness. 'What was that?' She thought. 'I feel as if someone's accusing me…'

She then glanced at the clock on the table beside her bed. 'It's almost noon?' She sat up from the bed and ruffled her hair. 'I guess I should get going… Or else I won't be back on time for the sparring…'

She grumbled to herself before stretching her body a bit. As she tried to stand up from the bed, her body suddenly felt numb causing her to jolt and collapse onto the floor.

She bit her lower lip; killing aura surrounded her as she punched the floor. "That damn Pony-Tail… I'll make him pay for this…."

Slowly, she tried to drag herself up from the floor being careful of her bruises. She stood up and slowly walked into the bathroom. Taking her clothes off and getting rid of her ban aids, she stepped into the shower, letting the hot water splashed down her body. She sighed in relaxation.

'Seriously…when the hell did my body become this fragile?' She wondered while rubbing her left shoulder. She wasn't very fond of the state that she was in at the time. Her body felt very tired as if it has just run a full marathon. It seemed very fatigue and delicate as if it could break down anytime soon. In conclusion, she felt like she's a weakling.

She clicked her tongue in annoyance at the conclusion but brushed the matter off since she didn't want to add more stress to her headache. 'I should do some work out after this…'

* * *

Alma was standing beside Kanda's bed, rinsing the water from the wet towel into the small basin. He glanced at his long-haired friend who was sleeping soundly on the bed with bandages and band aids covering his right shoulder.

Alma sighed. "Geeze…What the hell are with these two thinking?" He grumbled. Earlier this morning, he was awakened by a phone call from Tsukina asking for him to come to the dojo with the first aid kit. Hearing that, he immediately grabbed the box and quickly dashed to the location.

He thought he already knew what was to be expected upon going to the dojo and he was right. Ellen and Kanda was having a fight once again and ended up draw like they did the day before. But, what he didn't expect was that…the two of them were fighting for the entire night and both collapsed from exhaustion this morning.

When he arrived at the scene, Kanda was lying on the floor, sleeping. Ellen was leaning against the wall looking very tired. Together with Tsukina, he quickly treated the two's injuries. After that, Ellen left on her own though he could tell that she could barely walk. As for Kanda, he was sound asleep.

'For them to fight the entire night…Just how much stronger can these two be? Especially Ellen…' Alma thought eying his sleeping friend in awe. 'Also…For Yuu to fight this much…. Just what is going on between these two?'

He had no idea whatever was happening now. Tsukina had only told him that Ellen and Kanda would continue to fight each other and they wouldn't stop unless one of them was defeated. He tried to ask the reason from her but she refused to tell him…so did Kanda. He also asked the others if they knew anything about this but everyone just shook their head.

He ruffled his head. 'Just what is going on these days? Where's the usual peaceful days gone off to?' He shouted in his mind. No one answered this question. All he could do was sighing.

'I hope I would find out about this soon….' He then stood up, walking for to the kitchen to find something to drink. By the time he walked pass the window, he noticed a familiar silhouette outside the building. 'Ellen?' He recognized the silhouette because of the black jacket that she's always wearing.

He raised a brow. 'Is she going somewhere? Wait! She has already regained her strength? Yuu still hasn't woken up yet! Seriously, is she a monster or what?'

* * *

Tsukina watched in silent as Ellen walked out of the building. She couldn't stop her. It was part of their agreement and she didn't need to be worried about Ellen running off. The raven has her own pride and she would definitely return before today's sparring.

'She's always does things her own way…How troublesome….' She sighed shaking her head slightly. Just then, her phone vibrated as she received a call. She raised a brow when she checked to see who was calling. 'Why is he calling right now?' Nevertheless, she decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

* * *

Allen wiped a drip of sweat from his forehead with his hand as he let out an exhausted sigh. "Phew…This is more tiring than I expected to be…" He grumbled, pushing a strand of his bang to the side.

Both he and Lenalee were in the storage room with lots of paper boxes surrounding them. They were trying to find if there were any other clues that the teal-haired or the silver-haired's mother might have left…but they found nothing even after searching for the whole morning.

Lenalee was sitting beside him, searching through one of the large boxes and she giggled slightly at his comment.

He smiled apologetically at her. "Now I really do feel bad for not helping you sooner…Sorry…"

She shook her head. "No…Don't be. I'm fine with this…though I'm glad that you've come to help me." She told him. Then, she saw how he was having troubles with his hair around his neck.

She blinked and stood up. "Why don't we take a break, Allen? It's been three hours, and it's almost lunch time."

"Ah…I think I'm gonna…" Allen's stomach let out a small grumble which caused his face flushed red. The teal-haired smirked, indicating that she could hear it. She crossed her arm and smiled.

"You were saying?"

Allen laughed sheepishly and scratched his cheek nervously. "Y-Yeah…Let's take a break…"

The teal-haired walked to the door. "You can go and wait in the kitchen first. I'll cook something for you." She told him and he nodded. With that, she left the storage room.

Allen walked downstairs to the kitchen and sat at the dining chair, waiting for her as he was told to. He spotted Timcampy sleeping soundly beside the dining table. He chuckled. "He seems to be waiting for us…"

And, when he turned to the side, he saw Lenalee's phone on the counter. It was blinking. 'Did someone call her?' He stared curiously at the blinking device and was about to stand up to pick it up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Allen!" He stopped when Lenalee walked in. "I was looking for this." She said, holding up a hair tie.

Allen was confused. "Umm…What's that for?" He asked. She smiled and handed him the accessory.

"To tie your hair of course, silly." She said with a small laugh. "I figured that you might feel cool with your hair tied up. It feels more comfortable that way when you doing something."

"Oh…" He nodded in acknowledgment and took the hair tie. "I'll be borrowing this, then. Thanks."

"You're welcome." She then walked over to the counter and started to cook something.

"Hmm…maybe I should just cut my hair…This is a bit troublesome…" Allen murmured while tying his hair.

"Why would you do that?" asked Lenalee as she looked up from what she was doing.

"Umm…well…I think it really does get in my way and sometimes… it's just a pain to keep it neat…"

Lenalee sighed at his reason. "Don't do that, Allen. You have such beautiful hair."

Allen tensed and blushed. "Beautiful? You think…this unusual-color hair is beautiful?"

The teal-haired stared at him. "Of course, I do! Everybody does. Just because its color is unusual, that doesn't mean that it's bad or something!" She said with a serious tone. "I like your hair, Allen. It reminds me of snow… And it will be a waste if you cut it…Also… isn't it part of your Mom's heritage?"

Allen was stunned by the last statement. That's right….How could he forget about her? His mother's hair might not be entirely silver but the tips of her brown hair were. He inherited that part from her and it was the only resemblance that he had other than his silver eyes.

He huffed. "Yeah…Don't worry. I won't cut it…" He told her with an assuring smile.

Lenalee nodded her head in satisfaction and walked up to him with two plates of omelet rice and a small bowl of rice and meat.

"Here you go. Eat up." She said, setting the plates down on the table. She then bent down and put the bowl in front of Timcampy, who was still sleeping.

She tickled his ear playfully. "Wake up, Pal. It's time for lunch." The pup's ears twitched slightly then he sat up. Giving a small bark, he began to chomp up his meal, fully awakened.

Lenalee smiled and looked up to see Allen, who was also chomping down the rice omelet the same way the pup did. "Did it suit your taste?" She asked and Allen nodded.

"Yes, it is! I think this is the most delicious omelet I've ever eaten!"

"Oh my…You're flattering me. Also…don't talk with your mouth full." She told him. Then. The two continued to have their meals.

After for a while, their plate was empty. "Wahhh…I'm full! Thanks for the meal!" Allen said with a satisfied smile.

"I'm glad you enjoy it." Lenalee stood up and picked the plates. "You can take a rest first before we continue. I'm gonna clean up the dish."

"Then…I'll wait here till you're done." He said.

"Alright." She walked to the washing basin and began to wash the plates. Allen eyed her carefully as her long teal hair stray from one side to another while she was cleaning.

"You know, Lenalee….Your hair is quite beautiful, too…" He told her.

Lenalee didn't turn to stare back at him but her face turned red from the comment. "Really?"

"Yeah…I think you also got it from your mom just like me."

The teal-haired chuckled nervously. "Ahahaha….What a coincidence! I was thinking the same thing…"

"Y-Yeah…."

After that, he didn't say anything which made the situation awkward for both of them. Although Allen complimented her without sounding disturbed or nervous, he was actually embarrassed by what he has just blurted out.

'But…it's true…'

To get rid of the awkward silent, he decided to change the subject. "By the way, Lenalee, I think you've received a miss call. Your plne has been blinking for a while."

Lenalee turned the side, and like Allen said, her mobile was blinking. "Ah…I didn't notice since I've left it here…" She pushed the cleaned dishes aside and wiped her hands with a towel.

She picked up the phone to check who had called and saw that it was a text, not a miss call. She raised a brow. 'Who could it be?' She clicked the button to read the content and her whole body had frozen after she did so.

Allen noticed this. "Lenalee, what's wrong?"

Lenalee's hands were shaking. The text…it was from her cousin.

 _Forgot something in my room. I'll come back for a while around noon to take it._

 _-Ran-_

'A-Around noon?' As if it was to answer her question, there was a knock on the front door which made Lenalee turned pale.

Allen stood up. "I wonder who that might be?"


	24. What is going on here!

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24, What is going on here?**

"Thanks for the info. I guess this'll come in handy in the future."

The doctor huffed and fixed his glasses. "I'm not allowed to reveal this to anyone as requested by Mr. Walker. I'm only telling you this because you said you would solve this case." He gathered up the papers on his desk and handed them to the man in front of him. "Please, do make good use of these, sir."

An amusing chuckle was heard from the man as he took the papers. "Don't worry. I will. Also, I would appreciate if you wouldn't tell anyone about this."

"What makes you think I will? If words goes out that I had given someone the prohibited info of the family, my job is also at risk." The doctor grumbled.

The man laughed. "I think not, Doc. You're the only medical officer that he trusts and there's no way he would fire you for this."

The doctor sighed. "I hope so." He glanced at his watch. "You should leave right now. I have an appointment with a patient and it's about time she arrives."

The man huffed and stood up. "Very well, then. I'll drop by again if I need help. See ya around, Doc." He said, leaving the room. As the man walked out of the hospital building, he took out a stick of tobacco and placed it between his teeth before lighting it.

"Now then…where shall I go next?" He said with a smirk. Just then, he noticed a familiar silhouette walking towards the building and he immediately dashed behind a large commercial board nearby to hide himself from the view. "Whoa…That was close. I would definitely be killed if she had seen me…" He sighed in relief. He then peeked up the board a little to see if the person had left.

He frowned when he saw the person stopped in front of the hospital. The person looked at the building for a while. It looked like the person was thinking whether she should enter or not. Finally, she shook her head and grabbed her bag tightly and walked in.

"Heh… Now that's something. What would she be doing at this hospital, that damn brat?" He wondered in amusement. 'What's more than that is…the band aids on her face…I can't believe there's actually someone who has managed to hurt her…'

He then noticed another person at the opposite side of the building, wearing a black suit and black sunglasses, staring at the person entering the building. Apparently, that man seemed to be spying her.

He smirked. "Well, well, well… it seems like something is definitely going happen after this…" He remarked. He glanced back at the hospital building.

"I wonder what she's doing here…taking care of her injuries…or maybe…"

* * *

 **At Lenalee's house**

Hearing the knock from her front door made Lenalee turned pale from head to toe.

"I wonder who that is…" Allen wondered as he stood up.

She began to panic. 'What am I going to do now?' She yelled in her mind. No…it wasn't supposed to be like this. Ran wasn't supposed to be back yet. What should she do? Wait…was that even Ran? Maybe she's still not back yet… If only that was what was happening at the time.

The knock became louder than before. Allen glanced at her. "Lenalee, aren't you gonna answer?" He asked.

She shook her head. This was no time to be panic. She picked Timcampy from the floor and grabbed Allen by his hand, surprising him. "W-Whoa! Lenalee? What're doing?"

She dragged both of them along with her as she dashed upstairs to the storage room. "Wait! What about the door?"

She ignored his question and quickly continued on her way. Standing in front of the door, she opened it and entered the room along with Allen and Timcampy. She quickly glanced around and found a small closet. She nodded and pulled Allen with her to it and scanned the closet.

'It's small…but, big enough for him to hide…' She thought. She couldn't let Ran see Allen or let Allen see what kind of treatment she would receive from her abusing cousin.

"Ah…Lenalee?" called Allen. After Lenalee was sure that the place was safe, she turned to Allen and stared directly into his eyes.

"Allen, listen to me carefully." She said, handing the small puppy to him. "Hide inside this closet with Timcampy while I'm answering the door, okay?"

"Wait! Why? Who's at the door? Who am I supposed to hide from?" asked Allen, looking concerned. "Lenalee, is everything all right?"

Lenalee sighed. "I'm sorry, Allen. But, please… don't ask anything yet. Okay…please, do me a favor and hide inside here with Tim just this once." She asked, pleading. "I can't say for sure what will happen to you or me or Tim in the future if you got found out. So, please..."

The silver-haired teen stared at her a short second before he nodded. "Okay. But, you have to tell me everything after this, ok?"

Lenalee nodded. "Okay." Allen smiled and went into the closet, carrying Timcampy in his arms.

"Also, Allen…there's one more thing."

"Yeah? What is it?"

She bit her lower lip before she replied. "Allen, no matter what happens, don't come out from this hiding place."

He blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

The teal-haired shook her head. "Please…just don't come out. No matter what kind of commotion is going on downstairs or no matter what sounds you hear… No matter how much you're worried or curious…" She gripped the door of the closet. "Don't ever come out until everything's quiet down. Okay?"

Dumbfounded by her request, he nodded abruptly. She looked like she was in a rush. "Thank you."

Before she closed the closet door, Timcampy struggled against Allen and let out a small whimper, as if it was telling her not to go. "H-Hey! Tim!" Allen tried to coax the pup.

Lenalee noticed and turned to smiled at Timcampy, patting its head. "Don't worry, pal. I'll be fine." She said in a soothing voice to comfort the pup. "Be a good boy and stay still. Allen, you promised, okay?"

With that, she closed the closet door and left. Allen could hear the door to the room shut as she left. Timcampy barked, struggling as it tried to free itself from Allen's hold.

"Whoa! Hey, Timcampy! Calm down! What's wrong with you?"

Allen was confused. What the hell was going on here? At first, Lenalee was her usual self and then suddenly, she looked scared after she checked her phone. She also looked as if someone was here to murder her when they heard the knock on the door. What was she afraid of? Tim was also out of control. It looked like it wanted to chase after the girl to protect her. But, from what? There were still many things that he didn't know about her.

 **'SLAM!'**

He heard the sound of the door being forcefully slammed shut from downstairs. He gulped. Who would do that? Could it be… a burglar? If it was, then… was Lenalee safe?

May kinds of images played through his mind and he became a little worried. He waited for a moment, swallowing all his worries down. But, it was no avail. He couldn't stop feeling concern!

'Sorry, Lenalee…' He said to himself. He was about to let himself out from the closet to go and check the situation.

The door to the room suddenly slammed open! He stopped moving! It was so abrupt but he was glad that he didn't go out from his hiding place yet. He sighed.

Now then… time to see who this person was. He peeked through the small hole of the closet and saw a teenage girl entering the room. She seemed to be a bit older than both him and Lenalee so he assumed that she was the teal-haired's cousin. She looked quite young to be an aunt…so yeah…Lenalee's cousin.

The girl in mentioned was glancing around the room. She looked like she was searching for something else. Watching how she placing her arms on her hips while she was doing this told him that she's a sassy and bossy female… the opposite of Lenalee despite the dress that she was wearing.

Allen heard a small growl coming from Timcampy, and he looked down to see that the pup was indeed growling lowly, bearing its teeth. It was as if it wanted to jump outside and gave the girl a bite.

"Whoa, Tim! Shhh…" Allen whispered, holding the pup down. But, it struggled against him harder. "Hey! What's wrong with you? At this rate, we'll be found out!"

What was happening? Why was Timcampy was that fierce? Was it that girl? But, why? Tim seemed like it couldn't stand her at all. Allen turned to look through the hole once again and flinched.

The girl was looking at his direction! No… she was looking at where the closet. He gulped. Was he found out? Did she hear Tim's growl? He began to panic when she started walking towards the closet.

Allen began to sweat nervously. 'Ah...damn! What do I do? What do I do?' He muttered to himself. He was running circles in his head thinking of how he should deal with this situation. She was only steps away from reaching the closet.

Timcampy didn't calm down, in fact….it prepared itself to pounce at the girl the moment she opened the door. Beads of sweat started to roll down his neck as Allen watched the girl standing right in front of the closet. He snapped his eyes shut.

" _ **I can't say for sure what will happen to you or me or Tim in the future if you got found out…"**_

He shivered. Why the hell did he remember her warning just now and not when he was about to leave his hiding place?! More than that… those were just words but why the heck did he get this feeling that things wouldn't end easily? 'Okay… I think I'm starting to get scared? … Maybe…'

The girl's hand was already on the closet door's handle! Allen clutched his eyes shut tightly! 'Ah, crap…'

"Ran, the tea's ready!" came Lenalee's voice as she appeared from the door, making both Allen and the girl jumped a bit.

The girl turned her head to look at Lenalee and stared back at the closet before retracting her hand. "Be right there." She said, walking away from the closet towards the door. She then walked out of the room with Lenalee.

'SAFE!' Allen yelled in relief to himself as soon as the sound of the footsteps became silent. He rubbed away the beads of sweat from his forehead. 'Phew…that was a close one! Nice timing, Lenalee…'

His heart was beating faster than usual and his breathing was unstable as if he had just run a full marathon. He inhaled and exhaled slowly to calm himself down. After a few more minutes, he let out another sigh of relief, feeling his breathing returned to normal.

"So… her cousin's name is Ran… She doesn't resemble Lenalee in many ways…." He murmured thoughtfully to himself. Timcampy let out a small bark in agreement. Allen looked down and sighed.

"Now, you've finally piped down, huh Tim? Why were you so anxious just now?" He asked, patting the pup's head. Timcampy let out a small whimper and licked his hand, making him chuckle.

"Urgh…my leg…" He moved his position a bit to get a bit comfortable. That was when he noticed that he was sitting on a lager paper box. "There's another box in here?"

He raised a brow. Just how many more boes were there in this house? He was sure that both he and Lenalee hadn't searched the closet yet.

"Oh well… since I'll have to stay inside her for a while, I might as well as check it…" He said, particularly to no one. He stood up from the box and put Tmcampy down.

 ***THUD! CRASH!***

He flinched a bit when he heard the sound of crashing plates and a loud thud from downstairs. "What was that?" Again, he was worried. Timcampy was growling again.

Allen was worried once again because he could also hear other random sounds like something being dragged away. But, he decided to ignore it this time.

"Well… I guess one of them must have broken the plate by accident… I guess there's nothing to be worried about…" He shrugged and went back to what he was doing which was searching the box.

Little did he know… he would totally regret ignoring his worries after this…

* * *

 **At the same time**

"You're leaving?" The doctor asked to the person who was sitting across his chair. The person stood up and picked her bag.

"Yeah… I have to go check somewhere else before going back to the dorm." said the person, sounding a bit irritated.

The doctor sighed and nodded. "Very well, then. Thank you for coming according to our appointment and I do hope you will come again in the next one."

The person clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Do I really need to check up that often?"

"In your case, yes." replied the doctor.

She sighed. "Fine… I'll come again."

"Don't push yourself too much, young lady." The doctor told her worryingly. "If you act too recklessly, you'll get yourself hurt."

She smirked. "Well… I don't see any problem in that matter."

"If you get hurt, I'll have to report to Mr. Walker."

She tensed a bit at the name. He frowned. "Have you been keeping in touch with your family?" He asked.

 _Silence…_

He sighed. "I'll take that as a 'No'."

Before he could say anything else other than that, she immediately left the room; not wanting to talk any further. He rubbed his temple. "Teenagers… they really can be very aggressive and reckless beyond expectation sometimes…" He shook his head.

* * *

 **Back to Lenalee's house**

Allen slowly opened the closet door; being careful not to make any noticeable noise. When he was sure that the coast was clear, he stepped out from the closet with Timcampy. "Yeah! Now, we can finally come out!" He huffed.

When he finished checking the box, he found a small wooden box inside there. Curiously, he decided to open it and was surprised and overjoyed by what he discovered. 'I should tell Lenalee this." He thought.

That was when he heard a loud slam from downstairs which seemed to have come from the front door. He grinned. The cousin has finally left so he decided to come out.

"Come on, Tim. Let's go and show this Lenalee." He told the pup, holding the box in his hands and walked to the door. The pup barked and followed right after him. They left the room and went downstairs, expecting to see Lenalee in the kitchen. But, she wasn't there.

"Huh? Wait! What the hell is going on here?"

There was no trace of Lenalee in the kitchen, but there were shards of broken plates and glasses on the floor with some liquids which he assumed to be tea.

This was bad. What had happened? Where's Lenalee? He was about to ran out of the kitchen to look for her when Timcampy baked.

"What is it, Tim?" The pup barked a few more times before running of the room, indicating the teen to follow after it. "Wait! Tim!" Allen ran after Timcampy out of the kitchen and past the living room and stopped in front of the bathroom.

"Wait. Tim." He stopped. The door to the bathroom was opened and he could hear the showering sounds from the inside. 'Is she taking a bath?' He thought.

Wanting to make sure that she was fine, he made his way towards the room. "Ah, Lenalee?" He called out to her. "Are you in there? Is everything okay?"

No reply…

He gulped. 'I'm just making sure she's alright!' He remarked to himself and eventually glanced inside. "Lenalee?" He called once again.

Immediately, his eyes went widened in shock and confusion and he abruptly entered the room to see if his vision was confusing him. But, it wasn't. What he was seeing was what was happening right in front of him.

"Lenalee!"

* * *

 **One more week and I'll finally finish my final exams! Yeah! Less studies and more writing! *throw my arms up* Actually, I should be studying right now, but I kinda ditched the studies since I need a break. *sweat drops* My senpai is definitely gonna kill me if he finds out about this. Anyway, thank you for reading and following the story even though I've disappeared for a long time. Thank you very much. ;w;**


	25. I'm the cause?

**WHOOHOO! UPDATED! HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! I'm sorry once again for the late updates. In this chapter...hmm... i"m not gonna spoil it. Te conetent is a bit messy but I hope you will enjoy it. Also, it's a bit late but Merry Christmas! And happy birthday to our little prince, Allen!**

 **I do not own D. Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25, I'm the cause?**

" _ **Hey, do you wanna hang out this evening?"**_

" _ **Sure! Why not? Where do we meet?"**_

" _ **Hmm… like… can you bring your cousin as well?"**_

"… _ **Ah…Why? We can just go by ourselves."**_

" _ **Well…like…some of my friends want to meet and get to know her…so…"**_

" _ **I see…"**_

Ran was standing before the front door impatiently. She knocked on the door once, and twice. She frowned. 'What the hell is she doing? Open the door already!' She banged onto the door. 'That wench…'

After closing the closet door, Lenalee quickly left the storage room and dashed downstairs. She was panicking so much that she almost fell down the stairs. Luckily, she didn't. Trying to regain her usual cool and calm composure, she took one deep breath and made her way to the front door. Once she got there, she could hear the knocking from the outside louder than ever.

"Hey, wench! Open the door this instance!" growled Ran as she knocked. Lenalee trembled and shakily placed her hand on the door knob. 'It's ok. It's alright. Calm down!' She told herself. 'Allen and Tim are going to be safe. She won't be able to find them so it'll be just fine.'

She nodded and unlocked the door, turning the knob. Just as she did so, Ran wasted no time and forcefully pushed the door open which pushed Lenalee backward, making her falling onto the floor. The teal-haired winced slightly when her body hit the ground hard. But, she didn't have time to turn get up as Ran suddenly pulled her by her hair.

"What the hell were you doing? I've been knocking all this time and you can't even hear it?" asked the furious girl. Lenalee bit her lower lip to fight back that pain that she's feeling and placed her hands on Ran's gripping one, slightly trying to pry free. Ran saw this and frowned before forcefully threw the teal-haired down and forcefully slammed the door shut.

 ***SLAM!***

Lenalee tensed when she heard the loud sound echoing through the hall. 'If it's this loud… Allen would probably be able to hear it!' she thought worryingly.

* * *

Ran grumbled to herself and took off her shoe, "…useless wench…" She walked past Lenalee and into the hall. "I'm craving for some tea. Prepare some for me right away." She ordered her cousin who was sitting up from the floor, rubbing her head.

She clicked her tongue in annoyance and turned away. Lenalee noticed where her cousin was heading. "Wait, Ran! Where are you going?" She asked, stopping the girl.

"To my room, you idiot! I did tell you that I forgot something, didn't I?" replied Ran with an irritating tone. "Don't tell me that you didn't read the text?"

Lenalee nodded abruptly as she picked herself up from the floor. Ran rolled her eyes and went upstairs. The teal-haired looked troubled. 'Allen…Tim… please, don't come out!' She wished, gulping and quickly walked into the kitchen to prepare what Ran has 'requested'.

Ran walked up to her bedroom while losing herself in deep thoughts. Mainly, she was growing a bit suspicious if Lenalee's behavior. 'That wench…she's acting weird these past few days… what the hell is she hiding?' She thought. As she came across the storage room, one she has never bothered to enter, she stopped for a while as she heard small sounds coming from inside.

'What was that?' She raised a brow. But, she quickly shook the thought of someone being in there off and continued her way to her bedroom. After retrieving what she has forgotten from her room, she began to make her way back downstairs. But, she stopped once again.

She stared thoughtfully at the door which led to the storage room once again. She was curious, but she didn't want to waste her time either. 'That wench… it couldn't be that…she's bringing someone over, isn't she?' She thought.

She was about to ignore this once again, but…

" _ **Listen, Ran. The boy that you saw with Lenalee the other day… I heard that they're together from time to time when she's at school. So, there's a chance that she might slip out little words about how we treat her to him…although she doesn't look like she will… But, there's no telling that she won't do it…"**_

The short conversation that she has had with her mother had urged her to check any suspicious behaviors that Lenalee made. "Urgh…let's just get on with this!" Annoyingly, she slammed the door before her open. She glanced around the room. There was nothing wrong with the room. There were just huge pile of boxes lying here and there…or so she thought. Even though she scanned the room with less interest, she's not stupid enough to overlook some of the boxes lying opened on the dusty floor.

'Seems like someone's searching for something…' she assumed as she turned her head from side to side, roughly investigated the room. She wasn't interested in whatever was going in her cousin's head or what she was attempting to do, but she didn't want to get angry by her mother if she were unable to prevent Lenalee from doing something that might affect both her and her mother either. So, as much as she didn't want to, she had to be cautious of her cousin's behavior. 'Well… it's not that I'm fond of that wench either…'

As she searched for the signs of anyone being in the room, her eyes immediately darted to a door that seemed to be a closet as she felt like she's being watched from there. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she inched closer to the closet. 'If she really did bring someone here, that wench… I'll make sure she won't ever do it again!' She was standing in front of the closet, her hand on the knob. She smirked. 'Alright…' Slowly, she began to turn the knob.

"Ran, the tea is ready!" she jerked up a bit when she heard her cousin's voice coming outside of the room. She turned around and saw Lenalee standing beside the door. She clicked her tongue. 'Tch…what timing...' Her eyes were showing a little bit of dissatisfies, but…

'Oh well…instead, I'll play with her then…' She smirked. She let go of the door knob. "Be right there." She said with an unusual smile that crept the hell out if Lenalee.

The teal-haired gulped slightly as Ran walked past her and out of the room. She felt relief. 'Just a little more and Allen would have been found out… Thank god!' She screamed to herself in relief. It was a great thing that she decided to come running upstairs when she was having this bad feeling. She turned to look at the closet. 'SAFE!' She could imagine how frightened Allen would have been.

Brushing the thought away, she quickly followed Ran who was already going downstairs. The two girls made their way into the kitchen where a cup of tea was prepared readily on the dining table along with some snacks. Ran sat down on the table while Lenalee walked over to the basin to quickly wash her hand and placed the cleaned dishes back into the cupboard.

"Ran, did you find what you forget?" She asked her cousin to ease the tension between the two a bit. Ran took a sip of tea from her cup before replied boringly. "Yeah…"

The teal-haired gulped again. "So…like… will you be going out again after this?" Ran laced her cup down and snorted.

"Of course, I will. The party is not over yet." She muttered. "The ceremony has just ended so I took the opportunity to slip out."

"Ohh…is that so?"

Ran frowned. "What? You didn't expect me to come back, did you?" she asked. "Disappointed?"

Lenalee quickly shook her head. "Of course not! It was just unexpected." She stuttered. "Why should I be disappointed?" She didn't dare to turn around and conversed with Ran eye to eye because she felt that Ran was giving her a very menacing look; one that she always saw whenever the girl abused her. It gave her chills.

Ran smirked. "Oh, I wonder why…" She looked around and saw a fork lying beside the plate on the dining table. Lenalee began to shiver a bit when Ran said nothing more after that. Something inside her was telling her to run away, but she didn't know why. It was an instinct that that she had had from growing up under her aunt's abusive nature, though lately, the one who's been constantly hitting her was Ran.

Lenalee felt someone slowly approaching her from behind. She suddenly stepped to the side to avoid the fork that was suddenly come flying from behind her and hid the cupboard frame instead. Though, she wasn't able to fully avoid the attack and the fork left a small scratch on her right cheek. The teal-haired was caught up by the surprise attack and didn't have time to react when her hair was forcefully being yanked by Ran.

"Ahh! Ran?!" She sub-consciously shrieked in surprise. Blood dripped from her cheek where the fork has gazed against. Ran smirked as she yanked Lenalee's hair harder. "Now, that's surprising. Normally, you would merely wince at times like this." She gave another strong pull making Lenalee fell backwards with a painful wince. "To suddenly shriek like that…it seems like you've been very much self-aware with me and Mom, haven't you?"

Truth to Ran's words. Normally, Lenalee didn't really care when Ran hit her or beat her. If she didn't say or fight back against her cousin, her abuses would end quickly because Ran would immediately get bored by her plain reaction. To suddenly react this way, it's like provoking her to hit Lenalee harder and harsher. The teal-haired was aware of that and had always tried not to fight back as much as she could. But, right now, her head was filled with many kinds of thoughts and she subconsciously reacted. That triggered her cousin.

"Hey, wench…" Ran gripped Lenalee's hair tighter and yanked her up making Lenalee's yelp. "I heard that you're seeing a boy from a class. Is that true?" She asked with a smirk.

Lenalee's eyes widened. "W-What are you talking about?" She shuddered. 'How did they know?' She gritted her teeth to prevent the scream when her cousin suddenly threw her at the dining table, which caused the tea cups and the plates to land on the floor as she collided with the table.

 ***THUD! CRASH!***

The plates crashed as they dropped to the ground; drops of tea were spilling on the floor. Lenalee gasped when her arm got burnt a little from the spilling hot liquid. 'I-It hurts…' She bolted up when Ran approached her once again.

"Heh! Look you at; so pathetic!" Ran scowled, her eyes glaring at Lenalee with pure hatred and disgust. "You really are trying to ask for help, aren't you? From time to time, you would dare to make friends at school…to tell them about this, don't ya?"

"No! Ran, I won't do that!"

"As if you wouldn't! Let me tell you something, wench! I don't care how many friends you would have, but you would never escape from this! Hear that!"

Lenalee was terrified at this point. Ran was definitely going to do something bad! She's definitely planning to torture her.

Ran walked over to the counter and grabbed a pair of scissors. The teal-haired flinched. 'Is she going to cut me instead of hitting?' She thought. No! That's definitely was not okay. She had to get away! She tried to stand up and scrambled away from her cousin, but Ran wouldn't have any of it and grabbed Lenalee's hair.

"Oh, no! I'm not gonna let you get away, wench!" She shouted. Ran didn't stop there. "Come here!" She forcefully dragged Lenalee out of the kitchen, ignoring the girl's whimpers. Just like that, she continued to drag her to the bathroom before pushing her inside the shower.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She said in a soft, sadist tone. The teal-haired whimpered, feeling too scared to move. Ran smirked and slowly twirled Lenalee's long teal hair between her fingers. "I'm just gonna take something away from you."

Lenalee now fully found out what Ran was about to do. "No way! Please, no!" She cried.

Ran gritted her teeth and slapped Lenalee. "SHUT UP, WENCH!" She shouted. Lenalee cringed at the amount of rage and jealousy she could sense from her cousin's voice. "Why…? Why is it always you…?" Ran's voice began to shake slightly.

"Why is it that everyone's so interested in you? Why not me?" She shouted. Lenalee flinched. Ran had definitely lost her mind. Lenalee yelled in pain when her hair was pulled again.

"Every time someone asks me something, it's always about YOU! IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT WANTING TO MEET YOU!" Ran grounded her teeth. "What is it that everyone likes about you? Just what the hell is so good about you? Is it your look? Your face?"

She looked insane. Ran used to have mental disorder when she was younger and she hasn't fully recovered yet. It was told that the cause was because of the stress from her surrounding but they couldn't find out what. 'So… I was the cause?'

Ran chuckled. "If it is your look…. Then I should just destroy it…" she murmured eerily. She raised the scissors and pulled Lenalee's hair closer. "If your hair were to be shorter… it would make you ugly, wouldn't it?"

Lenalee turned pale. "Ran, stop! Don't do this! I'm begging you please! Ahhh!" She screamed when Ran stabbed her on the shoulder.

"SHUT UP! I WOULD DO WHATEVER I WANT AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME!" Ran yelled menacingly before kicking Lenalee's stomach. Lenalee groaned and went numb. Ran smirked. "Now then… let's have fun, shall we?"

Lenalee was in pain from the blow. She was too weak. She watched helplessly as Ran began to cut the tip of her teal hair. "Ran… please…don't…"

Ran giggled all the time with pleasures as she cut off her cousin's hair while Lenalee was still too weak to move. After she's done cutting the hair, she threw it beside the teal-haired and dropped the numb girl. Then, she turned on the shower, soaking Lenalee in water. She stood up, staring down at Lenalee.

"Now… that's great, isn't it? From now on, you won't have to deal with that messy hair anymore." She grinned innocently. She slowly stepped back and threw the scissors in front of Lenalee. "You should be greatful, Lena. I got rid of those nuisance for you." She said cheerfully. "Well the, I'll be leaving then! See ya. Ahahahaha." She giggled one last time and left the room.

Lenalee was lying helplessly in the bathroom; her body turned pale from the splashing of shower. She heard the door slammed shut. Ran was gone. She slowly regained her strength and sat up. She stared at the discarded hair beside her. Her shoulder was bleeding, but she didn't care. She slowly touched her hair which was now only ear-length.

Tears began to form at the corner of her eyes. It's gone. Her hair… the only thing that she physically inherited from her mother… the hair that her mother had carefully taken care of…

"… _ **Your hair is quite beautiful, too…"**_

'It's not anymore…' Lenalee sobbed. 'It's not here anymore…' Tears cascaded down her violate eyes like waterfall. It's unreasonable to cry over something like this. But even so… Lenalee felt her heart ached in pain. She wanted to cry out loud. But no… She couldn't yet… Allen and Tim were still in the house. They would come down anytime soon…

"I've…got to clean this up…" She tried to stand up, but her legs felt weak. She still wasn't able to get over this yet. She heard Timcampy barked and footsteps running this way. She knew. Allen was coming. She had to stand up.

"Ah, Lenalee, is everything alright?" she heard him asked; sonding very worried and concerned.

She opened her mouth to respond but no voice came out. 'No… I can't let him see me like this…'

"Lenalee?"

'I have to say something…'

"Lenalee!"


	26. Tell me, Lenalee!

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26, Tell me, Lenalee!**

"Lenalee!" Allen quickly stepped into the shower, horrified by the state of his teal-haired friend. She was sitting on the floor, looking badly beaten. There was a small stabbing wound on her left shoulder and a scratch on her right cheek. What shocked him was the fact that… her hair… it wasn't there. The long, teal hair wasn't there. But, that's not important at the time!

"Lenalee! Hang in there!" He shouted, holding her shoulders. "Lenalee!"

The teal-haired eventually got her voice back and responded. "…Allen…"

He sighed in relief. "Thank god… We have to get you out of here. We have to treat your wounds!" He became alarmed by the blood oozing from her shoulder. The stabbing wound wasn't very big but it was pretty deep. He looked around and spotted a scissors beside her. 'She must have been stabbed by that!'

He tried to help her stand up, but her knees gave out. "Lenalee!" Drops of tears were still cascading from the girl's eyes, but, it went unnoticed because of the shower.

Lenalee felt numb from the injuries. She couldn't fully recover yet. But, she has to! Allen and Tim… She couldn't let them see this. She didn't want to make them worried… she didn't want to involve them in this… 'I have to stand…up…' She was finally drained and blacked out.

Allen's heart throbbed when Lenalee's head dropped and her body went limp. "Lenalee! Wake up! Lenalee! Can you hear me?!" He yelled in panic.

No response…

Allen's hands began to shake. Gritting his teeth, he picked her up and dashed out of the bathroom. Timcampy barked and ran right after him. 'What should I do? Call the hospital? No! Go to a nearby clinic? Wahh! What should I do?' He was panicking.

He suddenly had an idea and rushed into the living room. He gently laid the unconscious girl down the couch, then quickly took out his phone and dialed a certain number. 'Please, pick it up! Pick it up!'

"Hello, this is W-"

"Doctor, I need help! Please come to this address ASAP!" Allen shouted immediately as soon as the other line was responded.

The doctor from the line seemed a bit confused a little. "Allen? Wait, calm down first and tell me what happens."

"My friend's been stabbed! The bleeding won't stop!" Allen yelled, panic.

"What? Oh, alright! I'll be there as soon as possible. Until I get there, you have to stop her bleeding or she loses more blood than she already is." The doctor told him.

Allen nodded. "Hai!" He then hung up. 'Stop the bleeding! Stop the bleeding? How do you usually do that?' He shouted. 'That's right! Towel!' He ran out of the room back to the bathroom where the towels would possibly be. Fortunately, they were there.

He could've gone to the hospital or call for help from the neighbors instead but… he has this weird feeling that it would worsen the situation that Lenalee was in so he decided not to. He quickly made his way back to where Lenalee was and tore the towel into half and tied in over her wound.

He gritted his teeth, feeling guilty. That time… when he heard those noises… 'I should have been able to prevent this! Damn!'

He really did regret that he ignored his worries. He regretted this badly…

* * *

 **At King David Residence**

Kanda grunted as he slowly regained his strength and consciousness; his eyes fluttered opened. The first thing he noticed when he slowly sat up from the bed was that he's back in his dorm room. He glanced around then winced a bit, feeling a throbbing pain from his left arm. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. That was where he got hit badly by Ellen during the fight.

The door to his room opened and he turned to see Alma, entering the room with a cup of coffee in his hand. Alma noticed his conscious friend. "Ah… Yuu, you've already woken up?" He went over to his friend sitting beside his bed.

"I was starting to get worried cuz' you weren't waking up at all. Thank goodness." Alma sighed in relief. Kanda huffed and rubbed the back of his neck. He had made the teen worried about him.

"Yuu, do you want some water?" asked Alma. Kanda responded with a nod. "Yeah…" His throat was drying. Alma nodded and inched closer to the table beside the bed where the glass and the bottle were. He poured some water in the glass and handed it to the Japanese teen. "Here, drink up."

Kanda accepted the glass from the teen. "…thanks…" He muttered quietly and quickly gulped down the water.

"Ah, Yuu! Slow down! If you drink that fast-"

Kanda suddenly coughed roughly, covering his mouth. Alma sweat dropped. He was just about to mention it. "…You'll choke on the water…"

He sighed and rubbed Kanda's back, hoping to ease the coughing a bit. Kanda took in one deep breathe once he had stopped coughing and sat straight.

"Are you okay, Yuu?" asked Alma worryingly. "You look badly beaten this morning. I'm surprised that the two of you were able to fight the entire night."

Kanda didn't reply anything and asked. "What time is it now?"

Alma blinked. "Oh… It's ten past three." He replied, glancing at the clock.

"Heh… It's almost time… Seems like I've been out cold…" Kanda grumbled and pushed his blanket away.

"Yuu? Whe-"

"I need a shower… It's almost time for another round." The Japanese teen replied, getting out of the bed. Alma looked in concern as he watched his friend staggered towards the bathroom.

"Yuu!" He stood up. "Why are you guys fighting like this?" He asked, stopping Kanda on his tracks. "What exactly is the point in fighting like this? Normally, I might understand why you're fighting her, but now… I don't know anything. It doesn't seem like you are fighting to see who's the strongest either…"

Kanda stole a glance at the worried-looking teen. "You guys are just hurting one another for no reason! So why are you still fighting? Tell me, Yuu!"

Kanda sighed. "I have my own reasons and I don't think it concerns you either."

"Of course, it does! Who do you think it is that has to take care of your injuries after each and every fight?" Alma argued back. "At least tell me why you're doing this, you Grumpy Pony Tail!"

Kanda popped a vein and shot his friend his usual irritating glare. He flinched when Alma glared back at him. He looked away and rubbed his temple. "I'm not really sure about most details either…For now… I just don't like it when that chibi got people to play along with her little game." He grumbled.

"Is that all?"

"No… That's not all…I don't want to tell you…yet…"

Alma stared at his friend for a few moments and let out a huff. "Alright… but… you have to tell me when you come back tonight, Yuu. I don't want to be the only clueless one around here."

Kanda could only nod and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower.

"Ah, Yuu! Don't forget to remove your bandages first. I'll change them before you head to the dojo!" Alma told him.

The Japanese teen rolled his eyes in annoyance. 'Who the hell is this guy…my mother?'

* * *

 **Back to Lenalee's house**

Allen was sitting outside the living room with Timcampy cuddling on his lap. He petted the pup's head. 'Lenalee…' He thought worryingly, staring at the door of the living room. Fifteen minutes after his call, the doctor had arrived at the teal-haired's house and immediately began to treat the girl's wounds without asking anything. Though, he did ask Allen to explain everything to him after he had done with patching up the girl's injuries. He then told Allen and Timcampy to wait outside till he said the boy could come in.

The white-haired sighed. 'It's already been half an hour…' He felt chills every time he remembered the scene when he found Lenalee in that bathroom.

'Lenalee…' He bit his lower lip in frustration. His hand clenched into fist. 'Lenalee…please, be safe…' He felt worried and guilty at the same time. One was because he wasn't able to stop whatever has happened to Lenalee. He was in the house with her; though he was hiding upstairs. 'If only I didn't ignore the sound that time… If only I wnet down to check on her… She wouldn't have been in this state. Damn!'

Feeling his new master's body shook a bit, Timcampy looked at the teen and saw the anger look in his eyes. The pup blinked and gently licked Allen's fingers playfully; trying to comfort the boy. Allen looked down and smiled at the pup's gesture. "Don't worry, Tim. I'll be fine…" He whispered. "I am fine…"… _But…not Lenalee…_

He was startled when the dorr suddenly opened and out came the doctor. The man turned to the side and spotted the teen. He let out a sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm done for the treatment." He told him. "Luckily , she's not in a very critical situation. She would be had you not stopped her blood."

Allen stood up. "Does she…?"

The doctor shook his head. "She's still unconscious. Though her life's not in danger, she has lost quite blood and her wound was quite deep that I had to stitch it." He motioned the boy to come inside. Allen walked into the room and spotted Lenalee, lying on the sofa, with bandages wrapping around her left shoulder and a band aid on her right cheek.

"Lenalee!" Allen immediately ran across the room and sat down beside the furniture. He looked worried and concerned as he stared at his unconscious friend. The doctor raised a brow, confused by how panic the teen look. 'I did tell him that she's not in any danger, didn't I?'

He huffed and rubbed the back of his neck. 'Ah... Youngsters…' He then realized something about the girl. 'Now that I think about it…where have I seen this girl before…?' He thought. 'Wait… just now… her name…'

He turned to the teen. "Allen, may I ask what her name is?"

Allen blinked blankly. "Ah… Her name is Lenalee Liang. She's in the same class at me."

The doctor's eyes widened slightly for a moment. 'Liang? So she's Rino-san's daughter.' He approached the two teens and carefully took a good look at the girl. 'Whoa…she really does have Rino-san's look…minus her short hair… But…what happened?'

"Allen, do you have any idea what happened to your friend?" He decided to ask the teen. Allen looked up and shook his head. "I don't know. When I found her, she was already like this…" He dropped his head guiltily. "But… I did hear noises coming from downstairs before that… I was told not to go down no matter what happens…so I didn't…"

The doctor thoughtfully placed his hand on his chin. Rino has already passed away so the girl must have been living with a relative, and the only relative that Rino has was…

'Wait! Wait! Wait! I mustn't jump to any conclusion yet! I have to piece these all together.' He stared at the watch and groaned. He has got another appointment after this. Damn… he didn't want to leave the two yet. He still has a lot to ask. 'For now…'

"By the way, Allen, what were you doing here in the first place?" He asked the teen. "I know you have friends but it's not very often that you hang out with them at their home…plus, she's a girl."

Allen tensed. How was he supposed to respond to this? If he told the man his reason, the man might think it's weird. But…somehow, he felt like he should tell the truth. "I'm here to help her looking for something."

The doctor raised a brow. "Something? As in…?"

"I know it's quite confusing…but you see… my master told me that something inside me is missing, Doctor. Part of my memory from the accident when I was young…it's missing."

The doctor's eyes twitched, irritated. 'Cross Marian…that drunkard, idiotic, perverted, big-mouth, troublemaking man…Argh…'

The man sighed and crossed his hand. "So…you're trying to look for clues to get your memories back?"

Allen nodded. "Not only that… I also want to know what exactly happened that night… I want to solve this!"

" _ **I will drag that mastermind in front of Eleanor's grave! I will definitely make them pay for what they did to Eleanor and Walker…and my family." She growled dangerously under her breathe.**_

The man sighed, remembering the words from a certain someone. 'I really want to know what happened, too…The case hasn't been solved and the culprit had yet to be caught…' He muttered to himself. 'Mr. Walker… I'm sorry. I don't think I'll be able to keep my promise…'

"Allen… I really do apologize but I have to leave. "He told the boy with an apologetic look. "I wish I could stay with you till she wakes up but… I can't ignore the appointed patient. I'm really sorry."

The teen shook his head. "Don't worry, Doctor. Thank you for coming all the way and for helping Lenalee. You're as busy as always."

The doctor chuckled. "Yeah… By the way, don't forget to ask your friend about the entire situation. This is not something to be avoided. This time, she was saved because you're here. But, her life won't probably be guaranteed if something like this happens again."

Allen blinked. "Why would you think that?"

The man sighed. "Just a feeling… You can come to me anytime if you have anything to ask. I'll help as much as I can."

The teen was confused. What did he mean by that? By he nodded in response. The doctor grinned and picked up his bag. "Well then, I'll be taking my leave. One last thing, you should come and have your usual check-up, Allen. Ellen has already had one this afternoon." He told the boy and immediately left.

Allen blinked. Check-up? For what? Wait… Ellen? By why? He scratched his head and sighed. 'Just what exactly is going on?' He glanced at Lenalee. ' Just what the hell is happening around me and you, Lenalee?'

The teal-haired's hand twitched a bit. Allen took a notice of this. She's waking up. "Lenalee!" Allen grabbed her hand and hold it in his. "Lenalee, are you awake? Can you hear me? Lenalee?" He called out to her with a glimpse of hope that she would wake up.

Lenalee eyes fluttered a little but she couldn't open her eyes. She felt like her eyelids were very heavy from some reasons. "Lenalee." She could hear Allen's worried voice. 'Allen… I've…got to…' She tried to lift her eyelids up. She didn't know what was going on at the moment.

She only knew that she didn't want him to be worried. Pain stabbed through her left shoulder. She winced and fluttered her eyes opened. The pain was a bit unbearable and it woke her up.

"Oww…" She murmured. Allen sighed in relief, though he felt bad for waking her up. "Lenalee, you're awake. What a relief…" He sighed. The teal-haired turned to him and stared at her bandaged shoulder. "Allen… did you do this?" She asked, pointing at the bandage. She shivered slightly, feeling the coolness around her neck.

Allen shook his head. "No. It's the doctor. He said it's wasn't very critical but it was quite deep so he stitched it." He told her. Lenalee eye's widened when she heard 'Doctor'.

She stood straight up. "Allen, you didn't take me to the hospital, did you?" She asked, panicking a bit. "You didn't-"

Allen was taken aback by her sudden surprising question. "Wait! Wait, Lenalee. Calm down. I didn't take you to the hospital!" He assured her. "I'd just called a doctor to come here."

"You didn't tell him anything much, did you?"

"Uh… I just told him how I found you in the bathroom…"

Lenalee sighed in relief at this. Allen was confused by her relief. The teal-haired turned to Allen and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Allen…and also…I'm sorry if I've made you worried." The white-haired's eyes narrowed.

Lenalee heard a small whimpered and looked down to see Timcampy, waggling its tail while staring worryingly at her. "Hey there, Tim. Don't worry, bud. I'll be fine…" she said petting his haed. "…I'll be just fine…"

"Lenalee." The teal-haired turned to her friend when she heard him called her. "Yeah?"

Allen stared deep into her eyes. "Lenalee, tell me what happened. Who did this to you?"

Lenalee shuddered a bit before she turned to the side, avoided his eyes. "N-Nothing… it's nothing, Allen. I'll be fine so it's okay…so… don't worry."

Allen's eyes narrowed. She's hiding something from him. He didn't like it! Lenalee gasped when Alle suddenly grabbed her by her shoulders, making her facing him.

"It's not okay, Lenalee!" he said, almost like shouting. "It's definitely not okay! What if things got out of control? What if you were hurt even more than this? What if I wasn't happened to be here?"

The teal-haired stared at her friend, guilt written all over her face. But, no…she couldn't tell him. He didn't need to be involved.

"Lenalee… please…next time… it won't be just your hair that will be cut…" Allen murmured, gently touched the tip of her hair. "It could be your life that might be cut next! I don't want that to happen…"

His voice started to crack a bit. The thought of losing her made scared him but why? "Lenalee…you're my friend…" His grips on her shoulders tightened. "I don't want to lose you…so please…Lenalee…"

The teal-haired bit her lower lip to hold back the tears, threatening to fall. She couldn't cry in front of him! She couldn't let him see her in a more pathetic state that she was already in. 'I don't want to cry in front of you…so please…Allen…'

"Please, Lenalee… tell me…"

'Please… don't make me tell you…Allen…'

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! It's me and I'm still alive! YAYYYYY! I'm grateful to all of you for keeping up with my slow-updating story. Thank you very much! ;v; For future chapters, I'm planning to make them longer than I usually write so that it will worth reading for the slow updates. I'm not going to say why I can't update usually cuz' it would only sound like I'm trying to find an excuse. So...yeah... I hope you guys enjoyed the story! One last thing... "I'm really sorry, Lena-chan! I did something very cruel to you in the previous chapter! I'm sorry! UWAHHHHHH!" *cries and runs away!***


	27. What? A Fight?

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27, What? A Fight?**

Lenalee stared at Allen; stiffened. To tell him… tell him what was going on…?'

"Lenalee." Allen leaned closer to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Lenalee… won't you tell me?" He asked again.

The teal-haired bit her lower lip. No, she couldn't! She couldn't tell him. He didn't need to know. He didn't need to be involved because of her. She gasped; choking on her own breath. She felt like breaking down once again. But she had to hold back. She already made him worried and she didn't want him be more worried than he already was.

She raised her hand to cover her mouth and turned away; averted eye contacts with him. "I'm sorry, Allen. Could you please leave?"

The white-haired was taken back by this. "Lenalee. Wha-?"

"You heard me, Allen. Please, leave. I want to be alone for the time being." The teal-haired muttered. "Thank you for coming today…and I apologize that you have to deal with this kind of situation."

No! That's not it! This wasn't what he wanted to hear. This was not the answer that he wanted. "I don't need your apologize, Lenalee. You didn't even do anything wrong yet!" He said, unconsciously raising his voice. Lenalee flinched at his slight outburst.

She gulped tremblingly. She couldn't let herself gave into his temper or his curiosity. She has to do something to make him leave. Only one way that she could think of… was to…

She glared at him making him tensed. "Didn't you hear what I've just said, Allen? I'm telling you to leave RIGHT NOW!" She shouted, sounding very annoyed. Allen stiffened; surprised and shocked by the teal-haired's sudden change of behavior. She wasn't like this. This wasn't her. She's not someone who would shout or get annoyed at someone.

But, at that time, Allen was not thinking straight and got irritated by her. He bit his lip and stood up. He frowned. "Lenalee… am I being a nuisance to you?" He asked in a low growling voice.

The teal-haired cringed. She wanted to protest this statement. She wanted to tell him no! He has done more than enough. "Yes…you are…Right now…"

…There was a short silence adding the tense air inside the room at the time. Timcampy whimpered slightly. He did not like what was going on between the girl and his new owner. He was scared by it.

Allen was hurt by her words. He didn't know why, but he felt like his heart had been stabbed when she said he was an annoyance to her. He clenched his fist tightly, lowering his head. His bangs covered his eyes. He bent down to pick Timcampy up along with the wooden box that he had found from the closet.

He looked at the teal-haired who was still averting her gaze from him. He bit his lip once again before he asked for the last time. "Lenalee, do you really want me to leave?"

Lenalee stiffened slightly but answered without turning to look at him. "Please don't make me repeat myself, Allen."

Allen clicked his tongue irritatingly. "If that's what you want, then so be it!" He growled before storming out of the room. He stopped and turned to look at her one more time. "See you at school." He murmured. With that, he had left. She could hear his footsteps echoing through the hall as he made his way to the front door in frustration.

Lenalee flinched and raised her hands a bit when she heard the door being slammed loudly. She sighed and rubbed her temples. He left… he had finally left. Although slamming the front door of someone's house is a bit rude… He still said his goodbye before he left. 'How unnecessarily polite and considerate of him...' She thought, smiling.

But then, her smile immediately faded when she recalled his frustration look. She bent her knees closer to her chest and hugged them tightly; burying her face into them. 'He just wanted to help… I know it...but yet…despite his worries and kindness… I…I…' She had selfishly pushed him away.

Her heart throbbed in pain each time she remembered his face; one that's filled with pain, hurts, and lastly…doubts and hesitation. She felt horrible. She felt like she had stabbed him. She began to sniff slightly, trying her best not to cry. 'I'm so sorry, Allen…'

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"You're late!" grumbled a grumpy Kanda as he stood in position ready to strike his enemy anytime. Ellen sighed and tied her hair into a tight pony tail as she entered the dojo.

"Cut me some slacks, will ya? I have stuffs to take care of unlike you, Pony-Tail." She shot at him with a smirk. Kanda twitched at this. She was late for the dual and the first thing she had to do was annoying him? 'I'll get you for this, you damn Chibi!'

Ellen smirked when she saw that she had successfully annoyed the man. She was however annoyed as well when she spotted an unexpected guest sitting at the corner of the room with Tsukina. 'Does he have to be here, too?'

Alma shivered when Ellen shot him a glare. "She's glaring at me." He said lowly to the girl sitting beside him. Tsukina stared blankly at the raven and simply replied. "Ignore her." The black-haired boy gulped. Yeah…right… Ignored her…

He was the one insisted on coming to witness the fight yet he felt like running away when he felt the combined killing intense from Kanda and Ellen as they stood before one another. 'This is much scarier than always…'

The two opponents directed deadly glares at one another as they stood face to face, pointing their weapons at each other. Ellen's eyes narrowed dangerously yet they were sparkling with thrills and excitement. Kanda jolt when he felt the increasing amount of killing intense that the raven was emitting. He smirked. 'Getting serious, huh? This is going to be fun.'

"Shall we began, Pony-Tail/Chibi?" They sneered at one another. Alma turned pale seeing this. 'This is bad for my heart.'

* * *

 **The Next Day**

It was Monday...the first day of the week days. Everyone was on their way; walking to their respective classes, chatting with their classmates as they did so. "Morning, everyone!" Lavi beamed cheerfully as he entered his class. Some of his classmates returned the greeting while others just waved at him.

As the redhead sprinted to his desk, he noticed a white-haired boy sitting on his seat with his head burying in his arms on his desk. He quirked a brow. 'Now this is quite unusual…' He even had this gloomy, depressing aura surrounded him. The redhead grinned. It's time to do his thing; teasing one of his favorite victims.

"Hiya, Moyashi-chan! Morning!" He exclaimed, jumping beside his friend. Allen jolted from his seat and almost shrieked. However, he managed to avoid this as he quickly realized that it was only Lavi. "Morning, Lavi…"

Lavi blinked. 'No comeback for Beansprout?' He thought. Normally, the teen would fume over him for that. However, he shrugged it off thinking his friend might be tired. But, that wouldn't mean he would stop teasing him though.

"It's quite unusual to see you this early, Bud. And what's with that gloomy face?" the redhead grinned before leaning against Allen's back and playfully poking his cheek. "…cut it out…"

"Aww…don't tell me you're tired? Did you stay up late?"

Allen sighed and leaned onto his elbow. "Yeah…sort of… I guess I didn't get enough sleep…" _…beacause I was up all night thinking about Lenalee…_

Lavi smirked. "Heh? Why is that? Were you think of someone?" He asked teasingly. "Was it Lenalee?" He whispered in a teasing joking manner. He was anticipated when the white-haired tensed a bit. **Bull's eyes!** He was right!

"You went over to her house yesterday. How was it? Did anything interesting happen?" asked Lavi; with both curiosity and wanting to joke around. Allen stayed silent without answering which made the redhead even more curious.

"Allen-"

"Good morning, Lenalee." The two teens' eyes darted towards the doorway and saw Miranda, greeting the teal-haired. Lavi grinned and proceed to wave at her. "Morning, Lena-Whoaaaaa! What's with those ban aids on your face? And you hair!" He exclaimed in shock when he noticed the girl's new look. Allen looked grimaced when the girl averted her gaze from him.

Her usual long pig-tails were replaced by a shorter ear-length style. "Morning…" She muttered with a nervous smile as she walked into the class quietly. Lavi watched as the girl went over to her seat with an uncomfortable air around her… like Allen.

He skimped over to the girl and leaned onto her desk. "Hey, Lenalee, what happened to your hair?" He asked. "It looks super cute though." He decided to skip questioning about the covered band aids since he felt like he was intruding her privacy.

Lenalee smiled nervously. "I thought I should change my look a bit. Having long hair is a bit bothersome." She said, touching her hair. "It's easier to do things with shorter hair, right?"

The redhead sweated slightly. Despite her saying this, it didn't sound convinced at all. "Ohh…is that so? Say, Allen paid you a visit yesterday, didn't he?"

This time, the mentioned teens both flinched. "So, what else did you guys do? You don't mind me being a bit nosy, right?" said Lavi with a playful wink.

The entire class shivered slightly when the temperature suddenly dropped. They sneaked a glance at the three were they felt the chills coming. What did Lavi do again? Was he teasing them again? Did his joke go too far this time? Should they step in?

Lavi gulped nervously. What was going on? He was sure he didn't tease the two yet. Well, he did, but only to Allen. This on, he was just asking them a question! Seriously! He felt lost, not knowing how to revert the situation back to earlier. 'What else should I do now?' He wept in his mind.

"Alright, class. Back to your seat!" Komui shouted as he entered the classroom; holding some notes. 'I'm saved! Thank you, Komui-sensei!' cried the redhead in relief. He then went back to his seat and sat down.

"Ok, class. I believe that you've finished your assignments." said Komui with a smile. Some of the students groaned hearing this. "Now, now, everyone. Don't be like that. I'm su-" He paused when he spotted his sister. His eyes widened as he gaped at her. 'L-Lenalee? Lenalee?'

What happened? He wanted to ask her but he couldn't bring himself to do so when she shifted her gaze from him, implying that she didn't want to talk. Komui tried to remain calm and cleared his throat. Though, he was wailing and bawling deep inside. "Okay, class. Before we talk about this, let me check your attendant first so that we can begin our homeroom." He said, fixing his glasses in place and opened his attendance book. He reminded himself to have a talk with Lenalee after this.

Allen was spacing out the entire time as he continued to glance at the teal-haired who was sitting in front of him. She avoided him. She didn't even make eye contacts with him. And she was doing it on purpose! Why? Why did she have to do it? Was he really that of a bother to her? True, it hasn't even been a month since she moved here, but that didn't matter.

They both got along well with each other. They were both trying to help one another. But, why? Why was she refusing his help? Urgh! This was very frustrating! So frustrating that he began to lose his cool! At least, he didn't destroy anything yet. He's not that kind of person.

"ALLEN WALKER!" rung out Komui's voice in irritation. He snapped out from his thought and bolted up from his seat. "Yes, I wasn't spacing out!" He blurted out abruptly. Komui sighed and shook his head.

"I called your name so many time, Allen-kun. Please pay more attention! You WERE definitely spacing out just now."

Small snickers were heard from some of the students. Allen blinked once, and twice, before he realized the whole situation. He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Opps…Sorry, Komui-sensei."

The older Lee decided to let it go again. "Ah well…never mind. Lavi."

"Present!" replied the redhead with a huge grin.

"Sachiko."

"Hai!"

Lavi turned to glance at Allen, whose face was red from embarrassment as he eventually sat down. He turned to the other side and spotted Alma, who was…snoring? Wait. He's sleeping? How come? He couldn't find Kanda or Tuskina either…and naturally...Ellen, too…

He sighed and slumped onto his desk. Things were just getting crazier and crazier…Allen and Lenalee… those two…were they having a fight? Lena looked like she was avoiding Allen, and Allen looked like he's scared to get close to her because she might run away. What in the world was going?

Nevertheless, he wasn't very comfortable with the atmosphere between the two. He had got to do something!

* * *

 **Break after homeroom**

They've finally finished the homeroom and were having a break before the second period began. "Aww… I don't wanna go to this class…" wailed Lavi.

"Well, why not, cho?" asked Chomesuke. "Because it's P.E, cho?"

"YES!" came the reaction from half of the male students. The brunette sweat dropped. "So… how come you guys don't like this class, cho? Today's such a nice day for workout, plus, it's fun, cho."

"Chomesuke… that's because your girls' P.E teacher is nice…unlike our Spartan Socalo-Sensei…" the redhead murmured. "Yeah…" All the boys agreed. The brunette and most the girls sighed and face palmed. 'That's their reason, cho? Really, cho? Boys are really hopeless, cho…'

"In addition, Klaud-Sensei is such a hottie. I'm jealous you know?" Lavi added quietly, and the boys nodded in agreement. Chomesuke could clearly hear what he said, and her eyes twitched in annoyance. 'Why does my boyfriend have to be such a pervert?'

Alma finally woke up from his nap and he looked up to glance around with drowsy eyes. "Huh… the first period is already over?" He murmured. The redhead playfully ruffled the teen's head. "Yes, it is, sleepy-head. Now, let's go and get changed. That Sparta doesn't tolerate any lateness."

Alam yawned and stretched his arms. "Sorry, Lavi. I think I'm gonna skip this class. Feels sleepy…" He yawned again and stood up before walking to the door. Lavi raised a brow. "Oh, ok. You should go to the infirmary and take a quick nap then. See you at lunch break." He told the boy. Alma smiled and nodded before he left.

After that, they all heard a voice erupted from the sound box inside the class. **"May I have you attention, students? Miss Lenalee Liang from class 2-A, please report to Komui-Sensei's office."** It said.

Lenalee sighed. She should have known that her brother wouldn't look past anything that was happening to her, even though he had no idea what she was going through. She stood up and left the class without a word, and again, ignoring the glances from her classmates. The students turned to whisper at their friends, wondering what was going on, including Allen.

He huffed. 'Well…it's obvious that he would notice… they're siblings after all…' "OOF!"

He was pulled out of his thought when Lavi suddenly grabbed him and dragged him out of the room along with the boys. "Off to the changing room, guys. Let's hurry and get over with this! He muttered. "L-Lavi…you're choking me! Let go of my collar!"

* * *

"HURRY UP, YOU SLOWPOKES! EVEN THE SOCCER BALL CAN ROLL FASTER THAN YOU!" roared Socalo; a very very muscular man with brown skin who was the school males' P.E teacher.

Lavi was panting heavily as he wiped away the sweats dripping down his forehead. "Showing no mercy as always….that Spartan teacher…" All his other classmates were also the same as him, panting and breathing in exhaustion. As soon as they've arrived at the outside field, they were told to do warm up exercises and ran around the field for ten times. After that, the Spartan teacher told them that today, they were going to play soccer, which didn't help the boy to cheer up after all the running thing.

In the opposite field, the female students were playing tennis with their P.E teacher, Klaud, overseeing them. The redhead huffed and turned to Allen. "The girls seem to be having fun, don't you think?" He asked, standing straight.

Allen only nodded as a response. He glanced over and saw Lenalee playing as well. He went pale seeing her swinging her arm to hit the tennis ball.

'Lenalee! What is she thinking? Her shoulder still hasn't recovered!' He thought worryingly. He wanted to run over to that side and tell her to take a rest. He didn't want her to get hurt again! He wanted to do that…but then again, that would only make her feel offended since she had told him to leave her alone. What should he do?

Seeing his friend sunk in deep thoughts, Lavi huffed and walked over to the white-haired. "Oi, stop sulking already!" He said, whacking the teen's head. "Oww! Lavi, that hurts!" Allen glared at the redhead while rubbing his head.

"Look, Allen. I don't what's been going on between you and Lenalee, but it's better if you talk it out with her." The redhead suggested. "You're making us worried." … _and the tension between you guys is unbearable…_

Allen sighed and rubbed his temple. "OI, WALKER AND BOOKMAN JUNIOR! MOVE YOUR FEET, NOT YOUR MOUTH!" roared Socalo furiously from the bench. Lavi rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Just hurry and make up, okay? If you need help, you can ask me any time, bud." He said before running back to his post.

'Easier said than done, Lavi…' All the boys started to run again after Socalo shouted at them, except for Allen. 'I don't think this is something I can talk about… Lenalee…she doesn't trust me… and there's no way I can make her trust me again after all of that…me and my stupid temper…'

Again, he couldn't help but subconsciously glanced over at the other side to look at the teal-haired. She was actively continuing playing tennis with the other girls. Even with that scratch under the band aids, no one could tell that she was hurt. She hid it perfectly from everyone.

'Lenalee…'

"ALLEN, WATCH OUT!"

'Huh?'

 ***WHAM!***

He fell backward and hit his head with ground hard. 'Urgh… Déjà vu…'

* * *

 **At the infirmary**

Alma was sitting on a seat beside the bed in the infirmary. He has his head leaned against his arm on the bed while dozing off at the same time. He would lover to use the bed but it was pre-occupied by Kanda at the time.

He was woken up by the sound of the door clattering opened. He sat up and rubbed his eyes drowsily. "Good afternoon, Alma." greeted Tsukina as she entered the room. She closed the door behind her. Alma yawned and replied sleepily. "Hey there, Tsukina…you were here all the time?"

The girl nodded and sat down on the empty bed beside the teen. "Yes, I was. I went out a bit because I've received a call from my brother." She watched as the teen stretched his arm and rubbed his eyes again.

"If you're asleep, Alma, why didn't you sleep on this bed here instead of there?" She asked.

Alma blinked questioningly at this and blushed when he realized that there were two beds inside the infirmary. He laughed nervously. "Ahahaha… I forgot that there was another bed here… Seems like I was too sleepy to remember."

Tsukina stood up and walked up to the teen. "That wasn't all. You were too worried about Kanda, too, weren't you?" She asked making him flinched a bit. "If not, you wouldn't have stayed up all night and waited till the fight finished."

Alma sighed. "You're right. I am worried about him. I'm worried about both of them. I haven't seen them fight like this before." He pinched the nerve between his eyes. "I might be clueless about what is going on among you guys, but I want to at least help them with their injuries. They're my friends. Yuu is my childhood friend. I can't leave him alone."

The black-haired stared at him and to Kanda who was sleeping soundly on the bed with extra scratches and bandages on him. As always, Kanda fought with Ellen and they ended up with a draw once again. That was only because the two of them were too exhausted to continue. If not, they would still be fighting even now.

After the fight, Ellen left almost immediately after Alma had taken care of her injuries. Then, Tsukina walked the raven to the dorm but didn't follow her to her room while Alma helped Kanda got back to his room.

Alma did tell Kanda to take a break from classes today but Kanda, being a hard-headed guy he was, refused and came to class anyway. However, when Tsukina noticed that he was staggering when he was on his way to the class, she had to drag him to the infirmary to let him get some sleep. She could imagine that Ellen was also sleeping in her room.

Although the both of them were strong, they are humans like everyone. They need to let their body rest if they wanted to continue their fight today. But, why? Why did they have to fight? Why did she have to ask Kanda to fight Ellen? She knew those were what Alma has wanted to ask her, yet he didn't. Though he was clueless, he still took good care of Kanda.

" ** _If Yuki started acting weird or violent, please, do everything to prevent her from going away. I'm counting on you, Tsuki."_**

The girl lowered her head slightly. Guilt built up inside her when she thought of the injured Kanda and the concerned Alma. Although she did what her brother had asked her to…although she did prevent Ellen from leaving… Nevertheless, she felt bad, guilty and regret for the situation that she had put both Kanda and Alma through.

"Alma…I'm sorry for dragging you guys into this. If it hadn't been for my selfish request, Kanda wouldn't have got hurt like this." She said solemnly. Alma was stunned a little when she apologized. That came out of nowhere. He huffed and grinned.

"Don't worry, Tsukina. It's not your fault." He said. "I know you have your reason for doing this and Yuu also has his. If not, he wouldn't be doing this.

"I've asked Kanda…to fight with Yu-…Ellen to stop her." Said Tsukina. She wasn't going to hide anything anymore. Alma was also dragged into this mess. Though he wasn't fully concerned with whatever was going on, he deserved at least to know why.

Alma raised a brow. "Stop Ellen? From…?"

"Disappearing…" replied the black-haired. "I was told by my brother before I've transferred here that… Ellen would definitely plot to run away and put an end to everything."

"What is she trying to end? Why does she have to run away?" asked Alma. Finally, someone was telling him what was going on!

Tsukina shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't know what she was trying to do. But, I do know that she is running away from her family… especially from Allen Walker and his brothers." Alma was dumbfounded. "From Allen?"

"No… from Allen's father." She corrected. "Oh…right." Alma has just remembered that Allen's father has the same name as him. But, wait…

"Then, why does she have to run away from them? They're family, aren't they?"

Tsukina stayed quiet again before answering. "She had run away from home once… She ran away from her family six and a half years ago…to Japan."

Alma's jaw dropped. "To Japan? From London? Alone?For real? Six and a half… She was still around 9 years old, isn't she?!"

Tsukina nodded. "My family found her wandering aimlessly in the streets so they took her back with them to our house and took care of her. Since then, she had started living with us…until three years ago when Mr. Walker had found out about her whereabouts."

"Three years? Didn't your family ask her anything about her family when they found her?" asked Alma.

"They did." Tsukina responded. "They did insist that they would take her back to her home, but she refused. She said no words either about her family, or her house…or even why she has left. In the end, we let her stay with us until she decided to speak."

Alma looked thoughtful and curious at this. "So…you grew up with her…but… why did she do that?"

Tsukina sighed. "Honestly, I have no idea either. Even during her stay, she had attempted to run away many times, but my brother was the one to stop her."

"Your brother?"

She nodded. "Yes. He was the one taking care of Ellen, and the first person she had openly spoken to. Two months after her stay, my brother gained her trust and managed to get her to interact with us." She rubbed her temples. "Ellen was and still is very fond of my brother equally as him. And also…she seemed to have told him about why she had to run awa-"

She was interrupted when the door suddenly clattered open, making the two jumped in surprise. They turned to see Allen, standing at the door, holding tissues to cover his bleeding nose.

"Allen? Wh-"

"Tell me more, Tsukina."

"Huh?" The two blinked. "Tell me more about this… everything about Ellen and your brother." Allen said as he walked in. His eyes looked very panic and shock. It was as if he had never heard of this before.

"However, Allen, I don't know many details about this." Said Tsukina.

"Just tell me what you know. I need to know about this. When Ellen ran away, it was six and a half year ago, wasn't it? The accident that took away my Mom, and my memory was seven years ago. They might be connected somehow." said Allen thoughtfully. "Please, Tsukina, I need to know what exactly happened."

Tsukina quietly observed the teen for a while. "Very well. I will tell you everything I know, Allen. But, I cannot guarantee that it would be helpful or not." She told him warningly.

He nodded. Alma sighed. ' _Seems like this is more serious than I thought…'_

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Ellen was walking down the busy streets, ignoring all the stabbing pain from her body. She has no time to lose. She needed to do this as fast as possible without anyone knowing. She had to do this so that she could disappear quietly…and peacefully…so that she would have no regrets.

She sighed and ruffled her hair. 'I guess I have no choice but to drop by that Leverrier bastard's office…as much as I don't want to see his face…' She grumbled.

But, that was the only place where she get all the information that she wanted. She huffed; not very happy with her only choice. 'Oh joy…' She grumbled and began to walk to where her destination was.

She was walking pass the crowd as fast as she could before she would get crush inside them. 'It's weekday, but why the hell are there so many people here?!' She growled quietly. Then suddenly, her eyes widened and her entire body tensed when someone brushed past her shoulder.

She immediately dropped to the ground, her skin turning pale and her breathing became faster. 'What was that?' She thought. She turned around to look at whoever waked past her but she couldn't make out who. There were a lot of people around her.

She rubbed her arms around herself as she felt chills and shivers. 'What the hell was that?' She was shaking in fear. She felt like the oxygen had become thinner as she was panting heavily.

This feeling…it was just like that. It was exactly like that day… it was like that incident seven years ago when she was…

She gasped, feeling the lack of air. A passersby stopped and checked up on her in concern. "Hey you. Are you okay? Are you not feeling well?"

She gritted her teeth. Whoever walked past her just know… whoever that made her felt like this…It was that person.

'The same person who tortured us…and killed Eleanor!'

Elsewhere, the mentioned person looked over his/her shoulder to the crouching raven. The stranger was thrilled by who he/she had just discovered. A smirk plastered on his/her face.

'...found you~'

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! It's been a while. I really am glad that i could upload this and again, I'm sorry for being late. I almost messed up most of the plot because I have to manage two other stories. When I started to write, new ideas would just started popping into my head. But, if I used those ideas on this story, the flow of the plot will completely change and i don't like it. (-3-) So, I decided to create a new character here instead of changing the idea. He was originally not going tonbe used in this, but it seems like it will be more thrilling with him around. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and review, plz. ^^**

 ***plot a revenge against ran for cutting Lena's hair. You'd better be prepared, b***h!***


	28. Their Problem and Us

**Hey, guys! I'm back! Long time no seeeeeee! After going through all those assignments, meetings and works, I've finally able to finish Chapter 28! YAYYYY! I'm glad I'm still alive, I really am. ;w; In this chapter, someone unexpected has appeared though I don't really like him that much. Well then, without any more delay, here's chapter 28. Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28, Their Problem & Us**

That evening after Allen left, Lenalee sat still in the living room, slightly in daze. It was only after her shoulders throbbed in pain, did she finally snap back to the reality.

'Ah…I have to clean up the mess…' was her first thought when she stood up and remembered the ruckus that Ran had caused. Staggeringly, she made her way to the kitchen. Once she opened the door, she was first greeted by the broken plates and cups on the ground with tea spilling all over the place.

'Should I start cleaning here first?' she thought nonchalantly. She wanted to do anything she could to make her forget whatever has happened on that day… she wanted to ignore it…to neglect it…that throbbing pain in her chest which was more unbearable than her injuries.

Trying her best to remain ignorant, she walked up to the bathroom. It was even more messier than the kitchen from her point of view. The scissors that was used to stab her still laid beside the bath tub with few bloods on them. Alongside the sharp tool was her ruined hair which was still soaked with water.

She glanced at the shower when she heard water dripping. 'Allen must have turned it off…' She stepped inside. 'I supposed I should start from here…' She quickly began to clean everything up, making sure not to leave even a small blood stain remained. She had to hurry because Karin and Ran could return anytime soon…

* * *

 **The next day**

Lenalee was standing in front of the door nervously. She gulped. 'Surely, he's gonna question me about this…' she thought with a sigh.

'What a pain…Let's just get over with this.' She huffed, rubbing her temple. There was no point running away. Komui would still ask her to come again if she'd left. Bracing herself for whatever her brother was going to say or ask, she knocked on the door. "Komui-Sensei, are you there?"

A response from the other side of the door came. "Come on in." She opened the door and entered inside. She spotted her brother, standing behind his desk with his hands behind his back. He was staring worryingly at her.

She made her way in front of his desk and asked. "Did you need something, Komui-Sensei?"

"Lenalee… would you like to take a seat first?" asked the male Lee; pointing at the seat beside the teal-haired.

Lenalee shook her head. "Thank you, but I'm fine with standing." She replied. "Sensei, did you have something you want to say? If not, I would like to leave." She clenched her fist slightly. "I don't want to be late for my next class." She wanted to hurry up and get out of the room.

Komui sighed and fixed his glasses. "If you say so…" He murmured. He was feeling uneasy at the time…very much uneasy and worried. It was so obvious that Lenalee could see it on his face. She knew what was going to come.

He coughed slightly. "Well then, Lenalee, I have several questions I want to ask you and I would appreciate if you would answer them honestly." He told her. She flinched. Honestly. Like he could make her do that. He would never force her to do anything she wasn't willing to. "I'll try my best." She replied. "But, I can't say I will answer every question more than necessary." She told him.

Komui frowned. "I need to know the truth, Lenalee. What happened to your hair?" He asked. "And how did you get that scratch on your cheek? And your shoulder, too."

The teal-haired's eyes widened in shock. How did he know? She was sure that she hid it very well. Not even her classmates knew…excluding Allen. Komui stared intensely at her with narrowed eyes. "You might be able to fool your classmates, but you can't fool me, Lena. We're brother and sister. Of course, I'd know that something is wrong with you." He told her.

Lenalee bit her lower lip slightly. "I was wondering how I would look like with short hair so I just cut it." She answered his first question with a blank face. "Sometimes, everyone needs a change of look. That's what I think. And as for my injuries…" She paused. "It was because of my clumsiness. I fell down the stairs yesterday." Again…Smooth lies. Lies and lies…. She'd always told lies to the others… And when she didn't, she would say things that could hurt others.

" _ **You heard me, Allen. Please, leave…."**_

" _ **Didn't you hear what I've just said, Allen? I'm telling you to leave RIGHT NOW!"**_

She pushed those who were willing to help her away. She slapped those kind hands away…just so they would not get involved with her… Including Allen…

Komui was well aware of his sister's situation. She was being abused. She was being tormented. It was very obvious and he couldn't bear watching his only family getting hurt. But, he wasn't able to do anything…not when she trying to silently rebelling this way. He wanted to help her. He wanted to save her from his aunt's abusing hands. "Lenalee, I'm speaking as your brother… your family. Tell me the truth." He said, almost shouting.

"That woman is torturing you, isn't she? Why are you trying to hide this? Why are you suffering all of this without asking for help?" He asked. He really had no idea why…why would she hide all of this? It was very unforgiving. His Mother was separated from him and his father… because of that woman. His family was broken apart because of that woman. Because of that woman who was his aunt… both his mother and father had suffered till their last breath.

He gritted his teeth. And now, that very same person… was hurting his sister… his precious little sister. His father had tried to save both his mother and Lenalee, but without any proof or evidence, the police, even the law couldn't do anything. He was helpless. They were helpless.

"Lenalee… please…tell me honestly. Why are you still with her when you know what she has done to us…to you?" He asked, slamming his hands on his desk. Lenalee stiffened. Komui sounded worried and impatient. He was concerning about her well-being like any brother would. But, still…

'I can't! I can't! If I tell him, he'll… Nii-san will get hurt!' She yelled to herself; holding back her threatening tears. She couldn't cry. No… she couldn't. She bit down her lip and clenched her fists tighter. It was so tight that her nails were about to dig into her flesh. But, she felt no pain. She wondered why. Was it because she's already used to this? _Well…that just might be it._ She thought, grinning nonchalantly to herself.

"Komui-Sensei, I appreciate the fact that you're trying to help me." She replied. "But, you need not to be worried about this. I'm doing just fine. Everything you've said with your imagination." She smiled slightly.

Her reply made Komui frowned suspiciously. "No, it is not, Lenalee." He muttered. "Please, stop lying."

Lenalee shook her head. "I'm not lying, Sensei. I can assure you." she took one deep breath and looked at her brother in the eyes. "Sensei, if you continue to accuse of something that hasn't happened like this, you'll be the one at fault. What you're doing right now is invading my private matters." She told him. "I advise you to stop doing that, please."

Her brother couldn't utter a word back when she said this. He'd clearly got her message now. 'Don't stick your nose into my problem!' was the conclusion of their conversation. Sighing, Komui turned his back against her and fixed his glasses.

"I understand, Lenalee." He said. "But, tell me this. Do you have any particular reason for this?" He asked.

Lenalee sighed. "The very same reason that I've told you before…" She replied briefly. "I do not need to repeat it, do I?"

"Is that your only reason?" He added the question, confusing her.

She stared questioningly at him. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I meant. You can't just be staying Karin only because she has something she wants from you. There should be more than one reason." She turned away from him. Even with his back facing her, she still couldn't look at him for he was right. He's been right all along.

"I can't tell you." was her answer. "I'm sorry. From now on, please, don't ask me anything concerned with this matter. It's very troublesome." She told her. "Now then, I'll excuse myself since I have to get changed for the next class." With that, she turned her heels and headed for the door.

"Lenalee…" Komui muttered in a low voice but was loud enough for her to hear. Lenalee stood stiffened for a second when he asked this, but then she opened the door and left. Once she was out of the room, her knees felt weak and she immediately dropped to the floor right in front of the door. She was glad that there was no one on the corridor at that time. She tried her best to contain her emotions and now she wanted to let out.

She could hear Komui letting out a sigh of distress from inside the room. She covered her mouth as she began to sniff. She trusted him…more than anyone… her only brother. She believed in him when he said he would help her but she felt like she shouldn't answer this. If her brother were to get involved in this, he might have disappeared once and for all right before he could help her escaped from her tormentors. She was afraid of that. And she didn't want that. It hurt her. Her heart ached once she lied to someone who just simply wanted to help her. It hurt so much but, it's for the best… 'That's why…it's okay…' She thought a sad smile.

" _ **It's not okay, Lenalee!"**_

" _**You're my friend, Lenalee…I don't want to lose you…so please..Lenalee…"**_

" _ **Lenalee, I'm speaking as your brother... your family."**_

"… _ **Why are you trying to hide this? Why are you suffering all of this without asking for help?"**_

Those hands that were extended towards her…those who wanted to offer their help to her…those whom she held dear… Simply because she wanted to keep them safe, she coldly refused them. She closed herself from them. She would do this even if this would cost her their trust in her…or even their friendship…

She had to stay strong. She had to! She had no one to depend on other than herself. If she were to even slightly depend on the others, they would disappear. She gritted her teeth; clenching her sleeves tightly. 'I won't ever let that happen!'

* * *

 **Lunch-break**

Miranda and Chomesuke were walking along the busy corridor as they were heading to the cafeteria. They had just had P.E class and it ate most of their energy for the day. It was only the two of them at time and both knew who was missing. The two arrived at their destination only to find that it was more crowded that usual.

"Oh wow. So many people today…" Miranda wondered in surprise. "I wonder if there are any free seats left…"

"Don't worry. There should be seats left, cho. The hall is not that small...hopefully…cho." Chomesuke said with a grin. But she had to say…they didn't think there would be this many students dining in the large hall that day. The two went over to the counter to order their foods. After that, they looked around for empty seats; carrying the trays in their hands.

"Uwah….if I'd known this place would be crowed, I would have come earlier than this, cho…" Chomesuke muttered in annoyance. She couldn't find any space for them. She sighed.

"Chomesuke!" She turned her head to a certain direction when she heard Lavi's voice. She spotted him from among the crowds, waving his arm with his goofy grin. With a rejoicing smile, she turned to the brunette beside her. "Miranda, Lavi's right there. Let's go." She told her, pointing at the red-haired. Miranda smiled. "Don't worry. You go ahead, Chomesuke."

Chomesuke was confused and was a bit down by this. "What about you, cho?" She asked.

Miranda pointed towards a table where Krory, Marie and Daisy were sitting. They were also waving at the girls. "I'll go sit with Marie and the others. You can go and sit with Lavi." She said, placing a hand on Chomesuke's shoulder.

Chomesuke pouted. She slightly felt bad at this. "Are you sure? I was the one dragging you here with me, cho…"

The older brunette smiled assuring. "Go on. You should spend some time with your boyfriend." She teased; causing Chomesuke to blush madly.

"Miranda!" She exclaimed in embarrassment. Miranda giggled at her reaction. Chomesuke huffed. "Well…if you say so… See you in the class." She said as she made her way to where Lavi was sitting.

"Hey, there, beautiful." Lavi greeted her with a grin. "Wanna take a seat?" He asked, pointing at the seat across him. Chomesuke rolled her eyes as she sat down on the empty seat; setting her tray down. "Talk about being cheesy, cho…" She murmured.

The red head chuckled. "I'm only being cheesy to my girlfriend." He told her as he took a bite of his grilled meat. The girl watched him ate his meal deliciously with a devilish grin.

"Say, Lavi…I heard that Wasabi and grilled meat go very well, cho. Why don't you try it, cho?" She asked. Lavi choked when he heard this. He immediately grabbed his orange juice and chucked it down. He covered his mouth as he coughed.

"What the hell are you saying?" He blurted between his coughs. "There's no way it would taste delicious! Stop teasing me! You know how I hate wasabi!"

Chomesuke laughed; amused at his reaction. "I know you hate it and that's why." She said while snickering. Lavi pouted childishly.

"Meanie…" He grumbled, but, then, he laughed along with her. After for a whie, the two stopped laughing. "Chomesuke, what's wrong?" asked Lavi when he noticed the brunette stayed quiet for a while.

The girl shook her head. "No, it's nothing, cho." She replied. "I'm just thinking how long it has been since the two of us could sit alone like this, cho." She murmured. Lavi realized what she meant and sighed.

"Yeah…you're right." He murmured. It felt unusually quiet for them despite how noisy their surrounding was. "Usually, Allen would be here surprising us with the amount of food he can devour, and he would always bumped into a meaningless argument with Yuu."

Chomesuke nodded. "And, Ellen would always step between the two with her usual unserious tomboy attitude and would always end up being scolded by Tsukina…"

"And then, Lenalee came; making the table even more amusing." Lavi added. It has only been…no, it hasn't even been a day since Allen and Lenalee were avoiding each other. It was only thos morning. But, in case of Kanda, Ellen, and Tsukina, it has been quite a while.

"Say, Chomesuke, wasn't Lena with you during P.E class?" asked Lavi.

The brunette nodded. "Yes, she was. But, right after the class, she left to change the clothes before everyone, cho. After that, I haven't seen her at all." She replied. "What about Allen? I saw him left during the class, cho."

Lavi grinned. "Ah… right… he was probably spacing out and that kinda made him received a ball right to his head." He snickered, remembering that time.

"Ouch…that must have been hurt, cho…" Chomesuke muttered with a wince.

The red head nodded. "Yup, it sure was painful for him since he has a nosebleed from that. He should probably be in the infirmary to treat it. And since he still hasn't coming back…" Lavi paused to think for a while. "He'd probably fall asleep there…" He concluded.

"But…it isn't like him to skip lunch, cho." She pointed out reasonably.

Lavi sighed and ruffled his hair. "Yeah…it's not like him at all…" He dropped his head onto the table. "Wahh…I felt like I'm being left out for some reason…"

"Same here, cho…" She agreed with a huff. "Ellen started acting scary and disappeared… Kanda and Tsukina seem very quiet, and Allen and Lena are also up to something. And now…they're fighting, cho." She took a sip of her drink after that.

Lavi exhaled and rested his chin on his hand. "A lot of things went by us just like that and we didn't even know anything…" he murmured. It irritates me when I know nothing about what they're up to…"

"Should we try asking them, cho?" Chomesuke suggested.

Lavi shook his head. "I doubt they'll tell us. But, what irritates me the most is Allen and Lena…" He rubbed his neck. "In a short period of time, the two amazingly became close friends and then, in another short period of times, they don't even make eye contacts!" He growled. "Tell me what the hell did I miss?"

Chomesuke laughed sheepishly. 'Yup…he is stressing out…' Lavi scoffed. "But, one thing I'm sure of is that…the center of whatever is going on right now is Allen and Ellen…" He said.

The girl raised a brow questioningly at the fact that he made. "I thought you were going to say Allen and Lena."

Lavi shook his head. "Lenalee is also in this but, she's more like trying to help Allen figure out the situation…"

"I see… But, why Ellen, cho?" She asked.

The red-haired stared at her. "You can guess why…" He said. "…from the moment she arrived in this academy till the very moment she began to act strange…" He paused to take another bite of his meal.

Chomesuke finally caught up with what he was saying. "I can't say that you're wrong about that, cho…" She murmured.

"However…right now… we should try to help Allen and Lenalee make up first." said Lavi thoughtfully. "I get the feeling that whatever they're trying to do won't get done if those two are acting like this…"

The brunette deadpanned. "Lavi…don't tell me that you're assuming all these situations based on your instinct alone, cho?" She asked.

Lavi responded with a goofy grin at this. "When have I ever been wrong?" He asked, tapping his head.

The girl sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I get it, Bookman Jr. I'll try talking to Lenalee. Honestly, I'm not really comfortable with the atmosphere between her and Allen. I want to help them make up as soon as possible." She took a bite of her lunch. "But, before that…there's something we should be worrying more than this." She stated.

The red head blinked in confusion. "Really? What is it?"

"This afternoon, there might be a pop quiz waiting for us and you know how difficult it is since your grandpa always like to surprise us with unimaginable question, cho." She grumbled.

Lavi chuckled at this. "Well, that's Panda Gramps for you. But, I don't this it's that worried-some."

The girl's eyes twitched in annoyance at this. "Of course it's not worried some for some who has no trouble studying like you, Baka Usagi!" She growled, glaring at him.

The red head jumped and sweat dropped at her outburst. "Ahahaha… maybe we should be worrying about this after all…scary…"he murmured the last part quietly.

* * *

 **At the Police Department**

A man was sitting in his office while signing off some documents. On his desk were stacks of papers, a telephone, a note pad, and a plate full of sweets. "Hmm…" He glanced at the sweets for a slight moment before putting down the documents and his pen.

"I guess I'll take a short break." He muttered and picked up a piece of cake. When he was about to enjoy his sweet time, someone knocked onto the door. "Supervisor, we're coming in." said the person from the other side.

Then, the door opened and two people entered; a man with short spiky hair and a woman with long blonde hair. They each held a stack of papers in their hands. "Supervisor, please do refrain yourself from snacking during work hours." said the man sternly as he walked over to the desk; the woman following right behind him.

The old man groaned. "Don't be so stoic, Madarao. I'm just taking a break." He set his snack back onto the plate. "Want one? Tewaku as well." He offered, gesturing to the sweets.

"No, sir. We're good." Madarao declined. "Anyway, we've brought the files that you've asked, sir." He informed, placing the papers on the desk next to the other papers. Tewaku also did the same.

"Ah… Thanks, Madarao. I appreciate your help."

The two bowed. "Then, we'll excuse ourselves." said Madarao. They two then made their way to the door. Before they could take another step, the door suddenly burst opened, startling all of them.

The person who entered was panting while resting on his knees. "Tokusa, reporting, sir!" He shouted, while trying to catch his breath.

"What is it?" asked the older man. The young officer sounded very urgent.

"There's someone demanding to see Supervisor." He informed. "And, she meant right away. She even attacked one of the guards when she was told to wait."

The old man eyes widened in surprise for a moment. "Oho…" He rested his hands on his desk. "How impatient of her." He said, smirking in amusement. "Madarao…" He turned to the male inspector. "You and the rest of the men are to go and welcome our tiny guest. I command using operation Corbeau." He ordered.

Madarao's eyes narrowed. "The one that you mentioned years ago?"

The supervisor's smirk widened. "Yes. This one is planned, especially for her. "Tewaku, you are to remain in this office."

Both Madarao and Tewaku nodded. "Yes, sir!" Madarao then left the room along with Tokusa, leaving Tewaku and the Supervisor inside the room.

"Sir, why did you order me to stay instead of my brother?" asked Tewaku sternly as she eyed her superior suspiciously. "You know how I'm not capable of guarding you the way my brother or Inspector Link does."

The man chuckled. "I am aware of that, but, you see… our guest here is pretty much violent towards guys who raised hands at her despite being a young, petite female. If you get caught up in this and hurt yourself, your brother wouldn't take it kindly, would he?." He told her. Tewaku said nothing at this. But wait…young, petite female?

"Well then, I should contact the medical teams before she stepped into my office." stated the old man as he reached out for his phone.

After 30 minutes went by, the door to the office slammed opened and Tewaku immediately went to defense stance. The Supervisor smirked as he tangled his hands together. "Quite a grand entrance you've made there, young lady." He commented at the black-haired girl who had entered the room while dragging the unconscious Tokusa by his collar.

"Tokusa!" Tewaku gasped when she saw the beaten officer.

The culprit snorted. "Leverrier, you fucking asshole! You knew it was me, and you ordered your men to attack while I have to fight my way up to your damn office." She growled at him in annoyance. "What is with that Operation Corbeau, my ass?" She shouted, throwing the unconscious victim across the room right at the smirking man.

Tewaku immediately reacted by stepping in front of the man and caught her beaten comrade midair. But, the impact caused both of them to fall to the ground with a loud crash.

Leverrier watched the scene before him with anticipated eyes. "My, my, merciless as always. It seems like you were able to beat everyone out there snce you've prayed your way here. I should tell everyone to retrain." He said nonchalantly.

The girl scowled in irritation. "You shitty sly old bastard…You were just entertaining yourself."

The man chuckled. "Don't be like that. I'm just testing to see how strong and aggressive you've become." He could hear her murmur lowly when he said this. "Like I'll buy that…"

"Well then, how may I help you, young Ellen?" asked Leverrier with a smile. "But, keep in mind that I cannot reveal any information concerning about that incident to you." He reminded her. "It's Allen Walker's wish."

Ellen clicked her tongue in annoyance. "You don't have to tell me. I already know that. I'm not here to ask anything about it so don't worry."

He sighed. "Well, if it's anything not concerning about that case, I can help you with anything you want."

A vein of irritation twitched down her head. "You sly fox…" He talked as if he was already anticipating this and she hated it.

* * *

 **Rino1107: Hello there, everyone. I'm Rino. Nice to meet you. For the time being, the author of this fanfic is worn out on the bed after finishing writing all the three stories and had no more energy to move. *How pathetic...* (-_-)**

 **Author: Hey, don't be mean! You're not the one writing these!**

 **Rino1107: Shut up and sleep, idiot. Be grateful that I uploaded this for you or else I'll delete all of it. (-_-)**

 **Author: HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Senpai! Rino's torturing me!**

 **Rino1107: *sighs* Anyway, she says 'Thank you all for continue to read and support me despite my late updates. I will definitely complete this fanfic no matter how long it takes. See you guys in next chapter.' *monotone voice***

 **Author: A little bit of a spoiler :). In the next chapter, a few pieces of clues about Allen and Ellen will be mention so look forward to it. Read and review. ;)**

 **Rino1107: Go to sleep already! If you don't wake up tomorrow, I'll drag you to work it I have to! *menacing glares***

 **Author: Yes, Mom. *trembles* Well, then, see you guys soon. ;)**


	29. Friends' Meddling

**Hello, everyone. How are you doing? It's been half a year since my last update and I've finally had the chance to finish the new chapter thanks to one of my rare free times. TvT First of all, I would like to thank all of the readers and followers for still keeping up with this story and I again apologize for my slow updates. By this point, I figure that my writing style is quite different from when I first began but I hope that it wouldn't change the direction of the story. (^^") Anyway, here's chapter 29. I hope you guys'd enjoy this and leave a review if you're confused or if the story feels off the track. :) See you in next chapter.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29, Friends' Meddling**

It has already been two days since Lenalee and Allen started avoiding each other. She wasn't really bothered by it that much…at least that was what she had hoped for. But, luckily, aside from this, things have been doing great on her side.

For one, after that day, her abuse somehow came to a stop since Ran hasn't been hitting her like she always did. It's like her cousin was always satisfied by what she did and had lost the mood to beat her up. She found herself relieved by this.

And the other thing was that both Karin and Ran had been less at home lately. Normally, this would bug her a lot but she was happy that the two seem to have finally left her alone; although her aunt was still giving her the same cold stare as always. She didn't even ask her a thing when she came home the evening when she was injured. Anyway, everything was quite peaceful for her.

"Lena. Can you lend me your notes from this part, cho?" asked Chomesuke.

Lenalee sighed. Everything was fine except for the fact that a certain brunette wouldn't leave her alone. Right now, the teal-haired was in the school library helping Chomesuke and Miranda with their studies. She did politely decline their invitation but the brunette wouldn't have any of it and pestered the teal-haired like a child. Eventually, Lenalee gave in and agreed to help them out.

"And, that's the easiest way to remember this graph." said the teal-haired to Miranda as she circled the words in the textbook. Miranda nodded and noted everything down. "Thanks, Lenalee. You're really good at teaching."

The teal-haired grinned sheepishly. "Not that much... This is my pace of studying. I'm glad I was able to help."

'Probably in the genes...like her brother, cho...' murmured Chomesuke to herself as she stared of the teal-haired with a blank face.

"Sachiko, stop spacing out and concentrate." said Lenalee in a scolding manner when she noticed the brunette's gaze. "You were the one who asked me for help, weren't you?"

"Yup, I did ask you for help, cho..." The brunette chanted while stretching her arms. "So...do you mind if I borrow your notes instead?" She asked with a grin.

Lenalee gave the brunette a blank stare. "What's the point in me helping you guys studying if you're just gonna borrow my notes?"

"Well, I thought you'd prefer if we'll leave you alone, cho?" The brunette pointed out.

"You're saying that after dragging me along with you?" Lenalee retorted back.

Chomesuke smiled. "At least you're glad that it's just me and Miranda without Lavi or Allen, cho?"

Lenalee stiffened at the mentioning of the silver-haired's name. Amused at the teal-haired's reaction, the brunette continued. "I'll take that as a yes."

There was an awkward silence between the girls after with Lenalee trying to avoid the eye contact that Chomesuke was giving her. Miranda was starting to feel anxious as she stared back and forth between Lenalee and Miranda.

"Now, now, you two, don't be like that. Let's just go back to study." She said in attempt to calm the mood a bit.

"Lenalee...something's happened between you and Allen, right?" asked Chomesuke in a serious tone. "You've avoiding him."

Lenalee frowned as she stood up. "If we're already done with the studies, I'll be taking my leave." She said standing up while gathering her books. "And, here's my no-"

"Lena, we know that you've trying to avoid us for the past few days, cho." Chomesuke stood up and grabbed Lenalee's hand, stopping her. "We need to talk, cho. What happened?"

The teal-haired silently bit her lower lip and muttered. "It's none of your business."

Chomeuke's eyes narrowed. "Yes, you're right, cho. It was not my business." She murmured. "However, it is our business the moment you became our friend, cho!" said the brunette as her grip's tightened. "Lena, we don't know what is going on between you and Allen. We don't know whatever happened to make you guys avoiding like this. We only know that..." She paused to catch her breathe. "...we only know that you guys are in trouble and we want to help."

Lenalee went silent for a while. "There's no need for any help, Chomesuke." She murmured. "It's already over." It was over the moment she pushed Allen away on that day. "There was never anything from the beginning..."

"Lenalee..." Miranda didn't know what was going on but both she and Chomesuke could see the sadness on the teal-haired's face.

"So...you're gonna leave him just like that, cho?" Chomesuke questioned, letting go of the teal-haired. "You're just gonna walk away from him just like Ellen did?"

... "Huh?"...Like Ellen? "How is this concerned with Ellen?  
Lenalee asked. "What is going on around us has nothing to do with her or you all!" She said. Her chest felt uncomfortable whenever the black-haired's name came into the conversation about her and Allen. Wait a min... 'Why am I sounding like a possessive idiot?'

'She's jealous alright...' Chomesuke grinned as she watched the teal-haired's face turned pink slightly. '...and she's not aware at all.'

Chomesuke returned to her seat and crossed her arms. "For your information, cho... yes, it does concern Ellen though not so much for us." She said calmly. "Ever since he was young, Allen... he always has his precious ones taken away from him."

Miranda sweat dropped. 'When he was young huh...this is gonna be one long story...' She sneaked a glance at the teal-haired and was surprised to see how interested the girl looked.

"I know. His mother passed away in an accident when he was young, right?" Lenalee murmured. "I also lost my parents as well so I know how hard it feels. But, that still doesn't explain-"

"Allen couldn't remember!" the brunette interrupted. "He couldn't remember what Ellen meant to him! ...or at least that was how it seemed to us..." She murmured the last part with a sweat drop.

'Meaning that you're not sure how he think of her...' Lenalee thought blankly.

"Lenalee, I mean no offense but we've been with Allen longer than you do, cho... and we know things that you don't and you know things that we don't..." The brunette continued.

"Allen is very vulnerable to losing his precious ones and he has a very particular way of... protecting himself from the pain causing from that, cho."

Miranda looked dumbfounded. "Protect himself?"

Chomesuke sighed. "When Allen is hurt, whatever or whoever the source of the pain is... will be forgotten. That was how he protected himself, cho."

Lenalee blinked... Miranda blinked... both with confusion.

"Sorry, Chomesuke. I think I'm lost." Miranda muttered nervously. The teal-haired nodded in agreement. But, she wasn't that much confused when she connected this fact to Allen's suffering from amnesia.

"Ahahaha..sorry, Miranda. It shouldn't be surprising that you're confused since you've just moved here a year ago, cho." Chomesuke said with a sheepish grin and tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. "Well, this is just a guessing, cho... but we think the cause might have been his head injuries from the accident that took his mother's life, cho."

She glanced at her two friends. "The first time we noticed about this was during our second year in grade school when he lost his pet dog, Timcampy, cho."

The teal-haired's eyes widened. "T-Timcampy?!"

Chomesuke nodded. "Yeah. It was his family dog that he received from his father before he was left in his uncles' care. Allen was very fond of the pup during those days, cho...however..." She rested her chin on his elbow and sadly murmured. "...Timcampy died when he drowned in the river while playing with Allen. For a while, Allen was grieving...blaming himself for the pup's death, cho. But, after a few days, he was back to his normal cheerful self again...however; he couldn't recall anything about Timcampy."

She paused remembering Allen's questioning look when they asked if he was alright. "Everything about Timcampy...even the pup's existence... He couldn't remember anything at all, cho. It was as if the pup's never existed in his life, cho."

Miranda had her hand covered her mouth as her gaze saddened. "Whatever causes him pain..."

"...it will be forgotten..." Lenalee uttered softly. So, that's how it was. Allen didn't casually name the new pup. It was because of... But, could that really be the reason? Was it true or not? Was it because of his amnesia? Everything just sounded so confusing all of the sudden.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Chomesuke continued. "That was his first victim, cho. And, his second victim...was Ellen."

Again, Lenalee's chest tightened at the name. It's like she wasn't very happy whenever Ellen was brought into this matter.

"However, in Ellen's case, it's different from Timcampy, cho." Chomesuke murmured. "The first time we all met Ellen was three years ago when she transferred to this academy, cho. As soon as she set her foot in the class, almost everyone could feel the hostility from her. She was really really gloomy and... a bit scary, cho..." She shivered slightly at the last part.

"She was really scary but we were all taken aback when Allen did that out of nowhere, cho..." the brunette grumbled.

Lenalee raised her brow slightly at this. "Did what?" _Please, don't say that she punched her..._ She panicked at the thought of that happening to him remembering what she did to Allen and Lavi.

"He tackled her, cho."

Her thoughts were interrupted by Chomesuke. "What?"

"Well, to be correct, he almost tackled her had she not stood her ground firmly, cho." said the brunette. "At that time, we were all surprised but Allen, he looked very desperate as he hugged her tightly. It was as if he was scared that he'd lose her." She murmured with narrowed eyes. "On the other hand, Ellen was struggling to escape from him. Though what surprised us the most was that they were both crying, cho."

Lenalee's eyes softened slightly. 'Crying... just like that time...'

Chomesuke let out a huff as she continued. "For a while, Allen was always persistently by Ellen's side despite her annoyance, cho. He was really clingy to her. When we asked him about her, his answer was..."

She took a quick glance at Lenalee. " She's someone important to him more than anything."

"Oh, my...that's cute..." Miranda giggled nervously with a faint blush. The teal-haired was left speechless as her hands clenched. '...More than anything...'

'Geh...should I have said that?' Chomesuke murmured to herself when she saw the girl grimaced "...But, despite him saying...Ellen always pushed him away and he always kept pulling her to him. They had a really amusing relation..."

"However, as fast as it comes, it disappears in a heartbeat, cho." The brunette remarked, confusing the two friends.

"Allen forgot about her after that?" asked Miranda.

Chomesuke huffed and scratched her head. "How should I put this...? One day, we heard a cry coming from the classroom during break time. All of us ran to see what happened and we found Allen crying in his desk." She said. "Ellen was in the room with him at that time but she left immediately, cho."

"...What happened? Did she do anything to him?" Lenalee questioned in concern.

Chomesuke shook her head. "We have no idea, cho. Somehow, Allen wouldn't stop crying and he kept apologizing while weeping...probably to Ellen, cho."

'What did she do to him?' the teal-haired thought, feeling irritated at the raven.

"Allen wouldn't stop weeping and no one had any idea what to do. The last choice was to ring his family and sent him home, cho. After that, both Allen and Ellen didn't show up at the class for a week; making us all worried. However, when they did, cho..."

She bit her lower lip in frustration. "Ellen was her usual hostile self, but Allen... He was smiling, cho... From what had happened to Timcampy before, we thought that he would have forgotten about Ellen, too. We found out that we were wrong when he greeted everyone like he usually does, including Ellen."

Miranda blinked in confusion. "So, that means he didn't forget about her?" She asked.

The brunette shook her head. "We thought the same as well but then again, we were wrong. Allen remembered her, but not as his important person, cho." She pointed out.

"For a while, we didn't realize how far the two's distant has become. Allen wasn't following her around anymore and Ellen was seemingly more comfortable that way. He interacted with her normally like with any other classmates. From the outside's point of view, there's nothing strange with that. But, we have encountered with Allen's breakdown before so we noticed his behavior."

Chomesuke placed her hand over her eyes and said in a furstrating tone. "So, we went up to ask him about what he had said to her before, and he replied with this confused innocent looking face. _Did I say that?_ He said."

"So, he did forget about her..." Lenalee muttered. She could clearly grasp the situation, combining all the pieces that she got from Chomesuke and Allen. Miranda was still confused at this point.

"Wait, then if he did forget, how come he still remembers her if he forgets about her?" She asked with a questioning look.

The two girls sweat dropped as they stared blankly at their clueless friend. "Umm...Miranda, the thing is that, cho..." Chomesuke said sheepishly. "Allen forgot Ellen as his important person and only remembered her as his friend, cho. Do you get what I mean?"

"Isn't she already his friend though...?" Miranda murmured to herself trying to comprehend what her friend had told her.

The teal-haired sighed and shook her head. "What Chomesuke means is that, Allen's memory was replaced, Miranda." She explained for the brunette. "He forgot everything about Ellen but somehow, the memory was overlapped with a new one with her as his friend."

"Ohhh! I get it now." Miranda beamed, finally get to the point. "That is why he remembers her despite forgetting her." Then, she realized one thing. "But, is that even possible? It's just like his memory was rewritten."

Lenalee shook her head. "Amnesia from the head injuries is one thing but this...Chomesuke?"

The brunette nodded in appreciation. "Thanks, Lena. You simplify this even for me." She grinned. "True, it's not possible, but his is based on just our assumption. We don't know if it's true or not because his family wouldn't tell anyone if there's anything wrong with him, cho."

Lenalee frowned. "Is that so?" Then, she realized how they got to this. "But, what does this has to do with me and Allen?" She pointed out. According to all that had happened to him, she has nothing to do with this! This was and has always been between Allen and Ellen much to her dismay.

"No, Lena! It has everything to do with you, cho!" Chomesuke retorted. "Don't you understand, Lena? You're leaving Allen behind just like Ellen did!" She told the teal-haired.

"No, I'm not! First of all, Allen and I definitely don't have whatever relation that he and Ellen had had!" Lenalee argued back. She would have wanted to but there's no way that would happen. Why?

The brunette shook her head. "Lena, although you've just recently moved here, Allen had already considered you as his friend by the time he talked with you, cho! At first, it might just be that but over the time, we can see that it's more than that!" She almost cried at the teal-haired.

"The two of you might think that no one would notice this. But we, especially Lavi, know that you two are up to something and whatever you guys are up to, Allen trust you enough to depend on you, cho!"

Lenalee cringed at her friend's not-so-loud outburst for they were in the library at the moment. "You're the only one who can help with this matter and he cares for you more than just a friend! Just like he did for Ellen, cho!" Though, he's quite dense. They're both dense!

"And now, you are leaving him! He's gonna be hurt again! And there's a possibility that the same thing will happen again, cho!" She pointed. "Do you want him to forget about you, Lena?"

The teal-haired stiffened and sighed. "Wouldn't that be good for him?" She muttered under her breath. "It's better for him to forget about me." That way, he wouldn't get involved with her or her family. It's definitely better that way.

Chomesuke remained quiet as she stared the teal-haired's grimaced face. Miranda sweated nervously as she stared at her two friends. She didn't know what to say or what they were talking about but she figured that they were in a very tense situation.

"You're not being honest, Lena. You care for him, too. That is why you're pushing him away...just like Ellen."

"What's wrong with that?" Lenalee shouted as she bolted up from her seat. "Don't assume anything when you know nothing, Chomesuke! How do you even know that he trusts me or even cares for me when you don't even know what he's up to?"

"I know that he trusts you enough to take your words to heart! He trusts you enough to take off his gloves!" The brunette growled back, finally snapped.

"W-What do you mean?" Lenalee muttered, eyes widened.

The brunette bit her lower lip. "It was you, wasn't it, Lena? The one who talked to him out about this? Of course, we all know how sensitive Allen about his injuries but somehow, he was able to open up about that because of whatever you've told him, cho! Can't you see that he's already trusting you this much?"

Lenalee shuddered for a moment, feeling confused but somewhat happy at the same time. "..but...still..." She could never take back what she said to him; be it the encouraging words or the hurt words.

Chomesuke was pretty much annoyed by this girl's pessimism at this point. 'They're both such air-head but do they have to be so hard-headed, cho?!' She yelled mentally at Allen and Lenalee.

"Look, Lena, I might not know what happened between you and Allen but please, just once! Only once is enough, cho. Please, go talk to him and hear him out." The brunette pleaded.

"Allen obviously has been wanting to talk to you but he couldn't becuase you're avoiding him, cho. Please, hear him out even if it;s just an apologize. Please, be with him till he's done with what he has to say, cho!"

Lenalee was taken aback by the brunette's pleading. Allen wanted to talk to her, and she knew it but...she was too scared to face him for what she did. She could look at him in the face and apologize for what she did because she's scared!

"I figure that you're scared, Lena. Allen is scared, too, cho. He might have wanting to apologize to you just like to Ellen. But at that time, he couldn't cuz she walked away from him. I'm askingyou, Lena, please, go and talk with him, cho!"

The teal-haired's shoulders shook; her eyes became teary when she imagined how Allen would have felt when the one he cared left him. But, what about her? Did he really care for her? "Would he want to hear me out if I want to say sorry as well?" She murmured under her breath.

Chomesuke's eyes immediately brightened at this. She's finally got through the girl's thick head! "Of course, he would! He's too kind and polite not to do so, cho." She said with a cheeky grin.

"Can I really trust your word?" Lenalee questioned suspiciously because she had witnessed his dark side once.

The brunette responded with a thumb-up. "You can count on me, cho!"

The teal-haired huffed. "Very well, I will talk with him...though I'm not sure when..."

The brunette twitched at the last part. "What's with that? How about you talk to him right now before you decided to change your mind?" She shot.

"But, I'm not mentally prepared yet!" the teal-haired argued back.

"Lenaaaaaaa!"

Miranda could only watch in silence as her friends' conversation drift from serious talking to childish argument. She felt like she's left out but she smiled. At least their problem seemed to be solved.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the classroom, Lavi took out his mobile phone when he received a message from Chomesuke. He smirked when he read what she sent.

 _Mission, complete! ;)_

 _Proceeding to last step this evening. ^^_ He replied before turning to look at a certain white-haired teen sitting beside him. The teen was seemingly focusing on his studies at first glance but he was actually in deep thoughts since his hand obviously stopped writing.

The redhead grinned. "Hey, Allen~" He called out, but only received silence as his respone. He blinked. "Oi, Allennnnn, earth to Allen..." He tried again while waving his hand in front of the silent teen.

Still no response. Then, an idea hit him. Lavi smiled and called out again. "Moyashi-chan~"

...

'No reaction, too...' He was thinking about hitting the teen when he heard a murmur.

"My name is not Bean Sprout."

Lavi snickered. "Is that so? I did call your name but you didn't reply."

"Sorry...I was spacing out." Allen apologized before going back to his studies.

"You weren't ignoring me, were you?" asked Lavi as he leaned over to his friend.

Allen replied sounding a little annoyed. "Well, at first, I was because you wouldn't stop nagging me-"

"About Lena?" The white-haired flinched.

"Don't start again, Lavi. I've already told you that I'm not ready to face her yet and she doesn't really want to see me, too."

Lavi chuckled. "Alright. But right now, I wasn't gonna talk about that." He pointed. "Ne, Allen, today, can you do me a favor?"

Allen blinked and stared at his surprisingly understanding friend. "Sure...?"

* * *

 **After class**

Lenalee returned to the class with Chomesuke and Miranda when the bell rang for the day. On their way, the subject of whether she should talk with Allen was still constantly circulating inside her. 'Will he even want to talk to me again?' She knew he's kind but would he be kind enough to forgive her? Could she really trust Chomesuke's word?

She was snapped back to reality when someone tapped her shoulder. "Lena, are you okay, cho?" asked Chomesuke.

The teal haired shook her head and replied. "Yeah. I'm good. Where's Miranda?" She looked around to see that they've already arrived in their class and everyone has already left.

"She's left just now. She even said her good bye while you were lost in your thoughts, cho." said Chomesuke with a huff. "I know you're worried, but don't let it get to you that much, okay?" She gave the teal-haired a pat on the back.

Feeling a bit encourage, Lenalee smiled. "Thanks, Chomesuke. I really appreciate your help." She felt a bit better now. She then, put her things away in her bag and prepared to leave as well. "Well then, let's go home become it gets dark."

"Umm...Lena..." She turned to look at Chomesuke who was fidgeting and twiddling her thumbs. "Actually, there's something I need to show you, cho. Can you spare some times?"

Lenalee blinked. "Umm...Sure. What is it?"

"It's..." Chomesuke fumbled through her bag for a few second and froze for a moment before turning to grin apologetically at the teal-haired. "I think I left it in the library, cho. Sorry. I'll go check it and come back as soon as possible so wait for me! Okay?" She said and quickly walked to the door.

"Wait! If it's not something important, you can-" Lenalee made an attempt to stop her friend but the brunett has already left. "...show it to me tomorrow..."

She rubbed her temple and sigh. Since she didn't need to worry about her aunt and cousin, she might as well as wait. She was about to sit down on her desk when the door slide open again.

"Oh, that was fast. Did you find what yo-" She stopped mid-sentence when she turned to the door to someone that wasn't the brunette. She immediately froze and her face turned pale slightly.

The person was also as equally pale and shocked as her when he saw her. "Lenalee..."

"Allen..." the names escaped their lips as they stared at each other with wide eyes. There was a small, awakward tension between the two before Allen broke their staring contest by glancing to the side. Lenlee felt hurt by what he has just did.

He walked over to his desk and gather his things and headed for the door. "Allen!" Lenalee wanted to call out to him but she didn't...she didn't dare to when he's acting like this. Allen suddenly stopped in his track.

"You should probably go home soon. It's already evening." He said without facing her.

Lenalee glanced at him. She was hoping that he would turn to look at her, so that they could talk. But she couldn't do it. Her whole body was trembling from nervousness. "...Ok..." She replied.

"Then...see you lat-"

*Clack!*

A sound interrupted him from outside and when he tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. "What the hell?" Allen cursed while trying to open it again using both hands, but no avail.

Lenalee stared questioningly at him. "What's wrong?" She asked, taking a few steps near him.

"The door...I think it's locked." He said, finally turning to look at her, but for a whole different reason.

"Eh? But, how?" Now, she a bit panic. Who would lock the door at this hour. They were talking to each other a bit just now. Anyone would have hear this.

Both of them jumped when their phone vibrated at the same time. Curiously, the two checked their phone to see that it was a message from their friend. It was the same message with different senders.

 _Now's your chance to talk to him/her. Don't even think about running away because we won't open this door unless the two of you've talked through. Good luck._

 _From Chomesuke/Lavi_

Allen felt himself shook in irritation as he gripped his phone tightly. "I'm gonna freaking kill you, you stupid rabbit,"

'Chomesuke, whyyyy?' Lenalee mentally whined.


End file.
